New Life
by Sheilchan
Summary: New summary ! Perkelahian Naruto dan Gaara menyebabkan Hinata ikut terlibat ke dalamnya. Gaara semakin benci pada Naruto dan tanpa di duga Gaara mulai tertarik pada Hinata. Apa reaksi Hinata setelah Gaara memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? lalu bagaimana Naruto berusaha melindungi Hinata?CHAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Yo minna-san...ini fanfiction pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Saya masih New Author di sini jadi harap maklum jika terjadi banyak kesalahan dan nilai minus dalam fic ini. Tapi saya harap ada yang mau membaca fic jelek ini dan mungkin mau berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kolom Review. Oke langsung saja! Read Enjoy!

###########

Chapter 1.

Seorang gadis cantik keluar dari Konoha Air Port sambil menyeret sebuah koper. Surai indogo panjangnya bergoyang di terpa angin. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen terpampang sinar matahari sore, menambahkan kesan anggun. Manik putihnya menatap ke sekeliling, mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah 6 tahun aku tidak kesini. Rasanya rindu sekali. Konoha aku datang!"

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu berdiri sebentar. Lalu sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depannya. Iapun masuk ke dalam

"Jalan Mangekyo blok D, pak" katanya. Lalu taksi itupun melesat menuju tempat tujuan.

Di perjalanan Hinata terus bergelut dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya penuh raut sedih dan kecewa. " _Apa yang ku lakukan ini benar? Atau salah? Tapi biarlah. Aku sudah tidak betah jika harus tinggal bersama Tou-san. Tou-san terlalu mengekangku. Aku seperti seorang putri yang terkurung. Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa bebas dari Tou-san. Aku akan mulai hidup dari lembaran baru lagi."_

Setelah beberapa menit taksi berhenti di jalan Mangekyo blok D. Gadis bermanik lavender itu segera membayar si supir taksi dengan uang tabungannya lalu ia turun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Malam telah menjelang sejak tadi. Jalanan terasa amat sepi. Hanya uara langkah kakinya saja yang terdengar mengiringi kepergiannya. Dengan sedikit takut Hinata terus berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Gadis cantik ini tak tahu jika sebentar lagi ia akan menemui bahaya.

Tepatnya saat melewati gang yang agak gelap dan sunyi. Dari depan ia di cegat oleh tiga berandalan. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Yo manis...kok sendirian aja? Mau ditemenin?" goda salah seorang yang wajahnya penuh dengan jahitan.

"Atau mungkin kau mau main dulu sama kita? Hahaha" kata seorang lagi yang wajahnya mirip ikan hiu 0_o sambil mengelus pipi Hinata. Reflek Hinata menepis tangannya.

"Ja-jangan santuh! A-ku...bi-biarkan aku lewat!" bentaknya dengan nada terbata karena ketakutan.

"Kok galak banget si? Jangan begitu dong... Biarkan kami bermain denganmu dulu" ucap Berandalan berambut abu-abu klimis yang diketahui adalah ketuanya.

Hinata sudah bersiap lari dari sana meninggalkan kopernya. Namu. Aksinya dengan mudah di gagalkan oleh ketiga pria mesum itu. Salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menangkap tangannya lalu segera membekapnya dari belakang. Hinata berusaha melepas bekapan itu dengan terus meronta. Tapi sia-sia saja. Tenaganya jelas kurang kuat.

"Lepwawskwam akwu... Kwu mwohom...(lepaskan aku...ku mohon...)". Pinta Hinata.

'Hahaha...tenang manis. Kami akan melepaskanmu tapi setelah kita bersenang-senang. Hahaha..."kata sang ketua sambil tertawa bersama anak buahnya.

"Katanya manusia itu kalau pandangannya tertutup maka rasa takutnya akan muncul dan suarapun tidak bisa keluar. Kalau begitu aku akan menutup matamu". Salah seorang berandalan menutup mata hinata dengan kain. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya.

' _Apa seperti ini akhirnya? Siapapun...ku mohon tolong aku...'_

"Hey, lepaskan gadis itu! Dasar sampah!"

Suara seorang pemuda terdengar menggema di lorong. Reflek ketiga pria yang membekap Hinata menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok pemuda berkepala kuning berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

'Penolongku kah?' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ketua berandalan itu berjalan ke arah si pemuda. "Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu? Mau cari ribut dengan kami heh, bocah?!"

Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku hanya ingin kalian melepaskan gadis itu."

Si berandalan menatapnya dengan pandangam tidak suka. "Cih! Siapa kau berani memerintahku?! Ku hajar baru tahu rasa!"

"Baiklah...aku sudah bicara baik-baik tapi kalian tetap tak mau melepaskannya. Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain selain mengajar kalian"

Ketiga pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, meremehkan pemuda di depan mereka yang bermaksud menolong gadis bermahkotakan indigo itu. "Kau sendirian ingin menghajar kami? Kau benar-benar cari mati ya? Tapi baiklah aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi jangan menyesal jika malam ini kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah".

Mereka bersiap akan berkelahi. Tapi terlebih dahulu Hinata di ikat di tiang listrik agar tidak bisa kabur.

 _Hinata pov._

 _Syukurlah ada orang yang mau menolongku. Ku harap ia bisa menang. Tapi apa ia akan baik-baik saja melawan ketiga berandalan ini? Kami sama tolonglah dia..._

 _End Hinata pov._

Ketiga berandalan tadi sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan mereka. Tapi pemuda berkepala kuning itu masih terlihat santai dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya. Tak mau berpikir panjang mereka langsung menyerang si pemuda secara bersamaan.

Serangan pertama di lancarkan pria bermuka hiu. Ia berniat meninju wajah pemuda di depannya tapi bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah. Serangan kedua menyusl dari pria bermuka penuh jahitan. Ia berusaha menendang perut orang itu tapi dengan cepat, pemuda itu melompat kebelakang.

Si pria berambut abu-abu mengambil balok kayu di dekatnya lalu berusah memukul tengkuk si pemuda. Tapi tanpa di duga-duga, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya lalu memukul tangan pria itu hingga balok kayu itu terjatuh. Tak tinggal diam Pria berambut abu-abu itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah si pemuda. Dengan mudah pemuda itu menangkap kepalan tangannya. Pria itu melayangkan kakinya ke pinggang pemuda berkepala kuning itu. Ia menangkis tendangannya dengan dua tangan.

Dengan cepat ia menendang si ketua beranndalan itu lalu melayangkan kakinya ke wajah pria itu hingga terpental ke tempat sampah dan K.O seketika.

Kedua anak buahnya yang melihat bos mereka tak sadarkan diri sonta memekik.

"BOSS!"

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOS! KU BUNUH KAU!"

Pria berwajah penuh jahitan berlari menerjang si pemuda dengan pukulannya yang tepat mengenai wajah pemuda keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Cih, apa hanya segini saja pukulanmu? Tidak sakit sama sekali." Ledek si kepala kuning.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak ia kembali menerjang si pemuda. Tapi kalah cepat karena kaki pemuda itu sudah melayang dulu hingga mengenai wajahnya. Ia terpental menabrak tembok dengan rahang patah.

"Hiaaahhh!" Salah seorang berandalan yang masih bertahan segera menyerang ke arah si pemuda dengan pisau di tangannya.

"MATI KAU! BRENGSEK!"

Syuuuuuuttt...

Criikkk..

+Buakh!bukkk!buuaaakkhh!buakkhhal! Zrraakk!

######

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh gemetaran mendengar suara perkelahian itu. Sangat mengerikan jika pemuda yang hendak menolongnya itu sampai kalah atau terbunuh. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga penolongnya baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian suasana berubah menjadi hening. Tak ada suara gaduh atau perkelahian. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

######

Pisau mengarah ke wajah pemuda berkepala kuning. Karena sedikit terlambat menghindar. Pisau itu berhasil menggores pipi kirinya. Tepatnya di bawah mata. Cairan merah kental keluar dari goresan itu.

Dengan cepat ia melayangkan pukulannya ke perut pria berwajah hiu lalu melayangkan tendangan ke tengkuknya hingga tubuh pria itu jatuh dengan keras mencium aspal. Pemuda itu berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Enyah, atau mati" ancamnya.

Dengan gemetaran pria berwajah ikan hiu iru berlari meninggalkan jasad temannya yang masih tergeletak di TKP. Saking takutnya ia tak melihat ada tiang listrik dan alhasil iapun menabrak tiang itu dengan keras lalu terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam si penolong.

Pemuda itu teringat dengan gadis yang hendak di tolongnya. Ia berjalan ke tempat Hinata terikat, membukakan tali yang mengikatnya dan kain yang menutupi matanya. Hinata membuka iris lavendernya.

Tampak sosok pemuda bersurai kuning tengah berjongkok didepannya. Kulitnya berwarna tan dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya. Ia mengenakan jaket abu-abu bertudung dan celana jeans longgar dengan hiasan rantai di sampingnya. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya saat mengamati wajah pemuda itu. 'Tampan'

Dan ketika iris lavendernya bertemu dengan blue shappire si pemuda. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Shappire yang menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu seolah menghipnotis Hinata hingga ia merasa enggan berkedip walau hanya sekali saja. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang dan darah seakan mengalir ke kepalanya hingga ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan namun tak berselang lama karena pemuda itu segera berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata bangun. Hinata yang baru tersadar segera menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

' _Tangannya hangat sekali...'_

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya penolongnya itu dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup. "A-aku...Aku...b-baik... Terimakasih kau sudah mau menolongku..."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa namamu nona?"

"Na-namaku...Hy-Hyuuga... Hinata"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Perkenalkan Uzumaki Naruto desu. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san." Naruto dan Hinata saling berjabat tangan.

"Aku juga. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam begini? Kau bukan orang sini ya?"

"Y-ya... Aku bukan orang sini. Aku dari Kirigakure. Aku ke Konoha ingin menemui kakak sepupuku" jawab Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika melihat ada darah di sudut bibir Naruto. "Hey, bibirmu berdarah"

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan salah seorang berandalan tadi. "Oh, ini hanya luka kecil"

"Aduh, walau luka kecil harus tetap di obati. Apa lagi luka itu karena aku. Aku akan mengobatimu"

"Sudahlah Hinata, lagi pula luka ini tak seberapa kok"

"Walau begitu aku akan tetap mengobatimu" kukuh Hinata. Ia jadi sedikit keras kepala jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya Luka. Iapun menyeret Naruto ke taman terdekat untuk mengobatinya. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Hinata mengeluarkan kotak obat kecil dari dalam kopernya lalu mengambil kapas dan memberinya alkohol. Ia meraih wajah Naruto lalu menempelkan kapas itu di sudut bibirnya dan di bawah matanya.

"Go-gomennasai...karena menolongku kau jadi terluka seperti ini."Sesal gadis Hyuga itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati saja tadi." Timpal pemuda di hadapannya.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hinata masih sibuk mengobati wajah Naruto dan Naruto juga hanya diam saja. Sepertinya ia menikmati setiap sentuhan hinata di wajahnya. Dengan jarak wajah yang 'sangat dekat' Naruto dapat merasakan harum aroma Lavender dari tubuh gadis manis di depannya. Astaga! Apa ia barusan mengatakan manis?! Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar akan gila.

Hinata juga dapat mncium aroma mint dari tubuh pemuda di dekatnya. Aromanya sangat menenangkan hingga Hinata hampir terlena.

Setelah mempelkan plester ke pipi Naruto, Hinata segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Su-sudah selesai"

Naruto segera terlonjak." Oh... Sudah selesai ya" jawabnya seperti orang bodoh."Kalau begitu terimakasih ya Hinata" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

Hinata tersipu malu melihat senyuman pemuda itu."ah-y-ya... Ha-rusnya Aku yang berterimakasi pada Na-Naruto-san yang sudah menolongku."

"Haha...itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang pria untu menolong wanita yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Karena sudah malam bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

"Eh?!". Hanya kata itu yang mampu di ucapkan hinata mendengar niat tulus dari pemuda bermata shappire itu. Walaupun baru kenal tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bisa mempercayai Naruto. Tapi karena tak mau merepotkan Naruto, Hinata menolak tawaran itu dengan halus.

"Ah...ti-tidak usah re-repot repot be-begitu. Rumah kakak sepupuku sudah dekat kok." Tolaknya halus.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati" potong Hinata.

"Huft, baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Hinata tersenyum "Hai. Konbanwa Naruto-san. Terimakasih pertolongannya"

"Ya, jaa ne..."

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Naruto mengelus plester di pipinya. "Hinata ya? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Menarik"

########

Sementara itu Hinata telah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen bertingkat. Apartemen itu iankenali sebagai apartemen milik kaka sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ia mengetuk pintu bercat abu-abu di depannya.

+Tok tok tok+

"Iya, sebentar..." sahut suara yang dikenali sebagai suara seorang pria dari dalam.

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria berusia sekitar 25 tahun yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung campur kaget.

"Astaga kami-sama... Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Hanabi?!" Tanyanya dengan sedikit panik.

"Aku...kabur dari rumah" jawabnya jujur.

Nji membulatkannmatanya. "Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? Astaga! Bagaimana kalau Ayah mencarimu?!"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Pria bernama lengkap Neji Hyuuga itu menatap Hinata penuh tanda tanya.

"Biarkan...aku tinggal disini."

#########

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Duduk di kasur yang tidak begitu besar di dalam kamar yang tak di pakai di apartemen Kakaknya.

Tadi setelah ia meminta untuk tinggal bersama Kakak sepupunya Neji, Ia sempat tak setuju dan ingin menelfon ayahnya karena ayahnya pasti akan mencarinya. Namun setelah menceritakan semua perihal 'ke-kabur-an-nya' dan memohon terus untuk tinggal di sini, dengan agak ragu-ragu Nejipun mengijinkannya. Dengan syarat Hinata harus tetap bersekolah.

'Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang pada Ayah jika kau disini. Tapi kau harus tetap bersekolah. Aku akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Kamarnya tidak terlalu bagus jadi kau jangan mengeluh'. Perkataan Kakak sepupunya membuat Hinata merasa senang. Hinata tahu, Neji pasti tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan smartphone berwarna ungu. Ia membuka pesan dan misscall. Hanya ada pesan dan misscall dari adiknya, Hanabi.

 _Hinata pov._

Aku membuka pesan dan panggilan masuk di Handphoneku. Ku lihat semuanya dari Hanabi. Tak ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan dari Ayah. Aku jadi merasa sedih. Ayah sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Hanabi. Pasti adikku tersayang itu sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Maafkan Nee-chan Hanabi. Nee-chan pasti akan kembali nanti.

Agar Ayah maupun Hanabi tak mengetahui keberadaanku, akupun mencabut Sim card di Smartphoneku lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua dan membuangnya keluar jendela karena kamar baruku ada di lantai dua.

Aku merebahkan tubuh langsingku ke kasur. Memang tak senyaman kasurku tapi aku bukanlah gadis manja yang suka mengeluh hanya karena hal sepele begini. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan pemuda yang menolongku dari berandalan-berandalan tadi. Jujur saja ku akui dia sangat tampan dan keren, juga hebat.

"Namanya...Uzumaki Naruto ya?" gumamku.

"Dia bahkan mengatakan jaa nee...apa dia ingin bertemu lagi denganku?"

Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memeluk guling di sampingku. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi dan berakhir di alam mimpi. Tentu saja mimpi tentangnya.

 _End Hinata pov._

 _#########_

 **+Konoha Senior High School+**

Salah satu ruang kelas di KSHS, Tepatnya kelas 11-B. Terdengar lebih riuh di banding kelas-kelas lain. Ada yang sedang menggosip, Lari-lari keliling kelas, lempar-lemparan sepatu, tanding panco, nyanyi nggak jelas, bahkan yang sedang tidur dan masih banyak lagi aktivitas-aktivitas nyleneh di kelas itu. (parahnya ini kelas nggak bisa kebayang dengan jelas)

Beberapa orang yang sedang menggosip terlihat sibuk sekali dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Eh, ku dengar katanya bakalan ada anak baru lho di kelas ini" kata seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang tengah membuka topik baru.

"Kau jangan mulai menggosip lagi Ino." Tegur wanita berkucir empat yang dengan santainya duduk di meja.

"Siapa yang menggosip Temari? Ini fakta kok.' bela gadia bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Temari hanya memutar bola matanya. Sementara gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak antusias.

"Kau dengar dari mana Ino-pig?"

"Forehead, Aku dengar dari Ayahku. Kau lupa? Ayahku kan guru di sini." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"Ku kira kau menguping lagi.'Ledek gadis yang di panggil forehead aka Haruno Sakura.

"Enak saja! Bukannya kau ya yang suka menguping?" Balas Ino.

"Sudahlah, masalah kecil saja kalian ribut. Jika terus begini aku bisa melempar kalian ke luar jendela" ancam Sabaku no Temari membuat kedua gadis itu saling berpelukan takut.

"Berisik!" protes seorang pemuda berkucir tinggi ala nanas sambil menunjukkan wajah mengantuknya.

"Diam kau! Dasar Nanas pemalas!" bentak Temari galak yang hanya di balas dengan kata 'mendokusai' andalan pemuda itu.

Kedua gadis di depannya tersenyum penuh arti. "Hey Temari. Tak baik lho membentak orang yang kau sukai' goda Ino.

"Siapa maksudmu? Aku suka dengan nanas menyebalkan itu? Cih yang benar saja!' sahut gadis berkucir empat itu sarkastik.

"Hah...sekarang malah kalian yang ribut. Ayo cepat lanjutkan menggosipnya" pinta Sakura.

"Oke-oke. Jadi murid ba-"

"ekhem...sepertinya ada yang sedang ngegosilin aku nih" Kata seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Ia baru saja berangkat bersama Sasuke dan Sai. Sontak para gadis meneriakkan nama SASAKE dengan nada sok imut. Tapi si pemuda seolah tak peduli. Ia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil memainkan Handphonenya.

"Ih...dasar pede. Mending aku ngepel genteng dari pada ngegosipin maniak anjing sepertimu." Celetuk Ino membalas kepedean Seorang Kiba.

"Uh...jahat sekali si"

Sai yang telah menaruh tasnya di kursi mendekat ke arah kiba. "Memangnya kalian sedang menggosipkan apa? Jangan-jangan kalian sedang bergosip tentang tubuh kalian yang semakin gemuk ya?" Cerocosnya dengan tajam. Alhasil iapun mendapat deathglare dari tiga gadis itu.

"Kau pilih diam atau ku tendang keluar kelas?" ancam Sakura. Ia lupa kalau ada Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Aduh...matilah...bukankah ia harus jaga image di depan si Uciha sulung itu?

Sai hanya tersenyum dengan tampang tak bersalah andalannya. Dengan wajah kecut Ino meneruskan topik gosipnya. " Jadi murid baru itu pindahan dari Kirigakure"

"Eh, jadi bakalan ada anak baru? Cowok apa cewek?" tanya Kiba dengan semangat.

"Kalu tidak salah, cewek sepertinya"

"Cewek?! Serius?! Huhuy! Bisa cuci mata!" teriak Kiba yang di sambut lirikan binging dari teman-temannya. Dengan semangat ia berteriak bahwa akan ada anak baru cewek di kelas 11-B ini. Para siswa bersorak girang. Sementara para siswinya hanya . para siswa menyiapkan berbagai rencana kejutan untuk mengerjai anak baru itu. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan gombalan untuk siswi baru jika ternyata dia cantik. Tapi jika dia tak cantik mereka telah bersiap mengerjainya.

Tapi tiga siswa yang masih duduk di bangku masing masing sepertinya tak begitu tertarik. Mereka malah mengeluhkan keributan yang diciptakan kiba dan lainnya.

"Merepotkan"keluh Nara Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Ck, berisik" keluh Uciha Sasuke sambil memasang headsetnya.

Lalu Shimura Sai yang lebih memilih membaca buku dengan judul 'Cara menggosip yang benar'. (ada-ada aja).

Entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba telah berdiri sosok ibu kepala sekolah yang sangat di takuti di KSHS. Tsunade. Melihat keadaan kelas yang sangat kacau membuatnya naik darah.

"KALIAN SEMUA! DUDUK SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU AKU TENDANG KALIAN DARI LANTAI DUA!" Ancamnya dengan suara yang bisa membuat telinga tuli seketika.

Shikamaru yang tak sadar akan kehadiran sang kepala sekolah malah berkata. "Berisik! Merepotkan".

Dengan langkah lebar Tsunade mendatangi meja Shikamaru dan Sai yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menjambak kuncir Pemuda Nara itu hingga si pemuda berhengit sakit.

"Hey, ini sa-" Shikamaru tak jadi meneruskan protesnya. Ia malah menatap Tsunade dengan takut-takut.

"Shikamaru...SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MEREPOTKAN HAH?!"Bentak Tsunade tepat di depan Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya diam sambil berdecak kesal dalam hati, kenapa teman sebangkunya, Sai tak membangunkannya? Dasar merepotkan.

"Jika aku sampai mendengar kata-kata merepotkanmu itu lagi...akan ku pastikan kau berlari dilapangan 50 kali!" ancam Tsunade. Kemudian ia membiarkan Shikamaru duduk dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran. Para murid memandangnya dengan tatapan iba kecuali, Temari mungkin.

Tsunade berdiri di depan kelas. "Apa setiap pagi kalian selalu berisik seperti itu? Jika seperti ini terus aku akan menghukum kalian semua dengan menyuruh kalian membersihkan seluruh penjuru KSHS. MENGERTI!"

"Mengerti bu..." jawab mereka takut.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silakan masuk"

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sedikit malu-malu. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalnya. "O-Ohayou minna-san...wa-watashiwa Hy-hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku."

Melihat gadia cantik di depan kelas, para siswa tak kuasa untuk tak berteriak 'KAWAI!' dengan backgroud love-love di sekelilingnya. Sementara sebagian para gadis sedikit iri dengan kecantikan Hinata.

Ya...itu Hinata. Dia akhirnya pindah ke KSHS setelah kakak sepupunya mengurus kepindahannya beberapa hari lalu.

Tsunade memberikan dearhglare andalannya pada para siswa yang berteriak kawai tadi. dengan cepat mereka diam lalu duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba terngar suara pintu di geser. Reflek semua menoleh ke asal suara lalu dari arah pintu muncul pemuda berkepala kuning dengan aksen kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya melihat pemuda itu.

"Gomen baa-san, aku sedikit terlambat"

Para gadis memekik kegirangan melihat kedatangan pemuda itu.

"KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN !"

"AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!"

"SUGOIII!" Teriak mereka.

Matanya beralih ke arah gadis yang berdiri di samping orang yang ia panggil baa-san. Ia menampakkan ekspresi terkejut melihat gadis itu.

' _Kami-sama...bagaimana doaku terkabul secepat ini?'_ batin keduanya.

###########

Bersambung chap 2...

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Maaf jika hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan. Saya harap para readers berkenan mengomentari atau mengkritik fanfic ini di kolom review. Terimakasih buat yang mau RnR ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Yohoho...saya kembali dengan chapter 2. Mungkin cerita ini emang kurang menarik dan meanstream mungkin. Tapi saya usahakan akan ada beberapa hal yang nggak akan terdengar meanstream. Dan makasih buat para readers yang sudah mau ngeread bahkan ngereview fic gaje ini. Saya sangat terharu... TT_TT. Oke langsung saja ! Read Enjoy!

############

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di geser. Reflek semua menoleh ke asal suara lalu dari arah pintu muncul pemuda berkepala kuning dengan aksen kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya melihat pemuda itu.

"Gomen baa-san, aku sedikit terlambat"

Para gadis memekik kegirangan melihat kedatangan pemuda itu.

"KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN !"

"AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!"

"SUGOIII!" Teriak mereka.

Matanya beralih ke arah gadis yang berdiri di samping orang yang ia panggil baa-san. Ia menampakkan ekspresi terkejut melihat gadis itu.

'Kami-sama...bagaimana doaku terkabul secepat ini?' batin keduanya.

###########

CHAPTER 2.

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu lagi hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari? Sungguh Kami-sama benar benar menyimpan kejutan yang sangat tak terduga. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua masih saling melakukan kontak mata. Tapi itu tak berselang lama karena Singa be- maksudnya Tsunade meneriakkan nama pemuda bersurai kuning yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Naruto! Kau selalu saja terlambat!"

Naruto tersadar. Ia menatap Tsunade dengan datar. "Gomen. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Mana mungkin orang bangun kesiangan setiap hari?! Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis! Sebagai hukuman kau harus membersihkan toilet guru sepulang sekolah!"

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya seperti tak peduli. Lalu sebelum di suruh oleh kepala sekolah, Ia sudah duduk di bangkunya yang ada dekat jendela pojok sendiri. Ia duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade hanya bisa menahan kesal melihat kelakuan cucunya yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Hey! Aku belum menyuruhmu duduk!" teriaknya.

Yang diteriaki cuma menatap sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cuek. Yah, Naruto memang di kenal dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan keras kepala. Tapi justru sikap cueknya itu malah membuat para gadis jadi tergila-gila. Walaupun tak setampan Uchiha Sasuke, yang notabone adalah Sahabat baiknya, tapi karena segala prestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademiknya, kepopulerannya melebihi si Uchiha itu.

 _Hinata pov._

 _Astaga! Dia...dia kan pemuda yang menolongku waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa dia juga bersekolah di sini? Dan sepertinya dia juga masih mengingatku. Oh Kami-sama...aku memang senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi kenapa harus di sekolah yang sama? Satu kelas pula!_

 _Kalau begini aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat malu._

 _End Hinata pov._

"Hinata, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sabaku no Temari.

Gadis cantik berkucir empat mengangkat tangannya. Hinata berjalan ke arah meja gadis itu. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya karena sedari tadi mata blue shappire milik seorang pemuda terus menatap segala gerak-geriknya. Bahkan setelah ia duduk di kursi.

"Tolong kalian perlakukan Hinata dengan baik. Jangan buat dia merasa tidak nyaman dan jangan mengerjai dia." tegas guru itu.

"Baik bu~" Jawab para murid jelas 11-B.

"Bagus! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak ada guru yang mengajar di kelas ini?"

"Belum datang bu"

"WHAT THE- Memang siapa yang seharusnya mengajar?"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Astaga, dia terlambat lagi? Benar-benar keterlaluan! Kalau begitu kalian tunggu dulu dan JANGAN BERISIK! MENGERTI?!" Dan setelah berteriak hingga memecahkan kaca, sang kepala sekolah pergi meningglkan kelas dalam keadaan hening.

Hinata sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Hingga suara seorang gadis hinggap di pendengarannya.

"Perkenalkan, watashi wa Sabaku no Temari. Panggil saja Temari." Temari menyodorkan tangannya yang di balas oleh Hinata. Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu Temari-san. Ku harap kita bisa berteman baik."

"Panggil saja kucir aneh atau singa betina. Panggilan itu lebih cocok." celetuk seorang pemuda berkucir tinggi yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Diam kau! Dasar Nanas!" Balas Temari di selingi pukulan buku di kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan memukul kepalaku? Apa kau pikir itu tidak sakit?!" Protes Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya. Temari hanya melengos.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua sejoli itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang masih terus menatapnya. Hinata kemudian terdiam, ia ingin menyapa pemuda berkepala kuning itu tapi entah kenapa ketika ingin membuka mulut, lidahnya mendadak menjadi kelu dan jantungnya malah berdesir tak karuan. Iapun lebih memilih melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

" _Aduh...kenapa Naruto dari tadi menatapku terus sih? Aku ingin menyapanya sebenarnya...tapi aku malu...bagaimana ini?"_ batin Hinata.

Tak berselang lama terdengar kembali suara pintu di geser. Lalu masuklah seorang pria berambut perak. Penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang teroris karena menggunakan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil membaca buku kecil berjudul 'Icha-Icha xxxx'. Judul bukunya sangat mencurigakan.

"Maaf anak-anak, aku terlambat. Aku harus membantu induk ayam dan anaknya menyeberang jalan." kata pria itu beralasan. Sungguh alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Para siswa langsung menyurakinya ramai-ramai.

'Huuu~ bialang aja kalau sensei sedang asik membaca buku hentai ditangan sensei! Makanya telat! Tidak usah mengeluarkan alasan tak masuk akal begitu!" celetuk Kiba yang di balas surakan setuju dari teman-temannya.

Pria itu, Hatake Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal layaknya orang bodoh. "Ahahah...ya itu sebenarnya salah satu alasannya." jawabnya. Sekarang Hinata tahu bahwa sensei yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya ini adalah seorang pria Hentai! Dia harus berhati-hati.

"Oh ya, aku diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah, katanya ada anak baru di kelas ini ya?" alihnya.

"HAI' SENSEI!"Jawab siswa-siswa di dalam kelas dengan semangat.

'Oh ternyata benar. Sekarang di mana murid baru itu?"

Dengan sedikit enggan Hinata mengangkat tangannya. .Melihat bahwa murid baru itu seorang gadis, dengan secepat kilat Kakashi langsung menghampiri mejanya.

"Wah...jadi kau ya murid barunya? Very beautiful. Dan parfumnya...huumm...lavender. Sangat wangi dan cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu." puji guru itu sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata merasa agak risih di perlakukan seperti itu.

'Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi, guru sejarah di sini. Kau bisa memanggilku Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-kun juga tak apa." goda Kakashi.

Hinata makin merasa tak nyaman hingga suara seseorang menyelamatkannya dari rasa tak nyaman itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, kapan anda akan memulai pelajarannya?" Interupsi pemuda bermata shappire. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto? Akhirnya karena mendapat teguran tak langsung dari muridnya, Kakashi menghentikan aksi gombalannya. Hinata bernafas lega karena Kakashi sudah menjauh. Ia melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya dan dilihatnya dengan jelas pemuda itu tersenyum padanya? Hah? Benarkah pemuda itu tersemyum padanya?

"Baiklah...sekarang buka buku paket kalian halaman 54."

###########

Akhirnya setelah pelajaran sejarah yang sangaaaaaatt...membosankan, bel Istirahat berbunyi. Dengan semangat para murid bersorak lalu berhamburan keluar kelas. Hinata yang sedang membereskan bukunya di hampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendekdan seorang gadis berambut blondie.

"Hai Hinata-chan"Sapa gadis berambut merah muda. Hinata menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya dia kenal gadis itu. Dan tiba-tiba lavendernya membulat sempurna.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Gadis berambut pink yang di panggil Sakura lantas tersenyum. "Ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya Hinata-chan?"

Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. 'Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melupakan sahabatku di sekolah dasar. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

'Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di SMA. Semenjak kau pindah ke Kirigakure aku merasa kesepian tahu! Tapi untung saja ada Ino dan Temari.

"Hai Hinata" Sapa gadis berkucir pony tail, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kita sudah berkenalan tadi." kata Sabaku no Temari.

Hinata menyiunggingkan senyumnya. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Yamanaka-san dan Temari-san"

"Ya, tidak usah seformal itu pada kita Hinata"

"Panggil saja nama kecil kami"

Hinata sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya waktu di SD. Sakura sudah seperti sosok kakak baginya. Setiap Hinata ada masalah, ia selalu menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Bahkan ketika Hinata di bully oleh teman-temannya, gadis berambut pink itulah yang selalu membelanya. Hingga setelah lulus dari SD, Hinata kemudian pindah ke kirigakure bersama Ayahnya dan semenjak itu, Ia tak pernah berkomunikasi dan bertemu dengan sakura.

Tapi sekarang hidupnya seakan kembali berwarna setelah bertemu Sahabat lamanya dan juga mendapat teman-teman baru di hari pertama sekolah. Sungguh sepertinya kaburnya dari rumah memberikan banyak berkah bagi gadis bermanik lavender itu.

Saat ini Sakura mengajak Hinata ke kantin bersama Ino dan Temari. Mereka berempat memesan minuman lalu duduk di meja kantin di pojokan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya.

"Y-ya...s-sangat mengesankan. Sekolah ini sangat luas. Aku mungkin bisa tersesat di sini" jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarmu berkeliling setelah menghabiskan jus. Bagaimana?" Tawar Ino.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan siswa-siswi di sini?" Tanya Temari.

"Mereka...sa-sangat ramah."

"Ramah dari mananya Hinata? apa kau tidak lihat banyak cowok melirikmu dengan tatapan mesum? menjengkelkan sekali! Rasanya aku ingin membuat wajah cowok-cowok itu hancur tak berbentuk." Kesal Sakura sambil meninju meja.

"Wajar saja, Hinata kan siswi baru di sini. Apa lagi dia juga cantik dan manis. Jadi tak heran jika banyak yang meliriknya." Jelas Temari sambil memakan dango. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah karena di puji begitu.

"Apa kau iri karena tak ada yang melirikmu Sakura? Wajar saja sih, Kau kan galak. Tak seperti Hinata yang lemah lembut." Ejek Ino.

"Siapa yang iri?! Dasar Ino pig!"

"Apa? Kau lah! Dasar forehead!"

Hinata segera melerai kedua temannya. "S-sudahlah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Ja-jangan saling mengejek seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Hinata. Itu sudah biasa kok. Lebih baik kau lihat saja ,mereka saat adu mulut seperti itu sangat lucu." Celetus Temari dengan mulut penuh Dango.

"Jangan bicara ketika sedang makan. Dasar merepotkan.' celetuk Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk di meja sebelah bersama tiga temannya, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto. Melihat adanya sang pujaan hati Sakura dan Ino langsung memasang sikap anggunnya, berbeda dengan Temari yang malah duduk dengan posisi satu kaki terangkat di kursi *Busyet dah*

"Tanpa di beritahu aku juga sudah tahu." jawabnya sinis.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum penuh arti. Lain halnya dengan Hinata, Ia sedari tadi terus memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya karena gugup, sebab di seberang duduk Uzumaki Naruto. Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang pada pemuda itu dan hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh Naruto, walaupun terkesan sok cuek.

Tiba-tiba Ino berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri meja keempat cowok itu.

"Hey kalian berempat! Di mana sopan santun kalian? perkenalkan diri kalian. Ada siswi baru di sini . Dan sepertinya Hinata juga ngin berkenalan dengan kalian"

Hinata langsung tersentak. Kenapa Ino bilang ia ingin berkenalan dengan mereka berempat?

"Oh, jadi kau ingin berkenalan Hyuuga-san? Kenapa tak bilang?" kata pemuda berambut hitam klimis sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Namaku Shimura Sai."tambahnya.

"Ck merepotkan. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Panggil saja Shikamaru."

'Uchiha Sasuke."kata pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam dengan nada dinginnya yang cool.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah... "Kau sudah tahu namaku kan Hinata?"

Sontak ketiga gadis yang duduk di meja seberang saling berpandangan.

"Eh! Kau sudah kenal si duren itu Hinata?"tanya Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau kenalan kapan?' tanya Temari.

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Se-sebenarnya beberapa ha-hari lalu...aku bertemu dengan Naruro-san dan Naruto-san menolongku dari berandalan."

Ketiganya lantas melongo. Apa? Naruto menolongnya?

Dengan wajah penuh raut penasaran ketiga gadis itu langsung meminta penjelasan gadis Hyuuga itu. Dengan berat hati Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada teman-temannya. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai yang juga mendengarkan cuma manggut-manggut. Sementara Naruto dengan sok cueknya makan Ramen.

#######

Uh...Hinata benar-benar gugup sekarang. Saat ini Naruto sedang mengantarnya berkeliling KSHS. Di sepanjang 'Tour' mereka terus mendapat lirikan dari siswa siswi. Bahkan bebrapa gadis menatap Hinata dengan 'tatapan membunuh' seperti akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman. Oh iya kenapa saat ini Hinata bisa bersama Naruto?

 _Flashback on._

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Hinata Sakura, Ino dan Temari langsung memekik. Mereka sangat salut dengan tingkah Heroik si kepala duren aka Naruto. Sementara orang yang sedang di bicarakan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura berbisik-bisik pada Ino dan Temari lalu ketiganya tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya aku lupa ! Bukankah kita harus ke ruang shizune-sensei Ino?" kata Sakura.

"Ah! Benar! Aku hampir lupa! Kalau begitu ayo lekas ke sana." Ino beralih ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, sepertinya aku dan Sakura tidak bisa mengantarmu berkeliling."

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau Temari-chan bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pada gadis berkucir empat.

Temari terlihat berfikir. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Hinata-chan, aku harus latihan PBB untuk lomba seminggu lagi. Maaf ya.."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Ya-ya sudah. Tak apa kok. Aku bisa berkeliling sendiri."

"Eh! Jangan sendirian Hinata. Nanti kalau nyasar bagaimana?Lebih baik kau ditemani seseorang." Usul Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengantarmu berkeliling?" Cetus Sakura membuat Hinata hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"T-t-ta-tapi..."

"Hoy Naruto!' Sakura terlanjur memanggil nama pemuda itu. "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong kau ajak Hinata berkeliling sekolah ini. Aku, Ino dan Temari tidak bisa mengajaknya berkeliling hari ini. Kau mau kan?" pinta gadis berambut pink pendek itu.

Hinata menarik lengan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. 'Sa-sakura-chan...le-lebih baik t-tidak usah deh..."

"Lho...kenapa memang?"

"T-tidak...c-c-cuma..."

"Hn, baiklah."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengantarnya berkeliling."

'Eh! Benarkah?! Kalau begitu makasih ya Naruto!" pekik Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura, Ino dan Temari memekik senang karena rencana mereka untuk membuat Hinata berdua dengan Naruto berhasil.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang semula sok tak peduli langsung menatap aneh pemuda berkumis kucing itu. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Tak biasanya dia mau menerima permintaan yang merepotkan seperti itu, batin keduanya.

"Ayo kita berkeliling, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" ajak Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar agak bersemangat, tak seperti gaya bicaranya yang biasa.

Dengan rasa gugup yang ketara Gadis bermanik lavender itu mengikuti langkah pemuda itu meninggalkan kantin. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, tiga gadis yang duduk di meja pojok langsung bersorak kegirangan sampai-sampai mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kantin, termasuk tiga siswa yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sudah ku duga, mereka memang sengaja." komentar Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku juga sudah berpikiran seperti itu." tambah Sai.

"Dan menurutku tingkah Naruto agak berbeda hari ini." opini Sasuke.

"Ya, tak biasanya dia mau menerima tawaran seperti itu. Apa lagi yang berhubungan dengan wanita." Jelas Sai.

Ketiganya tampak berfikir serius, namun kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kita biarkan saja si Dobe seperti itu."

"Ya, asalkan dia tak berubah jadi semaki aneh saja."

 _End Flashback._

"SMA ini punya dua lantai. Lantai satu untuk kelas satu dan kelas tiga. Sementara kelas dua ada di lantai dua. Atap sekolah biasa di pakai anak cowok buat tongkrongan, jadi aku sarankan kau hati-hati jika ingin ke sana lalu bla bla bala..."

Naruto yang menjadi Tour Leader dadakan sedang menjelaskan seluk beluk SMA itu. Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mereka tak sadar jika sedang menjadi objek utama yang di tonton oleh bamyak siswa. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan sang pemuda populer itu?

"Hey, kenapa kau dari tadi berjalan dibelakangku?"

Hinata langsung menunduk, memang sedari tadi gadis itu berjalan di belakang Naruto layaknua seorang stalker. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto heran.

"A-aku..."

Tiba-tiba Nruto menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga sekarang ia telah berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Kau terlihat seperti seorang stalker jika seperti itu." Tutur pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Ma-maaf..."

Sekarang pemuda itu malah jadi tidak enak karena Hinata meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?"

"Ka-karena aku membuat Na-Naruto-san merasa ti-tidak nyaman."

"Ah, tidak seperti itu kok. Maksudku lebih baik kita berjalan beriringan agar kau tak tertinggal."Jelas Naruto.

Naruto kembali menjelaskan seluk beluk sekolah itu. Ia tak sadar jika tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Tangan besar pemuda itu mengenggam hangat pergelangan tangannya. Hinata hanya bisa menahan diri agar tak pingsan saat itu juga sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto, berharap agar pemuda itu lekas menyadari tindakannya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto bertanya pada Hinata karena terus memperhatikannya. Gadis itu lantass menunduk hingga poninya menutupi mata. "E-etto..."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, hingga ia mulai tersadar jika tangannya ternyata masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ah...go-gomen..aku tak sadar." ucapnya di selingi semburat merah di sekitar pipi.

"Y-ya...ti-tidak apa-apa kok."

Suasanapun berubah menjadi canggung. Naruto yang ingin mengajak Hinata kembali mengobrol tiba-tiba merasakan lidahnya seperti mati rasa. _"Astaga...kenapa aku malah jadi merasa canggung dengannya?"_

"Ba-bagaimana luka Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata setelah sejak tadi terus terdiam.

Naruto lantas terkesima. Ternyara gadis itu masih mengkhwatirkannya. "Oh, hanya luka seperti itu saja sih, di bawa tidur juga sembuh." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jari yang jarang ia tunjukkan, membuat sang gadis merona.

#########

Pengalaman kemarin benar-benar membuat Hinata berbunga-bunga. Di mana dia bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, lalu dikantin, saat keliling KSHS dan yang terpenting dan sulit untuk dia lupakan...senyum lima jarinya. Ah...sepertinya gadis itu bisa gila mengingat senyuman itu. Malamnya Hinata tidur nyenyak...sangat nyenyak dengan mimpi yang sangat indah hingga ia enggan bangun dari mimpi itu. Dan sekarang adalah akibat dari tidurnya yang terbilang terlalu nyenyak.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, ketika cahaya sang surya menyusup melalui cerah tirai. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap ke sekeliling. Apakah Neji-nii sudah bangun?

Gadis itu melirik ke arah weker bergambar rubah dan seketika iris lavendernya terbelalak. Sekarang suadah pukul... 06.30!

"ASTAGA! AKU BANGUN KESIANGAN!"

Dengan terburu-buru gadis cantik itu bersiap-siap. Pukul 06.45 dia telah selesai. Tak ada waktu untuk sarapan. Ia hanya mengambil selembar roti tawar di atas meja yang mungkin di siapkan kakaknya. Sebuah kertas kecil terlipat di meja itu.

" _Maaf, hari ini aku pergi sangat awal karena aku sedang mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk tenten. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam atau besok pagi. Sarapan sudah ada di atas meja dan jika kau lapar kau bisa membeli makanan di luar atau kau bisa menggunakan bahan-bahan di kulkas jika ingin memasak. Tolong jaga diri baik-baik dan jangan kau hancurkan apartemenku. Dan maaf kau harus berangkat dan pulang menggunakan bus. Kunci ada di atas meja._

 _Neji..._

Pantas saja apartemen ini terasa sangat sepi. Ternyata kakak sepupunya itu pergi lebih awal. Lalu ia mengambil kunci apartemen di atas meja dan mengunci pintu. Setelh itu ia menuju terminal dengan berlari. Jarak sari sekolah dan apartemen kakaknya cukup jauh. Butuh waktu 15-20 menit untuk sampai ke sana. Apa lagi dengen menggunakan bus. Sudah pasti dia akan terlambat.

Dan benar saja! Saat memasuki gerbang, keadaan sudah sangat sepi! Dengan terus berlari ia menuju ke dalam kelas. Ia menggeser pintu kelas dengan papan nama kelas 11-B. Dan ketika melewati pintu itu, ia tersandung sesuatu dan itu sukses membuatnya jatuh mencium lantai. Anak-anak di kelas menertawakannya, kecuali Sakura, Temari dan Ino. Mereka merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

Hinata mengusap pipinya yang mencium lantai. "I-itte..." keluh gadis itu yang ternyata tersandung oleh tali yang di pasang di depan pintu kelas.

"BWAHAHAHAHA...AKHIRNYA BERHASIL!" sorak pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dengan senang.

"Hohoho...ada juga yang kena jebakan kita!" pekik pemuda berambut mangkuk sambil bertos bersama pemuda bertato segitiga. Hinata hanya bisa menahan kesal dan malunya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berniat bangun. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata masih ada jebakan lain yang menunggunya. Tanpa sengaja ketika hendak bangun, tangannya menyentuh tali lain lalu sebaskom tepung meluncur turun ke arahnya lewat eternit kelas yang sengaja dibolongi.

"HINATA! AWAS!"Pekik Sakura.

TAP TAP TAP

"KYAAA!"

SYUUUUTT..

BWUUUSSSHHH!

Dan kejadian tak terdugapun terjadi...

-BERSAMBUNG-

Yohohoho...akhirnya chapter dua ini selelsai. Saya sampai pegel ngetik chapter ini. Dan ceritanya juga masih terlihat datar. Hahaha...maafkan saya yang nggak bisa bikin adegan yang lebih...kalian mungkin penasaran sama apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata. Kalu begitu tunggu saja chapter berikutnya...hohoho...*Di lempar sandal*

Dan makasih buat para readers yang udah ngereview fanfic ini...saya seneng banget banyak respon positif dari kalian, juga masukan dan sarannya.

Dan tolong jangan panggil saya thor...saya bukan thor yang kemana-mana selalu bawa palu :D. Panggil aja Sheil...hahaha (terlalu berharap). Oke sekian dulu dari saya. Chapter depan mungkin bakal update minggu depan. Jadi tetep tunggu terus ya... :).


	3. Chapter 3

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Yoho...saya kembali dengan chapter 3. Chapter yang lalu saya ngerasa adegannya romancenya kurang banget dan lagi...feelnya juga sama sekali nggak kerasa. Mungkin ini efek dari seorang single... :v. Dan makasih buat yang mau susah payah ngereview...maaf kalau ada review yang nggak saya bales...TT_TT. Semoga di chapter ini adegan romancenya lebih kerasa dan juga kalian para readers suka dengan chapter ini. Saya cuma minta...jangan bosen-bosen baca fic saya... TT_TT. Sekian aja celotehan saya. Langsung aja ! Read Enjoy!

############

"Hohoho...ada juga yang kena jebakan kita!" pekik pemuda berambut mangkuk sambil bertos bersama pemuda bertato segitiga. Hinata hanya bisa menahan kesal dan malunya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berniat bangun. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata masih ada jebakan lain yang menunggunya. Tanpa sengaja ketika hendak bangun, tangannya menyentuh tali lain lalu sebaskom tepung meluncur turun ke arahnya lewat eternit kelas yang sengaja dibolongi.

"HINATA! AWAS!"Pekik Sakura.

TAP TAP TAP

"KYAAA!"

SYUUUUTT..

BWUUUSSSHHH!

Dan kejadian tak terdugapun terjadi...

##########

CHAPTER 3.

"Ck, sepertinya aku terlambat lagi."

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Di sana-sini hanya terdengar suara guru-guru yang sedang membuka pelajaran. Wajar saja, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Dan lagi lagi pemuda itu terlambat datang ke sekolahan. Tapi ia tetap terlihat santai dan tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin ia akan kembali mendapat hukuman dari Tsunade-baasan, kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School yang juga adalah neneknya.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Terdengar suara langkah kaki lain yang menggema di koridor. Lalu sesosok gadis tertangkap oleh manik birunya.

"Lho, itu kan Hinata?"

Naruto melihat gadis bersurai indigo panjang tengah berlari menyusuri koridor yang sama dengannya. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata, berlari beberapa meter di depan. Tapi dari masuk gerbang sekolah, Naruto tak melihat ada seseorang berjalan di depannya. Apa gadis itu masuk lewat gerbang belakang ?

Gadis itu terlihat sangat kacau. Rambut indahnya sedikit kusut karena terus berlari. Sepertinya dia sedang panik. Mungkin gadis itu juga terlambat datang. Yah...setidaknya dia tak akan dimarahi sendirian.

Naruto sedikit mempercepat jalannya agar bisa segera menyusul gadis itu. Hingga ketika dirinya hampir sampai di depan kelas 11B, suara benda terjatuh terdengar jelas oleh telinganya, di ikuti suara gelak tawa yang menggema dari dalam.

Pemuda itu bergegas memasuki kelas. Dan di depannya terduduk gadis bersuai indigo yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Iapun berfikir bahwa Hinata mungkin tersandung lalu jatuh mencium lantai. Hingga tak sengaja iris shappirenya melihat sebuah tali melintang di dekat gadis itu dan tali itu mengarah ke atas, tepatnya ke eternit yang bolong. Tali itu terikat pada sebuah baskom yang penuh berisi tepung.

Pemuda itu segera tersadar, sepertinya itu adalah jebakan yang di buat teman-temannya. Jebakan itu mungkin akan mengenai Hinata. Dan benar saja! Ketika hendak berdiri, tanpa sengaja tangan gadis itu menyentuh tali melintang yang mengikat baskom. Sebelum baskom itu jatuh menimpa kepala Hinata, Naruto dengan cekatan menanggalkan jaket hitam oranyenya lalu berlari megerjang tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"KYAAA!"

SYUUUUTT..

BWUUUSSSHHH!

#########

BWUUUSSSHHH!

Para penonton di kelas terperangah kaget melihat kejadian yang menimpa si murid baru. Mereka berdiri dari bangkunya agar bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan gadis Hyuuga itu. Bahkan ada yang terpekik kaget melihat musibah itu. Sakura, Temari dan Ino langsung berlari untuk menghampiri dan menolong teman mereka yang menjadi korban kejahilan dari para siswa kelas itu. Namun selanjutnya mereka hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan meja guru. Iris mereka membulat sempurna melihat keadaan sang Hyuuga.

 _Hinata pov._

 _Aku menjerit ketika sebuah benda berisi tepung melayang dari atas eternit. Aku tak dapat meghindarinya karena masih dalam posisi terduduk akibat tersandung tali di depan pintu. Dengan reflek aku melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, berharap cukup menghalau benda itu agar tak terlalu sakit ketika mengenai kepala. Aku menutup mata dengan perasaan pasrah._

 _Namun bukan rasa kesakitan yang ku rasakan. Aku malah merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang melingkupiku juga sesuatu yang melingkari tubuhku. Lalu aku terdorong ke belakang hingga terjatuh dengan posisi menyamping. Anehnya lagi aku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Bahkan kepalaku tak membentur sesuatu yang keras. lalu terdengar suara benda terjatuh dengan suara keras._

' _Kenapa sama sekali tidak sakit ya?'_

 _Aku membuka iris lavenderku dengan perlahan, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Namun aku hanya melihat kegelapan. Dan aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang dan kepalaku. Tangan dan pipiku terasa menyentuh sesuatu yang bidang dan...hangat. Sangat hangat. Bau mint yang sangat menenangkan menyelimuti indra penciumanku. Aku jadi merasa terlindungi. Bahkan tangan yang melingkari tubuhku makin terasa mengerat._

 _Aku segera tersadar. Lalu menyentuh sesuatu yang menyelimutiku. Sontak pipiku memerah dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Rasanya seperti...ada yang memelukku._

' _Ja-jaket? Lalu siapa yang...memelukku?'_

 _########_

Bulir-bulir tepung menyebar kemana-mana. Pemandanganpun menjadi kabur. Semua terdiam, menyipitkan matanya agar dapat meihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada gadis cantik berharap semoga gadis itu tak mengalami gegar otak atau amnesia setelah kejadian ini.

Lalu pemandangan yang semula tampak kabur kembali menjadi jelas. Mata mereka membulat sempurna melihat adegan setelahnya.

Di lantai yang masih di penuhi tepung terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah memeluk erat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tertutup oleh sebuah jaket hitam oranye. Tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung karena berusaha menyelamatkan gadis itu. Tangan pemuda itu memeluk protektif sang gadis, seolah tak ingin ia terluka sedikitpun. Sebuah baskom terkatuh di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk akibat efek dari tepung. Gadis di dalam dekapannya segera tersadar. Ia merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil dari gadis itu. Dengan perlahan si pemuda melonggarkan pelukannya lalu duduk membantu gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itu membulatkan lavendernya, menatap tak percaya sosok yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Na-Naruto..."

Para murid yang melihat adegan luar biasa itu segera menjerit histeris. Apa lagi begitu tahu siapa sang penolong Hinata. Beberapa juga memotret adegan 'mesra yang tak disengaja'. Tiga gadis yang hendak menolong Hinata hanya dapat terpaku di tempat.

"KYAAAA! NA-NARUTO-KUN!

"SU-SUGOIII!"

"AH! NARUTOKUN MENYELAMATKAN SI MURID BARU!"

"PAHLAWAN! AKU JUGA MAU!"

"SO SWEET..."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak percaya bahwa sosok itu kembali menolongnya. Disaat yang sama sekali tak terduga.

Naruto berdiri membersihkan tepung yang melekat di seluruh tubuhnya. Jika di lihat-lihat sekarang penampilan pemuda itu seperti sengaja di dandani seperti hantu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya hingga bulir-bulir tepung berjatuhan. Kelakuannya itu membuat gadis yang terduduk di sampingnya semakin terpana. Walaupun terlihat sangat berantakan tapi ia tetap terlihat keren dengan aksinya yang sedang membersihkan tepung di rambutnya. Pemuda itu kembali berjongkok untuk memastikan keadaan gadis yang kepalanya masih tertutup jaket miliknya.

"Kau tak apa kan Hinata?"

Hinata masih menatap Naruto. Ia terlalu terkejut karena ternyata pemuda itu yang menyelamatkannya. Bahkan sampai badannya penuh dengan tepung. Namun Hinata segera menyahut.

"ah! Y-ya...aku b-baik. T-tapi Na-Naruto-san..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa kok." balasnya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Keadaan gadis itu tak sekotor Naruto karena tadi kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya tertutup jaket. Setelah Hinata bangun ia mengambil jaket yang menutupi kepala sang gadis lalu membersihkan sisa tepung di rambut dan wajah gadis itu. Nafas Hinata tercekat, ketika tangan hangat Naruto menyentuh rambut dan wajahnya dengan lembut, penuh perhatian. Nafasnya tercekat, wajahnya memanas, mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari si pemuda.

"Siapa yang memasang jebakan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Para siswa menelan ludah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari kedua pelipis. Naruto mengepalkannkedua tangannya. Mereka telah membuat Naruto Marah. Lalu dengan takut-takut, Kiba, Lee, Chouji dan para siswa yang terlibat lainnya maju ke hadapan Naruto.

"Go-gomen Nar, Ki-kita c-cuma bercanda. T-tapi malah kau-"

Naruto menghadiahi pukulan di wajah pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu hingga ia terjatuh sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Yang menonoton hanya bisa memasang ekspresi ngeri melihat sang Uzumaki sedang dalam mode marah.

"Kau bilang bercanda?! Itu bukan bercanda! Bagaimana jika sampai Aku atau Hinata atau orang lain terluka karenanya! Apa kalian mau bertanggung jawab?! Jika memang ingin bercanda jangan keterlaluan seperti ini!" murkanya.

Chouji dan Lee yang membantu Kiba berdiri hanya bisa menunduk takut. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto marah sampai memukul temannya sendiri.

"Go-Gomen Nar, se-sebenernya Aku nggak mau ikut-ikutan. Ta-tapi... Aku di hasut sama mereka!" Tunjuk Chouji pada Kiba, Lee dan lainnya.

"DASAR MUNAFIK! PENGHIANAT!" Teriak seisi kelas dengan nada 4 oktaf sambil menjitak kepala si tukang makan itu.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu!" terika Naruto, kembali membungkam teman-temannya.

"Untung saja aku tak terlambat menyelamatkan Hinata. Jika sampai dia terluka atau pingsan, aku tak akan segan-segan memukuli kalian lalu memaku tubuh kalian di pohon." Ancamnya tak main-main.

"AMPUN NARUTO! KI-KITA NGGAK BAKAL NGELAKUIN INI LAGI!" para pelaku tadi memohon pada Naruto sambil sujud-sujud. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa merasa kasihan. Sepertinnya mereka sangat takut dengan Naruto dan Naruto juga tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, menarik-narik seragam pemuda itu.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-san, Maafkan mereka. Lagi pula i-ini juga salahku karena tak berhati-hati sehingga Naruto-san yang terkena jebakan ini. Ja-jadi aku yang harusnya minta maaf." tutur gadis itu dengan lembut membuat seisi kelas terbelalak sempurna. Para pelaku penjebakan memandang Hinata seolah dia adalah malaikat penyelamat.

"Tapi Hinata, mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

"I-iya...ta-tapi bukankah mereka sudah meminta maaf. Jadi lebih baik kita memaafkan mereka karena mereka teman kita."

Naruto memandang bingung gadis manis disampingnya. Bukankah Hinata tak salah? Tapi kenapa malah dia yang terlihat seperti menyesal begitu. Seharusnya dia kesal atau marah pada para pelaku yang memasang jebakan itu, tapi dia malah melakukan sebaliknya. Dan dengan mudahnya dia memaafkan mereka yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat keterlaluan itu. Dia bahkan menyuruhnya memaafkan Kiba dan lainnya. Sungguh gadis ini sangat baik. Terlalu baik. Naruto benar-benar takjub dan terkesan dengan sikap lembut dan baiknya gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan kalian. Jika bukan karena Hinata ku pastikan kalian akan ke UKS pagi ini. Jadi jangan pernah main-main. Kalau sampai kalian berani mengerjai Hinata lagi..."

"I-IYA NARUTO! KI-KITA TIDAK AKAN MENGERJAI HINATA DAN SIAPAPUN LAGI!"

"Hn, bagus. Kalau begitu. Hinata kau bisa berjalan kan?" alihnya pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"I-iya.."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

"Eh.."

Tanpa mengatakan kemana tujuannya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, membawa gadis cantik itu pergi dari kelas. Hangatnya tangan Naruto mencengkram erat tangan mungilnya membuat Hinata kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ia hanya menunduk, tak menolak ajakan Naruto.

Para siswa menatap cengo kepergian kedua sejoli itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto semenjak kedatangan Hinata? Kenapa dia berubah jadi banyak bicara dan terkesan...over protective? Sungguh sangat aneh.

Bahkan ketiga sahabatnya juga di buat bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Mereka menatap kepergian Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa si rubah itu benar-benar berubah?" tanya Shikamaru pada dua orang lainnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi semenjak ada Hinata, Naruto jadi berubah seperti induk ayam yang akan kehilangan anaknya." celetuk Sai sambil menggambar ayam.

"Jika Naruto mendengarmu, mungkin dia akan membuatmu tak dapat tersenyum lagi." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap kesal si cowok berambut klimis.

"Mungkin dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang berharga untuk ia lindungi, Semenjak kejadian 'itu'." Kata Sasuke yang duduk di meja.

Kedua temannya berubah menjadi serius. Ya semenjak kejadian itu. Naruto...memang berubah. Tapi kedatangan Hinata sepertinya merubah keadaan Naruto. Ya...semoga saja.

Sementara tiga dara yang berdiri di depan meja guru berniat menyusul teman mereka yang di bawa Naruto entah kemana. Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan di kejar." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati ketiganya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sakura nampak khawatir.

"Biarkan mereka berdua. Itu lebih baik. Dan lagi sebentar lagi Kurenai-sensei juga akan datang. Jadi lebih baik urungkan niat kalian."

Dengan berat hati ketiga gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas itu dengan berang karena keadaan kelas yang sangat kotor akibat insiden tepung. Dan separuh jam pelajaran itu di gunakan para siswa untuk membersihkan kelas.

#########

"Go-gomen Naruto-san, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." Sesal Hinata sambil membersihkan sisa tepung di wajah dan leher pemuda itu dengan tisu.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang di atap sekolah. Berdua. Sebenarnya saat kesini ada beberapa siswa yang masih duduk lesehan di sana, merka yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata penuh tepung seperti hendak tertawa. Tapi begitu mendapat death glare dari pemuda Uzumaki itu, mereka sontak membisu. Lalu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata sedikit heran, apa mereka sebegitu takutnya dengan Naruto?

"Hn, ini bukan salahmu kok. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minra maaf."

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung. "Kenapa Naruto-kun yang meminta maaf?"

"Ya, sebagai perwakilan saja dari para cowok badung itu. Karena mereka temanku."

"Oh, be-begitu ya? Ternyata Naruto-kun memangang baik." puji Hinata. Sontak pipi Naruto menjadi sesikit merah.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Karena Naruto selalu menolongku. Terimakasih ya." ucapnya tulus.

Seeesshhh...

Darah Naruto berdesir. Sentuhan-sentuhan Hinata di wajah dan lehernya membuat kepalanya serasa kosong. Bahkan ia merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

Hinata masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Naruto. Ia tak sadar jika pemuda itu menatapnya intens. Wajah manis gadis itu sukses membuatnya enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatian barang sedetik saja. Namun Naruto segera tersadar. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih Hinata. Lebih baik sekarang kau membersihkan tubuhmu juga." ucapnya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sedikit bingung. Tadi bukankah pemuda itu yang mengajaknya kesini? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah meninggalkannya? Tapi walau begitu, pemuda itu sudah menolongnya.

Hinata memegangi jantungnya yang berdup kencang. "A-ada apa dengan jantungku? Rasanya aneh sekali."

#######

Sekembalinya ke kelas, Temari, Ino dan Sakura langsung mengerubunginya dengan tatapan cemas. Mereka menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Astaga Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Apa kau terluka? Ada yang sakit mungkin?"

"Kenap tadi kau datang terlambat? Lalu kemana Si kepala duren itu membawamu?"

Hinata jadi bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Te-teman-teman, tolong tanyanya satu-satu. Aku bingung menjawabnya."

Kemudian mereka bertiga mendudukkan Hinata di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak terluka sedikitpun."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanya Ino.

"Aku bangun kesiangan dan aku berangkat menggunakan bus karena kakak sepupuku sedang pergi."

Sakuran tampak berbinar. "Jadi kau tinggal bersama Kak Neji?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura membulatkan bibir memgentuk huruf o.

"Lalu kemana si kepala kuning itu membawamu tadi? Kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya kan?" tanya Temari penuh curiga. Hinata langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-san mengajakku ke atap sekolah. Aku tak diapa-apakan kok Temari-chan. Aku hanya membantunya membersihkan sisa tepung di wajahnya. Itu saja kok."

Ketiga gadis di depannya tampak mengangguk-angguk, mereka tersenyum.

"Hinata, sepertinya Naruto mulai menyukaimu deh."

"E-eh...ke-kenapa Ino-chan bi-bisa bilang be-begitu?"

"Itu terlihat jelas dari semua tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Bahkan tatapannya padamu berbeda diri tatapnnya pada kita."

Hinata tampak terkejut. Benarkah Naruto mulai...menyukainya? Tapi karena tak mau merasa kepedean dia lantas membantah.

"Ah, i-itu tidak mungkin. Na-Naruto baik padaku karena aku kan siswi baru."

"Benarkah Hinata-chan. Bukan karena cinta?" goda Ino.

"Mou, minna...su-sudahlah. Le-lebih baik kita membicarakan hal lain.

##########

Hari ini Hinata pulang sangat sore. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan Kurenai-sensei karena tadi pagi ia tak mengikuti pelajarannya. Walaupun sudah dipamitkan oleh Sakura, tapi menurutnya sebuah tugas tetap harus diselesaikan. Akhirnya sepulang sekolah, ia mampir ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan soal Biologi yang tadi diberikan guru wanita itu.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, ia baru turun dari bus. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit kacau, mungkin karena kelelahan. Sesampainya di depan apartemen, ia membuka pintu dengan kunci yang tadi pagi di titipkan oleh kakaknya.

Cklek...

"Tadaima"

Pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar. Tak ada suara yang menyahut dari dalam. Itu berarti kakak sepupunya belum pulang. Ia beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Keadaan sangat gelap, ini membuat Hinata sedikit bingung sekaligus takut. Ia takut gelap dan perasaan tadui pagi ia meninggalkan apartemen dengan keadaan lampu menyala. Ia menekan saklar di dekat pintu dan...

KLIK...

"WELCOME HOME!"

"Kyaaaahh!"Hinata kaget mendengar suara banyak orang di ruangan itu. Tapi ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. 'E-eh...te-teman-teman.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pemandangan di apartemen kakaknya. Tiga sosok cowok yang ia kenali sebagai orang yang berusaha mengerjainya berdiri di atas sofa yang menghadap pintu sambil memegangi spanduk bertuliskan 'WELKOME' dari kata bahasa inggris yang artinya selamat datang yang huruf C nya di ganti K. Alasannya bukan karena cowok-cowok ini Bodoh ataupun nggak bisa bahasa inggris, tapi biar lebih kreativ. *ini mah akal-akalan authornya*

Lalu tiga cowok lainnya berdiri sambil meniup terompet dengan setengah hati. Sementara tiga gadis berdiri di depan ketiganya sambil berteriak 'WELCOME'.

Dan yang lainnya bersorak sambil menyalakan konveti atas kedatangan gadis itu.

"Yo, Hinata! Akhirnya kau pulang. Kami sudah lama menunggumu" pekik Ino lalu merangkul Hinata. Hinata semakin bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke apartemen kakanya ini?

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget kenapa kami bisa masuk ke sini." tebak Sakura.

'I-iya...me-memangnya kalian masuk dari mana?"

"Tentu saja dari pintu." jawab Temari santai.

"Pi-pintu? Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau hanya menduplikasi kunci, itu mudah. Hoam..." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mengantuk khasnya.

Hinata manggut-manggut. Jadi teman-temannya sedang membuat kejutan untuknya? Sungguh ia sangat terharu hingga tanpa sengaja air mata mentes dari iris lavendernya. Sakura dan lainnya kelabakan di buatnya.

"E-eh...ke-kenapa kamu menangis Hinata? Apa kau tak suka dengan kejutan ini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak kok...aku malah sangat senang. Baru kali ini ada yang membuatkanku kejutan. Terimakasih teman-teman." Hinata menyeka air matanya. Ketiga gadis yang jadi temannya memeluknya. Untunglah gadis itu suka.

"Ya, sama-sama Hinata."

Ketiga orang yang membawa spanduk berjalan ke depannya. "Hinata, kami mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi." ucap pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik mewakili yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah Kiba-san, aku tidak marah pada kalian kok. Jadi kalian tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Lupakan saja." jawabnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah Hinata? Oh! Terimakasih! Kau sungguh gadis yang baik!" pekik Kiba senang hingga ia hampir memeluk Hinata. Tapi segera di hadang oleh Sakura.

"Minta maaf nggak perlu pakai peluk-pelukan." ucapnya.

"Ehehehe...iya-iya. Maaf khilaf." kata Kiba sambil nyengir.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar."

"Nah, sekarang karena Hinata sudah datang langsung saja tiup lilin. Hey,mana Kuenya?"

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek membawakan kue bertuliskan. "Welcome to Friendship Hinata!"

"We-welcome to...friendship?" bingung Hinta?

"Tentu saja! Sekarang kau sudah menjadi sahabat kita semua Hinata? Iya kan teman-teman?"

"Aye!"

Hinata tampak terkejut. Ia sangat bahagia. Setelah mendapat kejutan dari teman-temannya, mereka bahkan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan hingga ia tak mampu membendung air mata Harunya.

"Te-terimakasih..Hiks...teman teman. Aku Hiks...sangat senang."

"Kalau kau senang jangan menangis dong. Ayo tiup lilinnya." titah Ino.

Hinata kemudian meniup lilin itu di sertai tepukan tangan setelahnya. Kemudian ia memotong-motong kue dan membagikannya pada semua yang ikut merayakan pesta itu. Kue pertama ia berika pada sahabatnya dari kecil, Sakura kemudian Ino, Temari dan lainnya.

"Berhubung Kuenya sudah habis, jadi kita langsung berpesta saja." Usul Sai di selingi sorakan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Pe-pesta? Ta-tapi teman-teman ini apartemen milik kakak sepupuku. Aku taku dia marah karena melihat apartemennya berantakan karena pesta." Kata Hinata.

"Santai saja Hinata, setelah pesta kami akan membantumu membersihkan ruangan ini kok. Ya kan semuanya?" tanya Temari dengan deathglare andalannya. Mereka hanya bisa mengangguk setuju karena takut akan di terkam oleh singa betina itu jika menolak.

Sai menyalakan tape di dekat tv, lalu pesra super gilapun dimulai. Merek berjoget, bernyanyi, dan saling melempar candaan. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang terlihat pendiam seperti itu, jadi OOC saat berpesta. Mereka berjoget layaknya orang gila bersama Saskura dan Temari. Hinat a tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Kenapa,ia tak melihat-

"Hey Hinata! Ayo ikutan pesta!" Ajak Sakura yang sudah berhenti menari.

-pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau jangan melamun terus. Nanti kerasukan lho. Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

"Ehm...itu, apa Naruto-san tidak ikut?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Oh, Naruto hari ini tidak bisa ikut karena ada keperluan yang harus ia kerjakan. Padahal tadi dia juga sudah datang lho. Tapi langsung pulang. Biasanya kalau ada pesta seperti ini dia akan ikut." Jelas Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa. Jadi Pemuda itu sudah pulang ya?

Sakura yang hendak bertanya lebih lanjut mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Sasuke menari dengan gadis lain. Hal ini membuat gadis itu panas, ia mendatangi mereka dengan kepala berasap.

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Hinata masih agak kecewa karena Naruto tak ada. Sepertinya dia sangat mengharpkan adanya pemuda berkepala kuning itu.

Sai yang melihat Hinata diam saja menghampirinya. "Kau...ehm..."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah iya! Aku lupa. Ehm...kenapa kau tidak ikut berpesta?"

"Ah, aku hanya sedang lelah saja." jawab Hinata alibi.

"Benarkah? Apa bukan karena tidak ada Naruto?"

"Eh" Pipi Hinata berubah memerah.

"Benar kan? Apa kau menyukai Naruto, ne Hinata?" tebak Sai.

Hinata serasa mati langkah. "A-aku..."

"Hey Sai! Kenapa kau duduk bersama Hinata?" Ino menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jadu begini Ino, Sepertinya Hinta suka sama- mmpppfftt" Hinata langsung membekap mulut Sai yang ember.

"A-aku suka lagunya. Iya. Lagunya bagus." Alibi Hinata. "Ayo kita menari lagi." alih gadis itu. Menyeret Ino untuk ia ajak menari, meninggalkan Sai yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Hinata berpesta bersama teman-temannya dengan semangat. Melupakan semua kejadian yang telah membuatnya terasa terbebani.

##########

Beberapa saat sebelum pesta. Pukul 4 sore.

Teman-teman Hinata yang telah berhasil masuk ke apartemen milik kakaknya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan untuk Hinata.

"Balonnya di sana saja. Ya bagus! Lalu konvetinya sebagian di taruh di samping ruangan lalu yang lain di pegang saja. Terompetnya jangan lupa!" Sakura tengah mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk menata ruangan. Ia mendekorasi ruangan bersama beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Kalian, pegang terompet ya. Nanti saat Hinata datang dan menyalakan lampu kalian langsung tiup terompet di tangan kalian." perintah Temari pada tiga pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya, sambil memberikan masing-masing terompet.

"Kenapa harus kami sih? Merepotkan saja." komentar Shikamaru sambil mengembalikan terompet di tangannya pada gadis berkucir empat itu.

"Hey! Yang lain sudah mendapat bagian masing-masing. Jadi jangan menolak seenak jidatmu sendiri!" Balas Temari sambil kembali menyerahkan terompet itu pada Shikamaru.

"Terserah kau saja lah." katanya menyerah.

"Ck."

"Wanita memang tidak suka di batah." Ucap Sai.

"Teman-teman! Rotinya sudah siap!" teriak Ino dari dapur sambil membawa Kue di atas nampan.

"Woah...bagus sekali pig! Ternyata kau cukup berbakat menghias kue." Puji Sakura yang puas dengan hasil hiasan Ino.

"Tentu saja forehead. Kalau hanya begini sih seupil buatku." bangganya.

"Tapi siapa yang akan membawa kue?" tanya gadis berambut pink pendek itu.

"Aku, Kau dan Temari nantikan di depan jadi tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kalau...Ah! Naruto! Bisa kau kesini?"

Naruto yang sedang memasang konveti segera mendekati gadis berkucir pony tail itu. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti bisakah kau yang membawa kue ini?" usul Ino.

"Kenapa aku? Lebih baik kau atau Sakura saja yang membawanya." Tolak Naruto.

"Tak bisa! Kami harus ada di depan untuk menyambut Hinata. Jadi ku mohon...kau mau kan?"

Naruto tampak berfikir fikir, sementara Ino terus memohon sambil memasang puppy eyenya.

"Ck, baiklah. Aku akan membawanya. Dan berhenti menatapku sepertu itu." kata Naruto terpaksa sambil merebut kue di tangan Ino.

"Nah begitu dong!"

Drrttt...Drrttt...

Handphone di saku celana Naruto bergetar. Ia meletakkan kue di tangannya ke meja,lalu mengambil Handphone di sakunya.

Hn, ada apa?" Wajahnya yang semula nampak kesal berubah serius.

"Apa? Lagi?...Sekarang kalian dimana?...baiklah, tunggu aku dan jangan kemanapun!"

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Naruto berubah serius mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut berpesta. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. Jadi maaf. Tolong sampaikan ungkapan maafku pada Hinata." dan sebelum kedua gadis itu bertanya lebih lanjut, ia telah berlari keluar apartemen terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, kenapa mendadak sih?!" Kesal Sakura

"Yah, rencana ku gagal." Keluh Ino.

Sementara itu Naruto langsung bergegas ke suatu tempat dengan mengendarai motor balap hitam dengan goresan oranye miliknya.

" _Semoga aku tidak terlambat..."_

 _BERSAMBUNG..._

##########

Yosha! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai! Saya sudah membuat adegan romance yang saya bisa. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan para readers. Jadi karena suatu hal yang sangat mendesak, Naruto nggak jadi ikut pesta bareng lainnya deh. Sebenarnya hal penting apa itu? Lalu siapa penelfon yang menelfon Naruto? Kita lihat saja kelanjutannya! Semakin banyak para readers ngereview, semakin cepat saya update!


	4. Chapter 4

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Hai minna...saya kembali dengan chapter 4! Kayaknya dah beberapa minggu ini saya nggak update fanfic ini. Habis saya lagi nerusin fanfic saya yang di fandom sebelah sih...makanya updatenya telat. Oh iya...makasih buat yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview fic ini. Saya jadi semangat nerusin ceritanya setelah baca review review dari para readers. Mekasih banget... TT_TT. Cukup segini dulu sapaan dari saya. Langsung aja, Read Enjoy!^_^

##############

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut berpesta. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. Jadi maaf. Tolong sampaikan ungkapan maafku pada Hinata." dan sebelum kedua gadis itu bertanya lebih lanjut, ia telah berlari keluar apartemen terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, kenapa mendadak sih?!" Kesal Sakura

"Yah, rencana ku gagal." Keluh Ino.

Sementara itu Naruto langsung bergegas ke suatu tempat dengan mengendarai motor balap hitam dengan goresan oranye miliknya.

" _Semoga aku tidak terlambat..."_

 _#########_

Motor balap berwarna hitam bergaris oranye itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai. Motor itu meliuk-liuk seperti ular saat menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya. Wajah di balik helm berfilm gelap itu tampak khawatir. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdecak ketika kecepatan motornya berkurang.

Pemuda bermata shappire itu terus melajukan motornya hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia tiba di sebuah terowongan remang-remang yang telah lama tidak di pakai. Lalu di pinggir terowongan itu, sebuah mobil jazz berwarna hitam tengah menepi dan disekeliling mobil itu terlihat beberapa orang bertopeng tengah mengepung seorang Pria berambut kuning yang sedang tak berdaya. Naruto langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

##########

"Bagaimana Iruka? Apa dia akan segera kesini?" tanya Pria berambut kuning pada Pria di kursi kemudi yang tadi menelfon seseorang.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi Tuan Muda akan kesini Tuan. Dia mungkin akan tiba sekitar sepuluh menit lagi." jawab oang bernama Iruka.

Pria itu, Minato Namikaze. Pemilik perusahaan Rasengan Corp tengah berada di dalam mobil, lebih tepatnya mengurung diri di dalam mobil bersama orang kepercayaannya, Iruka. Saat ini mobil yang mereka kendarai tengah di kepung beberapa orang bertopeng yang mengendarai motor.

Tujuh orang pengendara itu turun dari motor mereka. Enam orang berambut oranye serupa dan seorang berambut merah pucat. Dua di antaranya membawa katana dan yang lain membawa tongkat baseball. Lima orang dari mereka berusaha memecahkan kaca mobil dengan tongkat itu. Beruntung kaca mobil itu anti peluru, jadi tak akan mudah di pecahkan atau di rusak. Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja kaca itu akan pecah juga jika terus di pukul.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

KREK!

Dan benar saja. Kaca mobil depan yang menjadi sasaran utama mereka telah retak. Itu membuat Iruka menjadi makin panik.

"Tuan! Kacanya retak!"

"Aku tahu. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu hingga bantuan datang."

"Tuan, saya akan keluar untuk mengulur waktu hingga Tuan Muda datang. Tuan tolong di dalam mobil saja."

Iruka bersiap keluar dari mobil tapi bahunya langsung di tahan oleh Minato.

"Aku ikut."

"Tapi tuan, ini berbahaya! Bisa saja nanti tuan terluka!"

"Ya. Tapi aku tetap akan ikut. Mereka hanya mengincarku dan bukan mengincarmu. Jadi lebih baik aku juga ikut mengulur waktu hingga anakku datang."

Iruka tampak khawatir. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil. Tujuh orang bertopeng yang membawa senjata tampak mundur ke belakang, menatap kedua orang itu seperti mangsa.

"Apa mau kalian? Kami tak merasa punya masalah dengan kalian." bentak Iruka yang telah berdiri di hadapan ketujuh orang itu.

Salah seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng kucing, dengan warna rambut merah pucat angkat bicara. "Kami tak punya masalah denganmu. Tapi dengan dia." tunjuknya pada Minato

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan? Uang? Atau nyawaku? Tapi apapun itu aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian!" kata Minato.

Tanpa aba-aba tujuh orang itu langsung menyerang Minato dan Iruka. Mereka berusaha memukul kedua orang itu dengan tongkat, tapi dengan bela diri yang Iruka maupun Minato miliki, mereka masih dapat bertahan dari serangan-serangan itu.

Terjadilah perkelahian tak seimbang tujuh lawan dua. Iruka dan Minato telah berhasil mengalahkan salah seorang yang memegang katana dan seorang yang memegang tongkat baseball. Tersisa lima orang lagi. Tapi salah seorang dari mereka berhasil melumpuhkan Iruka lalu menghajar pria kepercayaan Minato itu hingga babak belur.

"Iruka!" pekik Minato. Konsentrasinya teralihkan hingga tak sadar, ia berhasil terkena pukulan tongkat baseball tepat di tengkuknya.

DUAK

"UGH!"

Minato langsung jatuh dalam posisi tersungkur. Kepalanya terasa berputar karena efek pukulan tadi. Orang-orang bertopeng itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Muahahahaha...jadi hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan Tuan Na-mi-ka-ze?" ejek pria bertopeng kucing.

"Brengsek!" maki Minato.

"Seharusnya kami yang mengatakannya. Kau lah yang brengsek Minato. Kau terlalu naif dan egois. Dan ini adalah hukuman yang akan kau terima."

Pria bertopeng kucing yang membawa katana, mengeluarkan katananya dari sarung lalu mengarahkannya pada leher Minato.

"Selamat tinggal Minato. Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan istrimu kembali."

Katana itu melayang di udara, hingga beberapa centi lagi akan berhasil menebas leher Minato. Minato memejamkan matanya, pasrah. Tapi tiba-tiba pria bertopeng kucing itu terlempar ke samping akibat di tabrak seorang pengendara bermotor dan empat pria yang berada tak jauh darinya langsung menjauhi Minato.

Di depan Minato, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning sama sepertinya dengan aksen kumis kucing yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia memarkirkan motor balapnya di depan Minato. Meletakkan helm berfilm hitam di jok motor. Kemudian ia berjongkok, memastikan keadaan orang di dekatnya.

"Ayah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Minato tampak tersenyum."Tak begitu baik Naruto. Mereka hampir menebasku."

Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto membantu pria yang adalah ayahnya berdiri.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Sisanya serahkan padaku."

Naruto beralih menatap tajam empat orang bertopeng yang telah menghajar ayahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memegang katana telah pingsan di tabraknya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu bocah!"

"Tentu saja ada, karena kalian berani menyakiti ayahku."

"Cih! Kalau begitu kau akan mati bersama ayahmu yang hina itu!"

Pria-pria pemegang tongkat basebal itu menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Dan Naruto juga berlari menerjang ketiga orang itu dengan tangan terkepal.

Duag!

Kepalan Naruto berhasil mengenai wajah salah seorang pria itu. Ia kemudian menendang perut pria itu hingga tersungkur.

Tongkat lain mengarah dari belakang kepalanya. Naruto sedikit menundukkan badannya lalu berbalik menahan tangan kanan pria itu yang sedang memegang tongkat. Pria itu tak tinggal diam. Ia mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke perut Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di tangan pria itu lalu menahan tendangan pria itu dengan dua tangan. Ia berhasil memegang kaki kanan pria itu lalu dengan cepat memelintir kakinya hingga berbunyi 'Krek'. Lalu tubuh pria itu jatuh ke aspal sambil gerguling-guling.

Seorang lainnya berhasil menendang punggung Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit. Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan kakinya ke wajah orang itu tapi dapat di tahan dengan satu lengan. Serangan balik di luncurkan orang. Itu ia mengepalkan tinju kanannya ke wajah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menundukkan badannya lalu memukul perut orang itu secara beruntun hingga terjerembab.

Pria terakhir menyerang Naruto dengan tangan kosong. Pria bertubuh besar itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk memukul tengkuk Naruto. Tapi Naruto langsung menahan tangan pria itu tanpa berbalik. Pria itu mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas ke kepala Naruto dan Naruto mengkap tangan itu. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto langsung membanting tubuh pria itu.

Naruto berdiri, membersihkan seragam sekolahnya yang kotor karena berkelahi.

"Cih. Ternyata kalian hanya besar mulut."

Tap tap tap

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat pria yang tadi ia tabrak berlari sambil mengayunkan katana padanya. Naruto dengan cepat berusaha menghindari serangan serangan itu. Tapi akhirnya ayunan katana itu berhasil juga mengenai Naruto. Pria itu berniat menusuk Naruto dan Naruto langsung melompat mundur hingga tak sengaja kakinya menginjak batu dan ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Kesempatan di gunakan oleh pria bertopeng macan untuk menyerang Naruto dan serangannya berhasil menggores lengan baju kanan Naruto dan menembus ke kulitnya hingga menciptakan goresan panjang yang kemudian mengeluarkan darah.

Crasshh!

"Ugh!"

Naruto mundur ke belakang. Ia memegangi lengan kananya yang terasa mati rasa. Darah mengalir melewati lengannya. Tapi tak mau berlama-lama menyelesaikan pertarungan, Naruto langsung melancarkan tinju kanannya dan menendang Pria itu hingga terjatuh dan katana di tangan pria itu terlepas.

Tanpa aba-aba Pria bertopeng kucing itu dan keenam temannya mengambil kembali senjata mereka lalu langsung bergegas menaiki motor dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tubuh babak belur.

Minato bersama Iruka yang telah babak belur menghampiri Naruto yang tampak mengernyit sakit menahan luka di lengan kanannya. Iruka langsung memeriksa lengan kanan Naruto.

"Tuan Muda, anda terluka! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!" Ajak Iruka dengan raut khawatir.

Naruto menyobek lengan baju kanannya lalu membalut luka di lengannya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah dengan kain itu. "Tidak perlu. Begini sudah lebih baik. Lalu bagaimana dengamu paman Iruka?"

"Saya tak terluka terlalu parah Tuan Muda."

"Syukurlah. Maaf aku agak terlambat ayah."

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Kau tepat waktu Naruto. Aku hampir kehilangan kepalaku jika kau tak langsung menabrak pria tadi. Tapi akibatnya kau jadi terluka. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit."

"Tak perlu. Luka ini tidak parah." Naruto menatap tempat di mana orang-orang bertopeng itu melarikan diri.

"Ayah, siapa sebenarnya mereka? Kenapa mereka menyerang Ayah?"

"Mereka hanya orang-orang yang di bayaruntuk membunuhku." jelas Minato.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Lalu kenapa dia ingin ayah terbunuh?:

"Belum saatnya kau tahu Nak. Yang pasti aku ingin kau juga berhati-hati. Bisa jadi mereka juga akan menyerangmu."

Naruto tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Ayahnya. "Ayah selalu bilang begitu. Aku sudah cukup untuk menjaga diriku sendiri Ayah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita kembali ke rumah saja karena kau tak mau ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menjahit lukamu."

##########

Konoha Senior High School

-Istirahat-

Pemuda berambut kuning mendatangi meja gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengobrol bersama gadis berkucir pony tail.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat Hinata?"

Sakura berhenti mengobrol dengan Ino. "Aku tidak lihat. Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

 _Flash back on._

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Naruto berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ia memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah yang ada di samping depan halaman Sekolah. Bahkan parkiran baru di isi beberapa motor saja. Ia melepas helm berfilm gelapnya lalu duduk di jok motor sambil matanya terus menatap gerbang sekolah, seolah sedang mengintai.

Satu per satu warga sekolah beedatangan. Naruto sedang mencari salah seorang dari mereka, hingga tak lama seorang gadis bermahkotakan indigo masuk sambil membawa beberapa buku besar di depan dadanya. Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menghampiri gadis itu yang sudah memasuki koridor.

"Hinata!"

Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu, tapi si gadis tak menggubris panggilannya.

"Hinata!"

Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara cukup keras dan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak menoleh, ia malah makin mempercepat langkahnya dan menghilang di belokan koridor. Naruto berlari menyusulnya dan tak berhasil menemukan Hinata. Bahkan ketika di kelas ia sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu. Hanya ada tas di bangkunya saja. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Apa dia marah karena kemarin aku tak ikut di pesta perayaan kedatangannya?"

 _End flash back._

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saja. Sebenarnya kemana perginya gadis Hyuuga itu?. Ia melirik ke arah pintu dan tepat saat itu seorang gadis berkucir empat masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal. Temari menaruh buku-buku itu di atas meja guru.

"Naruto. Coba saja kau tanya Temari. Mungkin dia tahu Hinata di mana." usul Ino.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian ia menghampiri gadis berkucir empat itu yang sedang merapikan buku-buku tadi.

"Temari, apa kau melihat Hinata?"

Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda bermata shappire itu. "Hinata? Oh tadi aku melihatnya di perpustaka-hey! Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu!" Heran gadis berkucir empat itu karena pemuda berkepala kuning tadi langsung berlari ke luar kelas sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Sepertinya Naruto berpikir Hinata marah padanya karena masalh kemarin." sahut Sakura yang telah berjalan mendekati Temari.

"Hontou ka?"

"Mungkin saja..."

"Oh...pantas, tadi aku melihat Hinata sedikit murung. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak marah pada Naruto."

"Lalu pada siapa?"

"Dia sedang ada masalah lain..."

#########

Naruto berlari memasuki perpustakaan yang tenang. Ia mencari-cari gadis berambut indigo. Rak-rak buku yang banyak dan tinggi sedikit menyulitkannya menemukan gadis itu. Hingga di salah satu rak di pojokan, ia menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Di sana Hinata tengah melihat-lihat buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Manik lavendernya meneliti setiap judul buku dengan cepat. Mulutnya juga ikut bergumam. Hingga sebuah buku bersampul biru menarik perhatiannya. Ia berusaha meraih buku itu tapi tangan kecilnya tak dapat mencapai buku itu. Bahkan dengan berjinjitpun ia juga belum bisa meraihnya hingga tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh ke samping.

Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya lalu menariknya hingga berdiri kembali. Hinata merasakan seseorang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan orang itu terulur mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru yang tadi hendak di ambilnya. Hinata berbalik dan tepat di depannya saat ini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning, menyodorkan buku tadi di depan Hinata.

"Naruto!" kagetnya.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit melihat Hinata akhirnya memanggil namanya.

"Untung tadi kau tidak jatuh. Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan untuk mengambilnya?"

Hinata hanya diam.

"Ambil ini."

Naruto menyerahkan buku bersampul biru itu pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya.

"Terimakasih." jawab Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu kembali sibuk melihat-lihat buku di rak dan mengabaikan kehadiran Naruto. Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia kira Hinata sudah tak marah lagi padanya. Ternyata masih saja. Tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia kembali memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Gadis itu tetap sibuk meneliti setiap buku di rak itu. Naruto terus memanggilnya dan mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan ke rak-rak lain.

"Hey Hinata. Kau marah padaku?"

Hinata masih diam. Alhasil hal itu menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan.

Tapi Hinata hanya diam. Menganggapnya angin lalu. Hinata mengambil buku di salah satu rak lalu berbalik, tak melihat di depannya telah berdiri Naruto. Hinata hendak berjalan tapi di cegat oleh Naruto.

"Minggir Naruto."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Jadi tolong minggir."

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Naruto tetap kukuh tak mau pergi. Dan dengan terpaksa Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping. Tak sengaja ia menyentuh lengan kanan Naruto yang sedang di perban hingga pemuda itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ugh!"

Hinata langsung menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap khawatir Naruto yang memegangi lengan kanannya.

"N-Naruto, k-kau kenapa? Apa aku mendorongmu terlalu keras?"

"Ugh...tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto masih memegangi lengannya.

Hinata meletakkan bukunya di meja di dekat rak lalu menarik tangan Naruto yang masih menutupi lengan kanannya. Hinata menyingkap lengan baju Naruto hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat sebuah luka yang dibalut perban di lengan kanan Naruto.

"Astaga. Ada apa dengan lengan kananmu Naruto?"

Hinata menatap manik biru di depannya yang terlihat menyipit menahan sakit.

"Um...etto...kemarin aku terjatuh di rumah dan tak sengaja lenganku tergores ujung meja hingga berdarah. Mungkin ini hukuman karena kemarin aku tak bisa datang ke pesta perayaan kedatanganmu. Haha..." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa garing. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu karena tak mau Hinata merasa lebih khawatir.

"Lalu apa Naruto sudah ke dokter?."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Ini hanya luka gores biasa. Besok pasti sudah sembuh."

Bohong jika Naruto mengatakan besok akan sembuh. Karena luka akibat sabetan katana ini cukup dalam. Butuh waktu mungkin seminggu lebih sampai luka itu benar-benar sembuh.

"Benarkah hanya luka gores biasa? Kalau begitu yokatta..." jawab Hinata. Tangannya masih berada di lengan Naruto.

Naruto senang karena Hinata sepertinya sudah tak marah padanya. Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih karena luka ini Hinata jadi lupa dengan marahnya. Dan perasaan Naruto juga menghangat karena ternyata gadis itu peduli padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata karena sedari tadi Naruto terus memperhatikannya.

"Tidak. Hanya menduga sepertinya kau sudah tak marah padaku."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak pernah marah padamu Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hinata menunduk. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menghindarimu. Hanya saja aku sedang punya masalah. Jadi maafkan aku..." sesalnya.

Kali ini Naruto jadi ikut merasa bersalah. "Be-begitu ya? Ku kira kau marah padaku. Maaf ya aku jadi terkesan memaksamu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham."

"Baiklah..kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mereka bersama-sama keluar dari perpustakaan dengan berjalan berdampingan.

 _Flash back on._

Hari ini Hinata sangat senang. Ia mendapat pesta kejutan dari teman-temannya. Padahal dia baru beberapa hari di Konoha Senior High School tapi sudah mendapat banyak teman.

Malam ini ia duduk kursinya, menulis diary. Pulpen di tangannya dengan lincah menuliskan pengalaman di hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Handphone di mejanya berbunyi. Hinata melihat nama penelfonnya yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupunya, Neji.

"Halo, Nii-san."

"Onee-chan!" pekik suara di seberang telepon. Hinata tersentak. Ini bukan suara kakaknya, tapi...

"Hanabi-chan!"

"Ya Hinata-nee..."

"Kenapa handphone Neji-nii bisa ada padamu?" bingung Hinata.

"Ehm...e-etto..."

"Halo Hinata!" suaranya berubah menjadi laki-laki. Hinata dapat memastikan kalau ini adalah suara kakak sepupunya.

"Kakak, sekarang kakak di mana? Kenapa bisa ada Hanabi?"

Neji tampak diam sebentar. "Begini Hinata. Hanabi nekat kabur dari rumah menggunakan bus umum dan mendatangiku di kantor tempatku bekerja."

Hinata serasa ingin jatuh dari kursinya. "Nani? Hanabi-chan kabur? Malam-malam begini? Lalu bukankah kakak bilang di surat bahwa kakak sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Tenten-nee?"

"Sebenarnya aku membuat kejutan untuk Tenten di kantor dan sudah selesai dari tadi. Hari ini aku ada kerja lembur, dan tiba-tiba Hanabi muncul di depanku dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah."

Hinata tercengang. Kenapa adiknya ini nekat sekali? Jangan bilang dia ingin seperti Hinata.

"Halo Nee-chan."

Hinata segera tersadar. Ini suara adiknya. "Ya Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi yang berada di seberang telepon terisak. "Nee-chan kapan pulang? Hanabi kangen...kalau kakak tidak pulang Hanabi jadi sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemani Hanabi tidur...Hanabi ingin ikut kakak saja...Ayah menyebalkan. Hanabi meminta ayah untuk mencari kakak tapi ayah tak pernah menggubrisnya...Kakak...pulanglah..."

Hati Hinata teriris mendengar keluhan adiknya. Lalu dirinya harua bagaimana? Tak mungkin dirinya kembali ke rumah.

"Hanabi-chan, lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah. Ayah pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Kakak akan kembali secepatnya.."

"Tapi Nee-chan.."

"Hey...kakak kan sudah bilang akan kembali secepatnya. Jadi Hanabi-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu janji ya kak...kakak akan pulang cepat...kalau begitu Hanabi akan pulang ke Tou-san..."

"Hinata..." Handphone berpindah ke Neji.

"Ya kak Neji?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar Hanabi pulang. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah karena aku tak pulang sampai besok..."

"Ya...hati-hati kak..."

Cklik

Sambungan terputus. Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tak ia sangka ternyata akibat kepergiannya bisa membuat Hanabi, adiknya nekat membolos sekolah dan datang ke kantor Neji menggunakan bus. Memang sih Kantor Neji masih satu kota dengan sekolah Hanabi. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah hal yang nekat!

"Maafkan Nee-chan...Hanabi..."

 _End Flash back_

#########

Enam orang dengan rambut oranye serupa berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong panjang di sebuah kediaman. Lalu seorang pria berambut merah pucat berjalan di depan keenamnya. Matanya yang membentuk garis-garis lingkaran aneh menatap tajam ujung lorong itu yang merupakan sebuah pintu besar bercat coklat.

Tangannya membuka pintu itu dan tampaklah di mata sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan patung patung dan lukisan mahal terpampang di setiap sudutnya. Lalu di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja dengan kursi yang berbalik menatap tembok, dan di sana seseorang tengah duduk sambil memainkan sebuah pena. Di samping kanan kirinya berdiri dua orang dengan pakain hitam dan putih.

Pria bermata aneh tadi masuk dengan langkah cepat bersama enam orang lainnya. Lalu setelah sampai di depan meja, mereka lantas berlutut.

"Kami kembali tuan."

Orang yang di panggil tuan oleh pria aneh tadi masih tetap menatap ke arah tembok.

"Bagaimana Nagato? Apa kalian telah berhasil membunuh Namikaze brengsek itu?" tanya orang itu. Dari nada bicaranya jelas bahwa dia seorang pria.

Pria berambut merah yang di pangil Nagato menunduk. "Maaf tuan. Kami gagal membunuhnya."

Pria di kursi mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa? Kalian gagal?"

'Ya, sebenarnya kami hampir berhasil memenggal kepala Namikaze itu, tapi tanpa di duga seorang bocah berambut kuning yang sangat mirip dengannya tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar kami."

Pria itu tertawa.

"Muahaha...jadi kalian kalah dari seorang bocah? Lucu sekali."

"Tapi ilmu bela dirinta jauh melampauhi kami. Kami kalah telak darinya."

"Aku tak menerima alasan. Kalian telah gagal menjalankan tugas jadi sebagai hukuman..."

Plik

Orang itu menjentikkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba keenam orang di belakang Nagato langsung berteriak keras. Mereka berteriak karena sebuah arua listrik bertegangan tinggi mengalir ke arah mereka.

KYAAAAAHHHHH!

tubuh mereka jatuh satu persatu dan Nagato hanya bisa menatap nanar tubuh-tubuh yang telah berubah menjadi mayat itu.

'Itu adalah hukuman karena tidak berhasil membunuhnya."

Nagato beralih ke arah pria tang duduk di kursi. "T-tuan...ke-kenapa anda hanya melakukannya pada mereka?"

"Itu karena aku masih membutuhkanmu. Aku akan memberimu tugas lagi dan kali ini aku tak menerima kata gagal. Kau selidiki bocah berambut kuning itu. Cari tahu seluruh identitasnya. Kau akan bekerjasama dengan dua anak buahku. Kalian masuklah..."

Dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui pintu samping. Seorang pria dan wanita. Si pria berambut oranye dan si wanita berambut biru dengan sebuah hiasan mirip bunga dari kertas bertengger di rambutnya.

"Nagato...mereka akan menjadi partnermu. Yahiko, seorang ahli bela diri sekaligus pria dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan di atas rata rata dan Konan, wanita dengan kemampuan hacker dan intuisi tajam. Mereka adalah mata-mata hebat. Mereka akan membantumu. Jadi sekarang kalian bertiga segeralah pergi dan bawakan semua informasi yang aku butuhkan."

"Baik tuan."

Lalu ketiga orang itu keluar dari ruangan itu bersama-sama.

Pria yang masih duduk di kursi itu lantas berbalik setelah mereka bertiga pergi. Wajah yang rusak sebelah, lalu mata yang berwarna merah. Rambut hitam pendek dan ia mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna gelap. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil memainkan sebuah pena di tangan.

"Jad pria itu minta bantuan pada anaknya? Huh, aku jadi penasaran dengan bocah berambut kuning itu. Sepertinya dia akan membawa masalah besar pada rencanaku."

###########

"Jadi apa kalian sudah paham anak-anak?"

Semua mengangguk. Saat ini jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung di ruang kelas Hinata. Pelajaran jam ini adalah seni musik. Tadi Anko sensei tengah mengajarkan tentang kunci-kunci lagu dan jenis-jenis suara.

"Karena kalian sudah paham, aku akan memberikan tugas kelompok untuk dua orang. Kalian harus menyanyi duet, berpasangan putra-putri dan lagunya harus untuk dua orang dan berbahasa inggris. Kalian harus sudah siap untuk maju minggu depan sambil membawa alat musik. Dan aku akan menghukum siapa saja yang tak melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk, tak berani menolak perintah guru galak satu itu.

"Bagus. Jadi silakan mencari pasangan." dan Anko pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dalam keadaan hening.

Setelah Anko pergi kelas berubah ramai. Mereka tengah sibuk mencari pasangan untuk bernyanyi bersama. Sasuke meminta Sakura hadi pasangannya dan langsung di iyakan oleh Sakura. Ino tengah meminta Sai menjadi pasangan nyanyinya dan Sai meberimanya. Shikamaru dengan sok terpaksa meminta Temari satu kelompok yang di terima oleh gadis itu dengan sok terpaksa juga. Padahal dalam hati sama-sama bersyukur bisa satu jelompok. Sekarang tinggal Hinata yang bingung ingin sekelompok dengan siapa...apa...Naruto saja ya? Tapi apakah dia mau?

"Hinata, kau bersamaku ya?" pinta Kiba yang sudah mejeng di meja Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" tanya Shino.

"Kau denganku saja Hinata." pinta Chouji.

Hinata agak bingung karna ada banyak laki-laki yang ingin mengajaknnya satu kelompok. Padahal Hinata ingin satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Tapi sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Hinata.

"Hinata sudah berpasangan denganku. Jadi kalian carilah pasangan lain." usir Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Karena tak mau benar-benar di bunuh dengan tatapan Naruto, mereka bertiga begegas meninggalkan Hinata yang masih cengo di tempatnya.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Kau denganku ya Hinata?"

Hinata hanya bisa menatap heran pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sepertinya doa Hinata terkabulkan dengan cepat.

"Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Em...aku ingin saja. Jadi bagaimana?"

Akhirnya dengan malu-malu, Hinata mengangguk dan itu langsung membuat Naruto senang.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sepulang sekolah kita latihan di rumahmu ya?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Dengan terpaksa Hinata kembali mengangguk. Yah...setidaknya Hinata senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Hanya saja...apa kaka sepupunya akan mengijinkannya membawa teman ke apartemen? Apa lagi dia laki-laki? Tapi sepertinya tak apa karena hari ini kakaknya tak pulang lagi.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata ke apartemen gadis itu. Hinata bingung sendiri karena pemuda itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Tapi karena tak mau ambil pusing ia mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ke luar kelas.

Belum sampai satu menit mereka berjalan, suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar mendekat.

"NARUTO!"

Orang yang di panggil lantas menengok dan tepat di belakangnya, Kiba tengah berlari dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto! Gawat!" pekik Kiba.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang. Pemuda itu merasakan akan ada hal yang tak beres.

"Kode merah!" pekik Kiba.

Seketika Naruto yang tampak tenang berubah menjadi gelisah. Ia menggeram. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto merasakan aura berbeda dari Naruto. Ia menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Na-Naruto...ada apa?"

Naruto lantas menoleh ke Hinata. Shappirenya menatap Hinata tajam tapi tak lama kembali melembut.

"Ne Hinata, Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan lain. Jadi sepertinya kita tak bisa latihan hari ini." jelas Naruto.

Hinata semula tampak bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kiba dan Naruto? Kenapa mereka tampak kesal seperti tadi? Lalu apa yang di maksud Kiba dengan kode merah? Tapi Hinata sungkan untuk bertanya karena melihat keadaan saat ini yang berubah tak enak.

"Uhm..tak apa kok. Besok saja kita latihan." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan Hinata. Ayo Kiba!"

Kemudian Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata bersama Kiba yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka tampak sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Sebenarnya Naruto dan Kiba ada urusan penting apa ya? Hah...sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera pulang."

Hinata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sekolahan.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning itu terlihat berlari ke arah parkiran bersama Kiba. Di parkiran telah menunggu Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang!."

"Ya. Kiba memberiku kode merah. Jadi ada masalah apa?"

"Kau harus ikut kami! Sepertinya basecamp kita di serang."

"Apa? Kalau gegitu ayo ke sana!"

Naruto naik ke motornya bersama Sasuke dan lainnya yang sudah siap dengan motor mereka. Lalu gerombolan itu melaju cepat ke suatu tempat.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat seperti rumah, tapi tak terlalu besar. Di pintu rumah itu tertulis sebuah tulisan 'Rokie'. Naruto dan teman-temannya turun dari motor. Dengan tergesa Naruto langsung membuka pintu rumah itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ke dalam tempat yang menjadi basecamp mereka.

Seluruh perabotan di dalam rusak dan patah, Tv di ruangan itu pecah dan beberapa pigura berisikan gambar Naruto dan teman-temannya juga pecah. Tembok di penuhi coretan-coretan tak biadap, mengejek nama-nama anggota geng yang di juluki 'Rokie'

Naruto tampak murka. Dia menendang meja di tengah ruangan itu yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini!" geram Naruto. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Shikamaru maju, memberikan secarik kertas pada Naruto yang berisikan sebuah pesan.

"Ini. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di jok motormu. Bacalah."

Naruto membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

" _Nah ..Rokie busuk...bagaimana keadaan kalian ya setelah melihat basecamp yang kalian bangga-banggakan itu? Pasti kalian akan senang karena aku telah mendekor ulang gubuk menjijikkan itu hingga menjadi penuh warna. Bagus bukan karyaku? Jika kalian ingin menemuiku, kalian bisa datang di lapangan belakang, dekat pertokoan di sekolah. Ku harap si KYUUBI juga datang...aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksinya ketika bertemu denganku..._

 _Tertanda : Geng Shukaku."_

Naruto langsung melempar kertas yang telah di bacanya itu ke lantai. Ia berbalik, menatap ke empat teman satu gengnya.

"Aku akan menemui Shukaku bersaudara brengsek itu. Apa kalian ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak terima camp kita di seperti inikan!" teriak Kiba.

"Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang sialan itu!" kata Sai.

"Merepotkan saja. Tapi aku akan tetap ikut. Bisa apa kau tanpa ahli strategi sepertiku" kata Shikamaru di selingi menguap.

"Kami semua ikut, Kaichou.." tambah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. Pandangannya berubah tajam.

"Shikamaru, siapkan rencana!"

##########

"Gaara, kau yakin mereka akan datang?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di dekat ring basket mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Kankuro. Mereka tak akan menolak undangan itu."

Pemuda berambut coklat yang tadi bertanya pada Gaara lantas ikut tersenyum.

"Khe, baguslah jika idemu ini berhasil memancing mereka keluar. Dendam kita terbalaskan."

"Sekarang lebih baik kita siapkan pasukan. Walau mereka hanya berlima, tapi bela diri mereka tak bisa di remehkan."

Kankuro mengangguk. Kemudian ia berteriak memanggil teman-temannya. Lima belas orang lebih berjalan mendekat dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Bersiaplah, karena tamu kita akan segera datang." kata Kankuro.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri. Senyumnya melebar.

"Mereka datang..."

Dan sebentar lagi perkelahian antara geng Rokie dan Shukaku akan di mulai. Apakah Geng Rokie akan memenangkan perjelahian ini?

Bersambung...

#########

Wah...kok tiba-tiba ada adegan kayak gini ya? Saya juga bingung kok bisa ngetik kayak gini. Dan Author merasa words di chapter ini lebih banyak. Dan mungkin ceritanya agak membingungkan. Dan maaf karena saya updatenya lama. Maafkan author TT_TT. Pokoknya author harap kalian Para Readers mau nge read n ngereview fic ini. Please...RnR!


	5. Chapter 5

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Yo minna...saya kembali dengan chapter lima. Makasih buat review para Readers di cgap sebelumnra. Saya beryukur ada yang muji fanfic jelek ini. Saya mau njelasin beberapa poin di chapter sebelumnya.

Jadi saya ceritain Naruto itu punya geng namanya Rokie yang anggotanya Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Basecamp mereka dibserang sama geng sebelah, gengnya Gaara dan Kankuro yang saya namain geng Shukaku. Aneh ya namanya? -_-. Huft...habis saya bingung mau namain geng mereka apaan.

Dan lagi di sini Temari saya ceritain nggak bersaudara sama Kankuro dan Gaara. Jadi jqngan pada bingung ya ...

Oke mungkin ini aja yang aku jelasin. Selanjutnya...Read Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

##########

"Khe, baguslah jika idemu ini berhasil memancing mereka keluar. Dendam kita terbalaskan."

"Sekarang lebih baik kita siapkan pasukan. Walau mereka hanya berlima, tapi bela diri mereka tak bisa di remehkan."

Kankuro mengangguk. Kemudian ia berteriak memanggil teman-temannya. Lima belas orang lebih berjalan mendekat dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Bersiaplah, karena tamu kita akan segera datang." kata Kankuro.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri. Senyumnya melebar.

"Mereka datang..."

#########

CHAPTER 5.

"Mereka datang..."

Kankuro dan lainnya lantas membalikkan badan. Sepertinya orang-orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

Empat orang pemuda masuk ke dalam lapangan. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Dua dari mereka, Shikamaru dan Sasuke memegang botol spray berisi cat minyak di masing-masing tangan. Sementara Sai dan Kiba sama sekali tak memegang senjata. Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika telah sampai di tengah lapangan.

Kankuro menatap bingung keempat orang itu. Kenapa mereka tak membawa senjata dan malah membawa spray?

"Apa mereka ingin sok jago? Tak membawa senjata seperti itu? Dan malah membawa spray."

Pemuda dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya menatap keempat orang itu penuh selidik. Ia memasang senyum mengejek. "Heh, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Di mana si Kyuubi?"

"Jangan-jangan dia sedang menangis lantaran gubuk bobroknya kita rusak..." cerocos Kankuro kemudian tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Sai memasang senyumannya. "Maaf, tapi ketua kami tak setolol ketua geng busukmu yang hanya berani merusak basecamp geng lain." komentarnya pedas.

Wajah Kankuro memanas. "Beraninya kalian mengatai gengku. Dasar Brengsek!"

"Lihat...bahkan kalian tak berani bertarung satu lawan satu. Parahnya membawa senjata juga. Cih...pe-nge-cut." ucap Kiba dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhir.

Gaara maju. "Lalu untuk apa botol spray di tangan kalian berdua itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk tangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Berusaha membutakan mata kami huh?"

Shikamaru menguap. "Hoam...maaf menyela...asal kau tahu saja. Kami lebih bermoral dari pada kalian."

"Heh? Benarkah? Pintar sekali kau berkata." komentar Gaara.

"Membosankan juga jika hanya berdiri seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke acaranya intinya?" tantang Kankuro.

"Sebelum mulai. Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kalian menghancurkan camp kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja sebagai balasan saat itu. Dan lagi di mana sebenarnya ketua kalian itu?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan lain."

Gaara mendecih. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku cukup kecewa dia tak datang. Tapi tak masalah. Semuanya...serang!"

"HYAAAAHHH!"

Gaara memerintah anak buahnya menyerang Sasuke dan lainnya sementara dia sendiri hanya menonton bersama Kankuro.

Shikamaru menatap teman-temannya.

"Sesuai rencana. Jangan lupa!" komando Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik." komentar Kiba.

Lalu keempat orang itu bersiap dengan rencana mereka. Dan mulailah rencana itu dijalankan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke berlari ke pinggir lapangan sementara Sai dan Kiba masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Sasuke ke sebelah kanan dan Shikamaru ke sebelah Kiri. Mereka berlari sambil menyemprotkan cat minyak di botol spray ke lantai. Lantas anak buah Gaara menatap kedua orang itu bingung.

Srrroooott!

"Huh, apa yang sedang meraka berdua lakukan un?" bingung Deidara, pemuda berambut kuning yang di kucir pony tali.

Tapi tiba-tiba

Duak!

Kepalan tangan seseorang berhasil mengenai pipinya.

"Ups...maaf...tiba-tiba tanganku gatal sekali ingin memukul wajah jelekmu." kata Sai sambil tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Brengsek! Mati kau!"

Deidara dan dua orang lainnya langsung menyerang Sai. Sai menahan serangan mereka.

"Kau hanya ingin menonton saja? Sasori?"

Sasori dan tiga orang lainnya berhadapan dengan Kiba. Ia mendecih.

"Tak asik jika hanya melihat. Ayo kita mulai."

Sasori bersama tiga orang lainnya langsung menyerang Kiba. Kiba juga ikut menyerang.

Sementara itu sekitar delapan orang lainnya sedang mengejar Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masih berlarian sambil menyemprot spray di kedua tangannya.

"Hey tunggu!" teriak salah seorang anak buah Gaara.

Dral Drap Drap.

Set Set

Srrroottt! Srrooott!

Shikamaru dan Sasuke berhasil menghindari kejaran orang-orang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka tencanakan?" geram Kankuro yang melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya berlarian saja."

Gaara berdiri sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. "Kita lihat saja."

Sementara Sai dan Kiba sedang berjuang mengindari setiap pukulan dari anak buah Gaara. Mereka berkelahi di tengah lapangan. Sai menahan serangan pukulan Deidara sambik tersenyum tak berdosa sementara Kiba membalas pukulan Sasori yang berhasil mendarat di pipinya. Saling tinju, tendang dan hajar.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke masih berlari sambil menyemprotkan Spray dari pinggir ke tengah lapangan.

"Kurang ajar! Mereka malah mengajak main petak umpet!"

"Hey! Kepung mereka dari arah sebaliknya!"

"Pepet mereka ke tengah lapangan!"

Anak buah Gaara berusaha memepet Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Seorang berdiri di depan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dengan botol spray di tangan kanan Sasuke memukulkan botol itu ke wajah orang itu hingga terjatuh.

Shikamaru berhasil di tarik salah seorang geng Shukaku. Kemudian ia berbalik dan memelintir tangan orang itu. Orang itu langsung berusaha melepas tangan Shikamaru dan mundur ke belakang. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan Shikamaru untuk menendang wajah orang itu hingga terjerembab.

Tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil mengepung Shikamaru dan Sasuke ke tengah lapangan di mana Kiba dan Sai sedang menghadapai anak Geng Shukaku yang lainnya. Mereka terkepung.

"Hehehe...kita berhasil mengepung mereka." bangga Deidara.

Shikamaru bukannya merasa takut malah tersenyum.

"Terkepung? Benarkah?" Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

Ctik

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlempar ke tengah lapangan dan benda itu mengeluarkan asap dengan cepat.

BWUUSSSHHH!

"Gahhh!"

"Apa itu?!"

Gaara dan Kankuro terperanjat. Siapa yang melempar benda seperti itu? Kemudian mereka mengedarkan pandangan, tapi tak dapat melihat apa-apa karena tertutup asap. Ketika asap sudah hilang, mereka tak dapat menemukan Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Di mana mereka? Dan siapa yang melemparkan bom gas?" bingung Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan ring bersama kankuro. Anak buahnya juga bingung mencari mereka.

"Mencari kami? Huh?"

Suara seseorang terdengar dari samping. Mereka menoleh dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Dan di sanalah mereka berempat berada. Duduk di atas genting pertokoan yang berada persis di samping lapangan. Tembok pertokoan itu berbatasan langsung dengan tembok lapangan. Lalu di tengah-tengah mereka berempat berdiri pemuda yang menjadi ketua geng Rokie sambil memegang tambang di tangannya.

"Naruto!" pekik Gaara dan Kankuro bersamaan.

"Ah...kaget melihatku?"

"Sejak kapan kau di sana? Turun dan bertarunglah kalian semua! Jangan hanya lari-lari tak jelas lagi!" kesal Kankuro.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Hahaha...Baka...kalian pikir aku dan Sasuke hanya berlarian tanpa maksud?"

"Coba lihat kaki kalian." tambah Sasuke dengan wajah cool.

"A-apa?!"

Mereka segera melihat ke lantai.

Lantai lapangan basket itu telah di penuhi dengan coretan-coretan cat minyak yang di semprotkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tapi anehnya coretan itu seperti membentuk sebuah pola dan di buat kotak dan saling berhubungan satu sama lainnya.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar coretan lho..."Tambah Sai.

Mereka kembali menatap kelima orang itu. Dan tepat saat itu, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah korek dari kantungnya.

Gaara yang semua tak mengerti mulai paham. Ia terbelalak.

"Ja-jangan-jangan..."

Naruto menyalakan korek di tangannya, Shikamaru tersenyum sinis lalu menjelaskan. "Spray itu tak hanya mengandung cat, tapi juga minyak dan tiner. Kalian tahu kan jika minyak dan tiner itu mudah terbakar?"

"A-apa?!

"Korek ini akan memberikan api pada lintasan cat itu."

Naruto melemparkan korek di tangannya yang masih menyala ke lintasan cat dan...

WEERR

BLAAARR

Api langsung membakar lintasan cat itu.

"WHAAAA! PANAAASS!"Teriak-orang-orang yang ada di lintasan cat. Kaki mereka terbakar karena menginjak lintasan cat yang telah di penuhi api. Perasaan panik membuat mereka menjerit ketakutan dan lari kesana kemari.

"KAKIKU! KAKIKU TERBAKAR!"

"Tenang...kalian akan selamat jika keluar dari lapangan ini." ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Waaa...tolong...Hiiii..." mereka semua akhirnya keluar dari lapangan dengan kaki terbakar. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sengaja tak membuat lintasan di dekat pintu agar orang-orang itu dapat keluar lapangan

"Baunya harum...seperti ayam panggang...aku jadi lapar..."komentar Kiba seenaknya.

Gaara dan Kankuro yang beruntung tak berada dalam lintasan api itu menatap nyalang Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah merencanakan ini dari awal?"

"Ya...kurang lebih begitu." jawab Naruto.

"Aku menyusun rencana ini matang-matang. Mulai dari lintasan cat yang sengaja ku buat saling berhubungan sampai lintasan itu terbakar. Aku dan Sasuke berkolaborasi membuat polanya sementara Kiba dan Sai memancing anak-anak gengmu agar ke tengah lapangan. Lalu aku membuat lintasan itu mengarah ke tengah supaya kalian berpikir berhasil mengepung kami. Lalu dari atap sesuai tandaku, Naruto melemparkan bom gas ke lapangan agar mengaburkan pandangan kalian dan kami bisa kabur ke pinggir lapangan dan naik ke atap menggunakan tali yang telah Naruto siapkan. Lalu hanya dengan sedikit api, lintasan itupun terbakar.." Jelas Shikamaru dengan gaya jeniusnya.

"Itu sangat tidak biadap! Dasar Bajingan!" Bentak Kankuro tak terima.

"Hal yang kalian lakukan pada kami juga tidak biadap dasar tolol!" teriak Kiba.

"Berhenti teman-teman." perintah Naruto dan merek langsung diam. Kemudian Naruto turun tanpa tali ke lapangan dengan langsung melompat setelah lintasan api tadi padam. Keempat temannya ikut turun mengikuti sang Kaichou.

Naruto telah berada persis di depan Gaara. Ia menatap pemuda bertato 'AI' itu serius.

"Aku tak pernah membuat masalah denganmu. Tapi kau selalu membuat masalah denganku. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Gaara mendecih. Ia maju mendekat ke Naruto. Kilatan kebencian terlihat jelas di manik zamrudnya. "Kau bilang tak ada masalah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian saat itu?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Gaara...itu sudah setahun lalu. Dan itupun aku juga tak sengaja melakukannya. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Lagi pula itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

Gaara tak terima. Ia mendekat. "Mau setahun, sepuluh tahun, bahkan ratusan tahunpun jika kau telah berbuat salah padaku aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena telah macam-macam padaku."

Tiba-tiba Gaara meninju wajah Naruto, sangat keras hingga Naruto terjatuh. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke dan lainnya hendak menolong Naruto dan mungkin akan meninju wajah Gaara ganti. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu menghantam tengkuk mereka. Alhasil keempat orang itu jatuh dengan posisi tersungkur. Kemudian pukulan-demi pukulan mereka rasakan di sekujur tubuh mereka. Menerjang bertubi-tubi. Menimbulkan memar dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

DUK ! DUAK ! DAK! DUKK!

"UGGHH! ARGH! GAHH!"

Gaara tertawa melihat mereka di pukuli. Kemudian orang-orang yang tadi memukul Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba berdiri di samping Gaara. Mereka membawa tongkat basebal yang di gunakan memukuli musuh Gaara dengan tak berperi.

"Kau...brengsek!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. Ia melihat keadaan teman-temannya yang tengah dalam keadaan babak belur dan antara sadar dan tak sadar. Karena kepala mereka terasa sangat sakit hingga sekujur tubuh. Mereka berguling kesakitan.

"Hahaha...kau pikir kami tak punya rencana? Aku tahu kalian pasti akan membuat rencana. Jadi aku telah menyiapkan orang-orang bayaran ini untuk menghajarmu" kata Kankuro.

"Kurang ajar!"

Naruto hendak menyerang Kankuro tapi di halangi oleh orang-orang bayaran Gaara. Mereka ada empat orang. Mereka langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan dengan menggunakan senjata.

Jika dalam keadaan Normal mungkin Naruto tak akan merasa kesulitan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sangat kesulitan menghadapi mereka yang menyerangnya dengan membabi buta karena Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak vit. Lengannya baru saja terkena tebasan katana kemarin dan bahkan lukanya juga belum mengering. Bahkan sekarang Naruto merasakan lengan kanannya terasa sangat sakit dan mati rasa. Lukanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Jadi selama empat orang tadi menyerang, Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dan sekali-kali menyerang dengan tendangannya.

Tapi Kankuro dan Gaara juga ikut andil dalam perkelahian itu. Ketika Naruto menahan pukulan di perutnya, Kankuro berhasil memukul Naruto di tengkuknya dan Gaara memukul wajah Naruto. Naruto oleng. Kesempatan ini di gunakan orang-orang bayaran Gaara untuk menyerangnya. Salah seorang mengayunkan tongkat tepat ke lengan Naruto yang sedang terluka. Naruto langsung memekik kesakitan.

DUKK!

"ARGGHHH!"

Naruto jatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Ia mencengkram lengan kanannya yang berdenyut nyeri dan sangat sakit. Dahinya mengernyit, giginya bergemelutuk. Darah segar langsung mengalir lewat jahitan lukanya yang mungkin terbuka. Lalu merembes hingga membuat lengan baju Naruto memerah karena darah. Nafas pemuda itu terengah.

Gaara berdiri di depan Naruto. Ia memasang senyum mengejek.

"Khe...jadi hanya segini saja kemampuanmu..KYUUBI?"

Naruto berdecih. Ia balas menatap Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. "Setidaknya aku tak menggunakan orang-orang bayaran untuk menghajarmu seperti seorang pengecut."

"Jaga mulutmu!"

Duak!

Gaara kembali meninju wajah Naruto. Darah mengalir dari hidung Naruto. Naruto menyeka darahnya. Ia kambali menatap Gaara dengan senyum mengejek. "Khe...pukulanmu lemah sekali. Apa kau ini laki-laki? Atau jangan-jangan kau perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki?"

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar geram . Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah, hampir menyerupai rambutnya. Ia mengambil tongkat di tangan orang bayarannya lalu mengacungkannya tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Tarik ucapanmu brengsek! Atau aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!"

"Kau pikir aku takut?" balas Naruto. Ia masih saja memancing emosi Gaara.

"Mati kau!"

Gaara mengayunkan tongkat di tangannya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Naruto menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima pukulan itu. Hingga suara seseorang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"NARUTOOO!"

Tongkat itu berhenti di udara. Gaara yang merasa terkejut langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan didapati seseorang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

#########

"Ah iya! Aku lupa! Aku kan mau beli Novel!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan memasuki sebuah toko buku. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya karena ia belum pulang ke apartemen. Tadi setelah Naruto membatalkan latihan mereka, Hinata mampir dulu ke perpustakaan, membaca beberapa Novel dan karya fiksi. hingga tak terasa jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dengan segera, ia meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan meminjam sebuah buku.

Tepat sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, gadis itu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu berhenti di tempat. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan cepat menghampirinya bersama dua gadis berambut pirang.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Temari-chan!"

"Hai..." sapa Sakura.

"Hai juga...kok kalian belum pulang ke rumah?" tanya Hinata

"Hari ini kami sedang mencari lagu untuk duet." jawab Ino.

"Oh begitu...lalu apa kalian sudah menemukan lagu yang pas?"

"Sudah dong...dan ku harap Sasuke-kun suka dengan lagunya..." kata Sakura. Ino dan Temari hanya memutar dua bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana Hinata? Kenapa baru pulang? Padahal ini sudah sangat sore" tanya Temari.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau latihan dengan Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto ada urusan dan langsung pergi." jawab Hinata dengan sedikit sedih.

"Ada urusan? Kenapa sama dengan Sasuke-kun ya? Sasuke-kun juga bilang ada urusan penting jadi tidak bisa latihan." jelas Sakura.

"Sai juga berkata begitu padaku!'

"Hey, Nanas pemalas itu juga bilang ada urusan. Aku jadi heran...kenapa alasan mereka sama ya?"

Hinata coba menerka. "Mungkin mereka ada urusan bersama teman-teman."

Temari menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar juga! Mereka kan satu geng di tambah dengan Kiba!"

Hinata menautkan alisnya. "Geng?"

"Kau belum tahu ya? Kalau begitu akan ku jelaskan sambil berjalan pulang. Apartemen kakakmu tak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Kau beli novel kapan-kapan saja."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan bersama Sakura, Ino dan Temari.

"Jadi ada lima cowok yang tergabung dalam geng Naruto yang dinamai geng Rokie. Lima cowok itu adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba. Dan apa kau tahu, Naruto adalah ketuanya. Dia di juluki dengan nama 'Kyuubi'."

"Kyuubi? Apa itu?"

Ino ikut menjelaskan. "Itu adalah nama julukannya di kalangan geng lain. Ia di juluki Kyuubi lantaran dulu pernah mengirimkan dua puluh lebih anggota sebuah geng yang mengganggunya ke rumah sakit. Ia membuat mereka babak belur sampai di okname! Jika sedang dalam mode marah, ia akan menghajar siapa saja orang yang menurutnya mengganggu. Persis seperti legenda rubah ekor sembilan yang di juluki Kyuubi"

Hinata bergidik sendiri mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia harus hati-hati dan tidak memancing emosi pemuda yang di juluki Kyuubi itu.

"Dan masih ada lagi. Kelima orang itu sangat jago berkelahi. Dan untuk Shikamaru, dia merupakan orang yang menyusun strategi jika ada yang mengajak gengnya berkelahi." jelas Temari.

"Walau mereka hanya berlima, tapi mereka sangat kuat dan jago. Sudah begitu mereka juga tampan. Tak ayal banyak gadis di sekolah yang menggilai mereka."

"Tapi mereka sepertinya tak tertarik dengan gadis manapun." kata Sakura.

"Soal Naruto. Masih ada lagi. Dia itu sangat di takuti hampir semua cowok di KSHS karena tatapannya yang tajam dan juga keahliannya dalam berkelahi."

"Begitu ya? Pantas saja tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Naruto."

"Tentu saja! Tapi jangan salah Hinata...ia itu terkenal di kalangan gadis karena kharismanya lho..." kata Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura sepertinya memang benar. Buktinya sekarang saja Hinata merasakan bahawa dirinya menaruh hati pada pemuada itu. Memikirkan pemuda itu saja membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"Eh! Itu kan...Naruto?!" pekik Ino.

Hinata langsung tersentak. "Naruto? Di mana?" tanyanya.

Ino menunjuk ke arah sebuah lapangan basket di belakang pertokoan, lapangan yang akan mereka lewati. Hinata mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh gadis berkucir pony tail itu. Iris lavendernya langsung membulat.

Tepat di lapangan itu, Naruto dengan pakaian lusuh dan tubuh babak belur tengah terduduk sambil memengangi lengan kanannya. Ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu mengacungkan sebuah tongkat kepadanya. Hinata dapat melihat warna kemerahan di lengan seragam Naruto. Ia ingat lengan kanan Naruto terluka karena tadi pagi Hinata tak sengaja menyentuh luka itu.

"Lihat! Di-disana ada Sasuke-kun dan Kiba-kun!" pekik Sakura.

"I-itu kan SAI?!"

"Nanas! Kenapa dia di sana?!"

Hinata sama sekali tak menggubris keempat pemuda yang tergeletak di lapangan. Matanya masih sibuk dengan sosok berambut pirang yang sedang terluka parah. Hinata melihat pemuda berambut merah itu mengatai Naruto kemudian ia mengangkat tongkat di tangannya. Hinata langsung terbelalak. Sepertinya orang itu berniat memukul Naruto. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berlari memasuki lapangan berniat mencegah pemuda itu memukul Naruto. Ia berteriak sangat kencang.

"NARUTOOO!"

Tongkat yang hampir mengenai Naruto itu berhenti di udara. Ia berhasil mengagetkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, begitu juga Naruto. Shappire itu membulat ketika melihat siapa yang datang

"Hi-Hinata.."

Hinata tahu, ia hanya punya waktu kurang dari tiga detik sebelum pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya itu tersadar. Jadi ia biarkan instingnya bekerja.

Hinata menutup mata ketika hampir sampai tepat di hadapan Gaara. Ia mengangkat lututnya dan menghentakkan lututnya tepat ke senjata masa depan Gaara. Tak ayal serangannya itu langsung membuat ketua geng Shukaku itu terjatuh sambil berguling-guking merasakan nyeri yang sangat-sangat di senjatanya.

"UARRGGHH!" Jerit Gaara.

Sakura, Ino dan Temari dang melihat aksi nekat Hinata langsung bergumam "Oh My God...". Mereka berlari memasuki lapangan menyusul Hinata. Tapi mereka tak langsung mendekati Hinata karena mereka tahu, empat pemuda yang masih tergeletak di lapangan lebih membutuhkan pertolongan. Mereka menghampiri keempatnya.

"Hey, apa kalian masih sadar?" tanya Temari khawatir. Ia melihat pergerakan pada tubuh Shikamaru kemudian membantu pemuda berambut Nanas itu untuk duduk.

"Ugh...apha...kau...me-lihat..khami...b-baik saja? Huh?" kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Setidaknya Temari bersyukur pemuda itu tak pingsan.

Sakura dan Ino juga membantu Sasuke, Kiba dan Sai duduk. Tubuh ketiganya sangat sakit di gerakan akibat dipukuli.

"Terimakasih Sakura..."kata Sasuke. "Tapi...bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sakura segera mengalihkan indra penglihatannya pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang di tolong Hinata. Sasuke ikut menyaksikan.

Sementara itu, Kankuro dan Empat orang bayarannya langsung menghampiri Gaara yang masih berguling-guling kesakitan. Benar-benar terasa seperti ingin mati...

Hinata melongo. Tak ia sangka seranganya mengenai pemuda itu telak. Hinata sedikit merasa kasihan padanya, tapi ia buang rasa kasihannya itu jauh-jauh dan langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Naruto yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh Naruto babak belur dan mengeluarkan darah. Pakaiannya lusuh dan kotor, bahkan juga sobek.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata berjongkok agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Khawatir. Apa lagi ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari lengan kanan Naruto.

"Demi Kami-Sama...Naruto apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai berkelahi seperti ini? Dan lihatlah...lukamu terbuka.." paniknya ketika memindahkan tangan Naruto yang menutupi lengan kanannya. Luka bekas sabetan katana itu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jahitannya juga terbuka. Hinata dapat memastikan, Naruto pasti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan nyeri di lengan kanannya.

Naruto tak dapat berkomentar. Terlalu syok dengan kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dan juga pertolongan gadis itu. Naruto masih tak menyangka jika dirinya di tolong oleh seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Tak segera mendapat jawaban, Hinata lantas menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan dua tangan. Membawa shappire sebiru langit itu untuk menatap lavendernya.

"Naruto?! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Jawab aku!"

Naruto tersenyum, hendak menjawab kekhawatiran dari gadis manis di depannya. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menarik surai Hinata hingga gadis itu tersentak dan lantas berdiri dengan terpaksa, mengikuti gaya tarikan. Kepala Hinata terasa panas dan sangat sakit. Ia memekik.

"AKHH!"

Kankuro menjambak rambut Hinata sangat keras. Ia benar-benar kesal karena Hinata telah melukai adik sekaligus ketua gengnya.

"Dasar Jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ingin mati hah?!"

Kankuro makin mengeratkan jambakannya. Hinata kembali memekik kesakitan.

"S-Sakiit...to-tolong...lepas..." kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi Kankuro sama sekali tak mengasihani Gadis itu.

"Terima ini gadis jalang."

Kankuro mengangkat tangannya, menampar pipi Hinata dengan sangat keras hingga telinganya terasa berdengung. Hinata langsung diam, merasakan panas yang sangat di pipi kanannya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan kakinya berubah lemas.

Naruto tercengang melihat Hinata di tampar oleh Kankuro. Hatinya terasa mencelos melihat gadis itu langsung diam. Hinata sedang menahan rasa sakitnya. Wajah Naruto memanas, dadanya terasa sakit dan emosi tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Kankuro yang belum puas menampar Hinata hendak kembali menampar gadis itu lagi. Tangannya kembali terangkat, tapi sebelum berhasil menyentuh pipi Hinata, dirinya malah terpental jauh dengan hidung dan bibir mengeluarkan darah karena Naruto langsung memukul Kankuro dengan sangat keras. Matanya berubah, menatap Kankuro penuh kebencian.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari Hinata, boneka busuk!" geramnya.

Naruto beralih pada Hinata yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Naruto berjongkok, meraih tangan Hinata dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya. Hingga tampak jelas bekas tangan tamparan Kankuro berwarna merah yang tercetak di pipi mulus itu. Hinata tampak ketakutan dan air mata menggenang di kelopaknya. Itu membuat hati Naruto terasa teriris. Ia menyeka air Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto marah. Sangat marah. Salahkan Kankuro yang telah memancing emosinya. Kemudian Naruto berdiri. Menatap Kankuro yang sudah berhasil berdiri dengan kilatan emosi yang memuncak. Kankuro tak kalah menatap Naruto.

"Sialan kau Kyuubi!"

"Kau yang sialan! Beraninya menampar Hinata hingga dia menangis. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan seratus kali lipat!"

Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh Kankuro dengan tangan terkepal, dan Kankuro kembali terjatuh setelah kepalan tangan itu berhasil mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Naruto tak peduli dengan lengannya yang terasa sangat nyeri dan pegal. Karena rasa sakit itu telah kalah dengan emosinya. Kankuro berusaha menahan serangan Naruto yang kedua dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah. Kemudian kaki Kankuro menjegal Naruto yang berada tepat di depannya. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat lalu melayangkan kakinya ke wajah Kankuro hingga kepala Kankuro mencium lantai.

BUAKHH!

Kepala Kankuro terasa berdenyut sakit. Tapi rasa sakitnya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat ketika Naruto menendang tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat, membuat Kankuro terpental hingga pinggir lapangan. Mulutnya langsung memuntahkan darah dan tubuhnya lemas. Kankuro sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi.

Gaara yng melihat kakaknya kalah telah dari Naruto lantas menggeram. Ia sudah berdiri walaupun masih merasakan sakit tepat di mutiaranya. Giginya bergemelutuk.

"Kalian, cepat hajar si kuning brengsek itu!" perintah Gaara pada anak buah sewaannya.

Empat orang dengan tongkat di tangannya lantas berlari menyerang Naruto. Naruto menatap keempat orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Sebentar mereka berhenti, metasa ketakutan akibat tatapan itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat hajar dia!" teriak Gaara tak sabar.

Keempatnya, dengan perasaan takut lantas menyerang Naruto. Mereka mengarahkan tongkat di tangan masing-masing ke kepala Naruto.

"HIAAAAHHH!"

DAK!

Naruto menahan serangan ke empat orang itu dengan satu tangan. Shappirenya sama sekali tak menatap ke empat orang yang menyerangnya. Tapi menatap tajam sosok pemuda bertato AI yang berdiri di belakang.

"Hanya segini saja? Huh?" ucap pemuda Uzumaki itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia mendorong empat tongkat di tangannya hingga orang-orang suruhan Gaara mundur bersamaan. Satu detik kemudian, Naruto menendang salah seorang dari keempatnya hingga jatuh berguling-guling.

Melihat kejadian itu ketiga rekannya tak tinggal diam. Mereka lantas kembali menyerang Naruto. Suuutt

Suuutt

Suuuttt

Tap!

Naruto menghindari serangan-serangan itu, lalu menangkap serangan tongkat terakhir. Ia menarik tongkat itu lalu memukul kepala orang yang menyerangnya dengan siku.

DUAK!

Orang itu terjatuh dengan telinga berdarah.

Dua orang lainnya menyerang Naruto. Naruto menggunakan ujung tongkat baseball untuk menyikut perut keduanya hingga mereka mundur lalu ia melompat, berputar dengan mengarahkan kakinya pada mereka berdua. Menendang dua otang tadi hingga terjengkang dan jatuh berdebum.

Melihat Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka, Gaara lantas maju. Ia menendang punggung Naruto sesaat setelah Naruto mengalahkan orang-orang sewaannya. Naruto menumpukan lututnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kemudian ia berbalik.

"Menyerang orang dari belakang itu tindakan pengecut."kata Naruto.

"Khe, kau pikir kau tidak pengecut KYUUBI? Di tolong oleh seorang gadis? Cih! Memalukan!" balas Gaara.

Naruto hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Tapi Gaara terus memancing emosi Naruto.

"Sudah begitu, dia dengan berani melukaiku. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menamparnya seratus kali"

Naruto mulai geram. Kepalan tangannya mengeras.

"Diam." kata Naruto.

Gaara masih terus meneruskan perkataannya. "Tapi sayang jika wajah cantiknya sampai terluka. Dia terlalu menarik." katanya sambil melirik Hinata. Hinata hanya diam.

Naruto bertambah geram. "Diam"

Gaara melanjutkan. "Nah, cantik. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau menemaniku semalaman? Pasti kau akan sangat menyukainya."

"DIAM!"

Naruto sudah tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dengan brutal, ia memukuli Gaara hingga pemuda berambut merah itu babak belur. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan luka di lengannya yang makin terbuka.

Gaara balas meninju Naruto, kemudian menendang Naruto hingga terlempat beberapa meter. Naruto berusaha bangun. Ia menatap tajam Gaara. Keduanya memasang tatapan membunuh, dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Naruto dan Gaara berlari untuk mulai baku hantam lagi.

DUAG!

Tinju keduanya saling beradu. Lengan Naruto mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah. Gaara yang baru sadar jika lengan Naruto mengeluarkan darah hanya bisa terheran. Bagaimana bisa pemuda bermata shappire itu menahan tinjunya dalam keadaan lengan terluka dan mengeluarkan darah seperti itu?

Tak mau membuang waktu, Gaara melayangkan tinju kirinya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto menahan tinju itu kemudian memelintir tangan Gaara. Gaara memekik kesakitan. Tapi tak lama ia melayangkan kakinya ke perut Naruto dan pemuda itu berhasil membuat Naruto mundur. Gaara menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melayangkan tendangan yang akan mengakhiri pertarurang ini ke kepala kuning Naruto. Tapi siapa sangka, sebelum tendangan itu berhasil mengenainya, Naruto telah lebih dulu menjegal kaki Gaara. Sontak pemuda dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya itu terjatuh dalam posisi telentang.

Naruto bangun dan langsung menginjak perut Gaara hingga Gaara memuntahkan Darah.

BUAKHHGG!

"OHOOKK!"

Naruto meninju wajah Gaara tanpa ampun, tak memberi kesempatan pemuda itu untuk menarik nafas dengan benar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?! Menamanimu semalam?! Kau pikir siapa kau berani mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata?!"

DUAG!

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Ia mencengkram erat leher vaju Gaara.

"Aku masih bisa memaafkanmu jika hanya mengataiku pengecut atau segala macam. Tapi aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena telah merendahkan Hinata!"

+BUAGHH! DUAK! DAGH!+

Hinata hanya bisa mematung di tempat melihat Naruto memukuli Gaara dengan brutalnya. Apa lagi ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto tak bisa memaafkan Gaara karena pemuda itu sudah melecehkan Hinata lewat perkataannya. Apa sebegitu pedulinya Naruto pada Hinata? Kenapa dia malah mementingkan Hinata? Sungguh, kata-kata Naruto tadi seperti telah menyedot Hinata ke dimensi lain. Menciptakan alunan debaran aneh di dada sang gadis.

Bahkan keempat sahabat Naruto yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa berdiri mematung saja di bantu tiga gadis yang merupakan teman Hinata. Selama ini mereka tak pernah melihat Naruto sangat marah seperti itu. Sampai tetap memukuli musuhnya yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak berdaya. Tapi sekarang mereka menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda yang dijuluki Kyuubi itu lepas kendali karena gadis berambut indigo, Hinata.

Hinata mendekati Naruto yang masih terus memukuli Gaara. Ia berniat menghentikan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..."

Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Hinata kemudian memegang lengan kanan Naruto hingga pemuda itu tak meneruskan aksinya meninjui wajah Gaara.

"Na-Naruto...su-sudahlah...kasihan dia...dia sudah babak belur."Ucapnya lembut.

"Lepaskan!" kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi kemudian beralih menatap Hinata dengan kilatan amarah di sappire birunya. Sesaat Hinata merasa tertusuk dengan tatapan Naruto. Ia takut, Naruto melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu. Sesaat tangannya yang memegangi Naruto mulai melemah.

Naruto mulai sadar jika ia sudah termakan emosi. Ia sudah membuat gadis bermanik lavender itu ketakutan. Dengan perlahan, Naruto melepas cengkramannya di kerah baju Gaara, kemudian berdiri. Ia menatap tajam sosok pemuda bertato AI tanpa alis itu.

"Pergilah." kata Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau tak menghabisiku saja sekalian?"

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada Hinata, karena dia yang memintaku berhenti menghajarmu."

Hinata diam, masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Sementara Gaara berdecih.

"Cih! Kau terlalu naif. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga."

"Tapi maaf. Aku bukanlah kau. Prinsip dan tujuan kita berbeda."

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menjauhi tubuh Gaara yang masih tergeletak di lapangan. Ia menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap langsung depannya, di mana Hinata tengah berdiri. Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Naruto melaluinya begitu saja.

"Naruto..."

#########

Bersambung...

Hell! Cerita macam apa ini?! Kenapa gaje begini?! Astaga! Saya jadi bingung mau gimana. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh soalnya ide ini nyantel di kepala sara tiba-tiba. Dan buat adegan fightnya maaf kalau datar dan terkesan membosankan. Saya nggak begitu pinter bikin adegan berkelahi. Jadi gomen... TT_TT. Tapi Sheichan berharap Readers sekalian masih mau ngeread dan ngereview fanfic saya ini. Mohon Reviewnya ...


	6. Chapter 6

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Hai semua...saya kembali dengan chapter 6! Di chapter 5 kemarin saya mau minta maaf karena sudah membuat adegan fight yang berlebihan. Bahkan di bilang membosankan dan dah masuk rated M. Maafkan ketidak becusan saya dalam membuat ff. TT_TT. Saya ucapkan terimakasih buat Guest-san yang sudah mengingatkan saya. Arigatou gozaimasu *bungkukin badan*. Dan makasih juga masih ada yang suka dengan chapter kemarin. Mulai sekarang saya akan lebih hati-hati dalam membuat cerita.

Dan sekali lagi maaf udah bikin Gaara terlihat brengsek. Dan untuk tambahan mungkin adegan kekerasannya memang sudah termasuk rated M.

Kalau begitu langsung aja deh chap 6!

.

.

##########

"Cih! Kau terlalu naif. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga."

"Tapi maaf. Aku bukanlah kau. Prinsip dan tujuan kita berbeda."

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menjauhi tubuh Gaara yang masih tergeletak di lapangan. Ia menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap langsung depannya, di mana Hinata tengah berdiri. Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Naruto melaluinya begitu saja.

"Naruto..."

.

.

#########

CHAPTER 6.

Hinata berdiri mematung ketika Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Kepala kuning pemuda itu tertunduk, sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang berdarah. Naruto berjalan ke tengah lapangan di mana saat ini keempat temannya berdiri, di bantu tiga gadis yang jadi teman sekelasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura, Temari dan Ino hanya bisa diam. Tak mereka sangka, Naruto lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya di banding dirinya sendiri. Padahal keadaan Naruto saat ini yang paling parah. Wajah babak belur, kaos sobek-sobek, luka di mana-mana dan yang parah, lengannya terus mengucurkan darah.

"Seharusnya kami yang menanyakannya padamu Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah khawatir. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Tak buruk." jawabnya pendek.

"Tak buruk bagaimana? Lihatlah lenganmu, sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti itu? Apa sebelumnya kau sudah terluka?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto diam.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau sedang terluka? Jika kau bilang, kami tak akan menerima umpan dari panda berkepala merah itu." tunjuk Sai pada Gaara yang masih telentang di lantai.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kalian ke rumah sakit." perintah Naruto.

"Apa kau tak ikut Naruto?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menggumamkan nama pemuda itu lirih.

"Na-Naruto...le-lebih baik Naruto ikut ke rumah sakit. Lukamu sangat parah" bujuknya sambil mengelus pelan punggung tegap Naruto.

"Hinata..." Gumam Sakura, Ino dan Temari. Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Terlihat jelas lewat tatapan yang ia lemparkan pada sosok pemuda bermata biru langit itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak akan pernah ke rumah sakit. Kalian tenanglah, aku baik- baik saja. Setidaknya aku masih bisa berjalan pulang. Sakura, Temari, Ino dan...Hinata.." tatapannya mengarah pada gadis indigo yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tolong antarkan teman-temanku ke rumah sakit."

Temari menghela Nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu Naruto."kata Temari.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan pulang." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Naruto keluar dari lapangan dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan dan berjalan sedikit pincang. Teman-temannya menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Naruto..."gumam Hinata.

"Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala sekali sih? Mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja dan tak mau di antar ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?" kesal Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Shikamaru yang berdiri disampingnya angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya...Naruto punya trauma dengan yang namanya rumah sakit dan Dokter.

Keempat gadis yang semula menatap Naruto lantas mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pemuda berkucir ala nanas.

"Trauma?"

"Ya. Semenjak Ibunya meninggal, ia tak pernah mau ke rumah sakit ataupun berobat ke Dokter. Karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada Ibunya." jelas Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Shikamaru-san bisa tahu hal itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku,Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. Makanya aku tahu." terangnya.

Sasuke menambahkan cerita. "Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu Ibu Naruto, Bibi Kushina meninggal karena overdosis obat. Saat itu hanya ada Naruto di rumah karena ayahnya masih bekerja di kantor. Naruto yang masih kecil kemudian membawa ibunya yang sekarat ke rumah sakit dengan taksi. Tapi ketika di rumah sakit, pihak sana terlambat melakukan penanganan dan itu membuat Bibi Kushina akhirnya meninggal."

Gadis-gadis itu tampak terkejut. Jadi Naruto tak pernah mau ke rumah sakit karena dia masih trauma dengan kejaduan itu. Apa lagi saat itu Naruto juga sendirian. Naruto pastinya sangat terpukul dan menyalahkan pihak rumah sakit.

"Begitu ya...pantas saja dia tak mau ke rumah sakit."kata Sakura.

Hinata diam. Menyelami cerita yang diceitakan oleh Sasuke. Jadi Naruto sudah tak mempunyai ibu? Setidaknya Naruto senasib dengannya. Hinata juga sudah kehilangan seorang ibu sejak kecil karena ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan adiknya, Hanabi. Sungguh Hinata jadi merasa senasib dengan Naruto. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang Ibu. Sangat menyakitkan. Naruto bahkan sampai mengalami trauma yang parah seperti itu. Hinata merasa sangat prihatin pada Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir turun dari manik lavendernya. Menitikkan setiap perasaan prihatinnya terhadap seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Teman-temannya langsung berubah kelabakan.

"E-Eh..Hi-Hinta? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Hinata lantas mengelap air mata di pipinya, lalu menatap teman-temannya. "Maaf, aku agak terbawa suasana. Apa lagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke-san." jelasnya.

Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata. "Kami juga prihatin dengan keadaannya Hinata. Tapi kau jangan menangis dong. Kami jadi bingung tahu."

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian mengelap sisa air matanya.

Ino ikut mengelus punggung Hinata, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru kembali."Apa tidak apa-apa, membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian? Apa lagi dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Ino dengan raut khawatir.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Ku harap dia baik-baik saja. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya terluka separah itu."

"Dan kami juga tak pernah melihat kalian sampai terluka segini parahnya." Cerca Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit. Kami akan mengantar kalian." kata Temari kemudian berjalan bersama yang lainnya sambil memapah Shikamaru diikuti teman-temannya.

Hinata ikut berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya sambil memapah Kiba. Tapi pikirannya masih melayang jauh, mengkhawatirkan keadaan si mata shappire. Dia takut jika sampai Naruto jatuh atau pingsan di jalanan. Atau malah di ganggu berandalan. Mengingat keadaannya yang sangat parah. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak tubuh Sakura yang masih memapah Sasuke di depannya.

Duk

"Aduh...m-maaf Sakura-chan." kata Hinata.

Ino dan Temari menghentikan langkah mereka. Menatap Hinata yang terlihat gelisah.

"Hey Hinata, kau ini kenapa? Jangan melamun..." komentar Sakura.

"Apa kau masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang sedang ia papah.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan itu cukup jelas terlihat. Teman-temannya hanya bisa diam karena mereka juga sama khawatirnya dengan Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Kemudian Kiba melepaskan papahan Hinata. "Kalau begitu kau susullah dia."

"Eh?"

"Jangan cuma 'Eh'. Bukannya kau khawatir padanya. Kalau begitu kau harus menyusulnya."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia melepaskan papahannya pada Sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan kotak P3K kecil dari dalam ranselnya. Kotak itu ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Kau bisa P3K kan? Gunakan itu untuk mengobati Naruto."

Hinata mengerjap bingung. Untuk mengobati Naruto?

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera mencari Naruto, sebelum dia semakin jauh atau malah terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan." kata Sai

"Kami titip Naruto, Hinata. Tolong obati dia walaupun menurutmu itu merepotkan." Komentar Shikamaru.

Hinata tampak memandangi teman - temannya kemudian berakhir menatap Kiba. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu menampakkan grinsnya.

"Santai saja. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok. Jadi tak perlu kau papah atau antar. Lagi pula ada Sakura, Temari dan Ino."

Hinata tampak tersenyum sedikit lalu mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Naruto. Terimakasih teman-teman." kemudian Hinata lari secepat yang ia bisa, untuk menyusul pemuda berambut kuning yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

#########

Hinata tampak berlari dengan sedikit kebingungan. Pasalnya ia belum juga berhasil menemukan Naruto. Apa pemuda itu sudah sampai di rumah? Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia berjalan begitu cepat apa lagi dengan keadaan yang sangat parah seperti itu.

"Kemana Naruto pergi? Kenapa belum ketemu juga? Ku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Hinata masih mencari Naruto hingga di perempatan jalan, Hinata melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan seragam lusuh dan kotor. Walau tak begitu jelas, karena hari sudah menjelang malam, tapi Hinata yakin itu adalah Naruto. Lengab pakaiannya tampak berwarna kemerahan, mungkin akibat darah dari lengannya yang terluka.

Naruto tampak berjalan di pinggir sambil berusaha berpegangan pada tembok maupun pagar di tepi. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu tampak oleng. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menghampirinya lalu menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"NARUTO!"

Hinata telah berhasil menahan tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak kaget melihat Hinata yang saat ini telah dalam posisi memapahnya.

"Hi-Hinata...ke-kenapa kau di sini. Seharusnya-"

"Teman-teman mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Mereka menyuruhku menyusulmu." jelas Hinata.

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lihat aku. Kau pasti takut melihat kondisiku saat ini."Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan papahan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafasnya kemudian meraih wajah Naruto. Mencoba mempertemukan shappire itu dengan lavendernya.

"Naruto. Tatap aku."

Naruto menatap lavender Hinata.

"Lihat. Aku tak takut kan? Lagi pula untuk apa aku takut? Aku akan mengobatimu. Ja-jadi tolong jangan ...me-menghindariku.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menatap manik lavender di depannya dengan shappirenya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi Naruto dapat melihat ketulusan dan kejujuran dari setiap ucapan dan tindakan Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu berlebihan dengan sikapnya.

"Maafkan aku..."Ucap pemuda itu.

Hinata tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus segera mengobatimu. Jalan ini tepat menuju ke apartemen kakakku. Lebih baik kita kesana."

Naruto menurut. Kemudian keduanya berjalan ke apartemen Neji yang juga ditinggali Hinata. Hinata memapah tubuh Naruto dengan merangkulkan lengan Naruto ke lehernya sementara satu tangannya melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata hanya mengantisipasi agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh saat pingsan.

Sesampainya di Apartemen Hinata melepaskan papahannya lalu menaruh tas sekolahnya. Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sofa.

"Na-Naruto, duduklah dulu di sofa-"

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa amat pening dan luka di lengannya berkedut sakit. Tubuh pemuda itu oleng ke depan, dan di depannya saat ini berdiri Hinata yang sedang menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Belum selesai gadis berambut indigo itu bicara, tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang karena Naruto tiba-tiba oleng menimpanya.

"KYAAHH!"

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh menimpa Hinata tapi satu tangannya berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tak begitu menindih Hinata. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur menerpa wajahnya karena jarak wajahnya dan Hinata tak lebih dari Satu jengkal. Shappire dan Levender itu membulat, menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Apa lagi tangan kecil Hinata terlihat menahan dada bidang Naruto.

Sadar akan posisi yang bisa di bilang...ekhem...cukup intim, Naruto lantas menjauhkan dirinya dari atas Hinata. Gerakanannya sedikit terhambat karena luka di lengan kanannya yang masih berkedut sakit. Tapi Hinata membantu pemuda itu bangun.

"M-maaf...aku tidak sengaja.."Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata tak kalah meronanya dengan Naruto. "Y-ya...t-tidak apa-apa..."

Suasana berubah hening dan canggung. Jantung keduanya berdebar-debar. Mereka berdua masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa keduanya. Coba saja jika tadi Naruto tak menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Bisa di pastikan saat itu juga...mungkin...keduanya akan berciuman.

Suasana hening itu tergantikan dengan lengkingan dari Naruto.

"Ach!" Naruto memegangi lengannya yang terasa sangat sakit. Hinata langsung mengecek lengan kanan Naruto yang masih berdarah

"Astaga! Luka di lenganmu bertambah parah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan air."

Hinata masuk ke dalam mengambil air dan keluar dengan sebaskom air hangat. Ia mengeluarkan kotak P3K kecil dari dalam tasnya yang tadi diberikan oleh Sakura dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Hinata duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, bisa tolong lepaskan pakaianmu? Bu-bukan maksudku mesum atau bagaimana...t-tapi aku akan mengobati lengan dan tubuhmu yang memar." pinta Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menanggalkan seragam sekolah dan kaos hitamnya yang lengannya telah dipenuhi darah. Hingga tampaklah Naruto yang saat ini sedang Naruto sangat atletis dan sixpack hingga membuat pipi Hinata memerah melihatnya. Tapi Hinata bergidik melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto terutama luka di lengan kanannya yang memanjang. Sepertinya Naruto sering terluka. Dengan hati-hati Hinata membersihkan luka-luka itu lalu memerbannya dengan rapi.

Naruto sedikit mengerang karena sakit. Tapi coba ia tahan dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Selesai dengan lengan, Hinata menyuruh Naruto berbalik sedikit berdebar ketika membalutkan perban di tubuh atletis Naruto. Ia melingkarkan perban di sekujur tubuh Naruto dengan posisi seperti memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Harum citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuat Hinata hampir saja terlena. Bahkan Naruto sendiri juga merasakan perasaan aneh ketika tangan mungil Hinata membalutkan perban ke tubuhnya.

Setelah itu Hinata meminta Naruto menghadap padanya. Naruto langsung menghadap Hinata. Gadis bermanik lavender itu memeras lap di dalam baskom lalu menyentuhkan lap itu di luka-luka memar di wajah Naruto. Hinata melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut. Apa lagi ketika gadis itu mengelap sisa darah di sudut bibir Naruto dengan kain itu. Naruto merasakan sensasi yang sangat asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan gadis lain.

"Aww!"

Naruto memekik ketika Hinata menekan luka memar di pipinya. Hinata langsung berhenti.

"Ah! M-maaf Naruto jika sakit. Aku menekannya terlalu kuat."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Justru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukankah sesama teman harus saling menolong? Naruto sudah menolongku dua kali dan aku juga sudah menolong Naruto dua kali. Jadi kita impas."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata tulus Hinata. Gadis ini begitu baik dan polos. Dan dia juga ingat dengan balas budi.

Selesai mengobati Naruto, Hinata menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pemuda itu bubur. Naruto menolak karena ia tak ingin merepotkan Hinata lebih banyak lagi. Tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras. Yah...jika sudah begini Naruto akhirnya setuju karena Hinata mulai keras kepala.

Naruto kemudian memakai pakaiannya kembali. Hanya kaosnya lebih tepatnya karena kemeja seragam sekolahnya sudah sangat kotor dan lusuh.

Benerapa menit kemudian Hinata membawakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Ia menyodorkan bubur buatannya pada Naruto.

"Ini Na-Naruto. Silakan di makan. Ku-ku harap kau suka."

"Ya. Terimakasih Hinata."

Naruro hendak menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Tapi luka di lengan kanannya kembali terasa sakit. Naruto berhenti karena jika di teruskan lengannya akan terasa semakin nyeri. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu lantas meraih mangkuk di tangan Naruto.

"A-Aku lupa, tangan Naruto pasti masih sakit. Jadi...a-aku akan menyuapi Naruto."

"Eh! Ti-tidak perlu Hinata.."

"Ta-tapi Naruto tidak akan bisa makan. Ja-jadi tolong jangan menolak."

Hinata menyodorkan sesendok bubur he depan mulut Naruto, memerintahkan bibir milik Naruto untuk terbuka. Dengan sedikit gugup Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Hinata menyuapkan sesendok bubur padanya.

Hinata menyuapi Naruto dengan telaten, dan Naruto menutut. Jantung keduanya kembali berdebar. Hinata sedikit mengalihkan matanya agar tak menatap shappire Naruto, karena Hinata bisa saja pingsan jika terlalu lama menatap shappire itu. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan, terlalu terlena dengan sikap satu sama lainnya. Hingga akhirnya bubur habis dan Hinata menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Naruto.

"Hm...bubur buatanmu enak. Kau pandai memasak ya?" puji Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya...lumayan. Tapi tak terlalu pintar."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau memang pintar memasak Hinata. Pasti besok kau akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar hingga membuat pipi Hinata merona hebat.

Sadar dengan perkataannya, Naruto langsung diam dan Hinata juga diam. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Terlalu gugup untuk membuka percakapan. Hingga akhirnya dengan berani Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ehm...Naruto..siapa sebenarnya pemuda berambut merah yang tadi berkelahi denganmu? Lalu kenapa kalian bisa sampai berkelahi?"

Naruto tampak diam, seperti tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya.

"Ji-jika Naruto tak mau me-mengatakannya tidak apa-apa kok."

Naruto menatap Hinata. "Aku akan menceritakannya..."

Naruto membetulkan sikap duduknya.

"Dia adalah Gaara. Ketua geng shukaku. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita, Konoha Senior High School. Dia duduk di kelas 12-D. Dia selalu membuat masalah dengan teman-temanku, terutama aku."

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jadi Dirinya satu sekolahan dengan pemuda bernama Gaara itu? Sepertinya hidup Hinata kedepannya akan jauh lebih menegangkan karena Hinata yakin, dia sudah masuk dark list milik Gaara sesudah dirinya melukai senjata masa depan milik pemuda itu.

"Dia memiliki dendam denganku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba."

Hinata menautkan alisnya. "Dendam? Dendam kenapa?"

"Jadi dulu waktu kami kelas satu, kami ditantang oleh Gaara dan anggota gengnya bermain basket. Dan yang kalah harus mencium sepatu milik tim yang menang. Karena tak ada pilihan kami terima tantangannya. Dan beruntungnya tim kami berlima menang. Tapi Gaara tak mau melakukan hukumannya padahal di sana ada banyak orang yang menjadi saksi. Dia malah menuduh timku melakukan kecurangan. Aku langsung menepis tuduhannya dan karena tak terima akhirnya kami berkelahi."

"Dan sejak itu Gaara membenci Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bukan hanya aku. Tapi semua anak-anak kelasku. Dan anak-anak di kelasku juga tak menyukai Gaara karena dia terlalu sombong dan sok berkuasa." Naruto menambahkan. "Dan soal perkelahian tadi. Kami berlima hanya ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Gaara karena dia sudah merusak Basecamp Rokie. Rokie adalah nama geng kami. Aku tak berniat berkelahi dengannya. Tapi dengan Licik dia menyerang kami berlima dari belakang dengan orang-orang sewaannya. Cih ! Dia sangat pengecut !"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Naruto melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 malam. Naruto lantas berpamitan pada Hinata. Mulanya Hinata menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan tak baik bagi seorang gadis seperti Hinata berkeliaran sendirian malam hari. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mengantar Naruto sampai depan apartemen kakaknya. Untung saja hari ini kakaknya tidak pulang karena pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk jadi Hinata tak perlu khawatir pada Naruto yang pasti akan di pukul kakaknya yang terkenal over protectife.

"Apa benar Naruto tak apa-apa jika tidak di antar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berjalan pulang sendirian malam-malam. Bisa-bisa kejadian saat awal kita bertemu terulang." kata Naruto mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata saat gadis itu hampir di apa-apakan oleh berandalan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Naruto hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya. Terimakasih untuk semua pertolonganmu Hinata. Kalau begitu Konbanwa Hinata-chan.."Naruto pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

"Konbanwa Naruto..." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto hingga bayangan pemuda itu hilang dari indra penglihatannya. Hinata hendak masuk ke dalam tapi gerakannya terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Se-sebentar! A-apa Naruto barusan memanggilku Hinata-chan?" kagetnya ketika baru sadar dengan suffix yang di berikan pemuda bermanik biru itu.

Karena tak mau berlama-lama di luar Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam dengan pikiran yamg masih penuh dengan tanda tanya tentang panggilan Naruto padanya barusan.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di dekat apartennya. Sulit mengenali siapa dia sebenarnya karena keadaan di luar yang gelap. Tapi mata jade dengan manik hijau milik pemuda itu terlihat jelas dalam kegelapan.

"Dia...menarik. Aku harus memilikinya..." ucapnya sambil menatap pintu apartemen yang diringgali Hinata sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

#########

Hinata merasa sangat bosan beberapa hari ini. Hari-harinya memang berjalan lancar dan santai tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja kantin.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak perkelahian Naruto dan Gaara, dan sudah tiga hari ini pula pemuda berkepala kuning itu ijin tidak masuk sekolah. Dan sekarang ini adalah hari Naruto sedang memulihkan kondisinya sesudah perkelahian itu.

Soal teman-teman Naruto, mereka suda masuk sekolah sejak kemarin. Walaupun masih terlihat jelas luka memar di sekitar wajah mereka. Sepertinya Naruto tidak akan masuk selama beberapa hari lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas menyanyi yang di berikan Anko-sensei? Tugas menyanyi itukan di lakukan hari senin besok dan dia belum latihan sama sekali dengan Naruto. Bisa-bisa dia di hukum oleh guru killer itu karena pasangan duetnya tak masuk atau belum mempersiapkan lagu.

Tapi Hinata tak begitu memikirkan masalah tugas menyanyi itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah tentang kapan Naruto akan kembali masuk sekolah. Entah kenapa semenjak Naruto tak masuk, hari-harinya terasa sangat membosankan. Padahal masih ada Sakura, Ino dan Temari. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata tampak loyo dari tadi berniat mengerjai Hinata. Ia menepuk punggung Hinata dengan sedikit keras sambil berkata...

"Eh! Naruto!"

Hinata lantas bangun sambil celingukan. "Naruto? Mana? Mana?" ucapnya reflek.

Sakura, Ino dan Temari lantas tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata. Menyadari dirinya sudah dikerjai sahabatnya, Hinata duduk dengan wajah sedikit masam dan muka merah karena malu.

"Ah! S-Sakura-chan jangan begitu dong!"

"Ahahaha...maaf Hinata. Habis dari tadi kau tampak loyo sih. Jadi terlintas ide di kepalaku untuk mengerjaimu."

Ino tampak menahan tawanya. "Dan apa tadi kau bilang Hinata? 'Naruto? Mana? Mana?'. Jadi ternyata sedari tadi kau sedang memikirkan Naruto ya?" goda Ino.

"Bukan sedari tadi. Tapi sejak beberapa hari Ino." tambah Temari sambil menatap penuh arti Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu semakin merona malu lantaran teman-temannya menggodanya. Walaupun memang benar sih...Hinata sedang memikirkan Naruto.

Temari berhenti tertawa. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan bangkunya. Lebih tepat bangku kantin yang ia dan teman-temannya duduki. Dan benar saja. Di pojokan kantin, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya tenggah memperhatikan bangkunya. Tapi saat Temari ikuti , arah tatapan pemuda itu lebih tepatnya mengarah pada Hinata yang saat ini sedang menunduk malu. Temari coba lihat lagi, mungkin saja penglihatan ya salah. Tapi memang tatapan Gaara mengarah pada Hinata.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh Temari lantas menepuk pundak gadis berkucir empat itu.

"Temari? Kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali. Jangan berlaku seaneh kuciran rambutmu deh.."

Temari lantas memukul dahi Sakura pelan, tak terima di ejek seperti itu.

"Hey ! Kuciranku tidak aneh! Tapi unik! Dasar jidat lebar!"

"Yaya...lalu kenapa kau bersikap aneh Temari?" tanya Ino.

Temari menyuruh teman-temannya sedikit mendekat padanya. "Apa kalian tidak merasa di perhatikan? Lebih tepatnya Hinata...apa kau tak merasa di perhatikan orang lain?"

"Di perhatikan bagaimana Temari-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Temari menunjuk Gaara yang duduk di bangku pojok kantin bersama teman-temannya lewat lirikan mata. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mengikuti arah tatapan Temari.

Saat keempat gadis itu menatao Gaara, pemuda itu tampak mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk mengelabuhi gadis-gadis itu. Tapi mereka sudah terlanjur melihat bahwa Gaara memang sedang memandangi Hinata.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa Gaara-senpai menatap Hinata-chan seperti itu?"

"Iya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu..."

Hinata mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan. Tapi memang beberapa hari ini, Gaara-senpai sering menatapku aneh seperti itu. Bahkan ketika aku berangkat sekolah dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu saat masuk dia juga mengekoriku masuk. Dan pulangnya dia sudah berdiri di ujung koridor sambil menatapku. Aku agak risih dengan perbuatannya" terang Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak cerita Hinata-chan!" panik Ino.

"Ha-habis...ku pikir...itu tak terlalu penting."

"Semua yang menyangkut Gaara-senpai adalah hal yang penting Hinata. Kau tak tahu orang seperti apa dia itu." terang Sakura

"Apa mungkin dia dendam padamu Hinata. Karena kau sudah melukai 'permatanya'?" tebak Ino

Temari menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar juga! Sepertinya dia sedang memata-mataimu. Hinata kau harus hati-hati mulai saat ini. Bisa saja dia akan melakukan hal-hal keji padamu kerena kau sudah pasti masuk dalam dark list Gaara-senpai."

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tak ia duga, perbuatannya empat hari lalu akan membuat hidupnya dalam bahaya.

"Te-temari-chan...l-lalu aku harus b-bagaimana? A-aku t-akut..."

"Tenanglah Hinata. Ada kami di sini. Kami akan meminta bantuan anak-anak Rokie untuk melindungimu dari Gaara. Aku yakin mereka semua pasti mau."

"Dan ku sarankan agar kau pulang dan berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya Hinata. Yah...untuk menghindari Gaara-senpai."

Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Sangat mengerikan membayangkan dirinya mempunyai masalah dengan senpainya yang kejam itu. Ia hanya berharap...semoga masalahnya ini cepat berlalu.

.

.

########

Hinata menjalankan saran yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Hari ini ia berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan memang benar, Gaara belum berada di tempatnya. Hinata menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya ia berhasil. Lalu tanpa berpikir lama Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kelas karena takut jika saja tiba-tiba Gaara datang.

Dan memang benar dugaannya! Sesampainya Hinata di kelas, gadis itu melongok ke depan gerbang lewat jendela kelasnya dan saat itu juga Gaara sedang berjalan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak langsung masuk tapi ia berdiri di depan gerbang, seperti mencari mangsanya. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ya ampun...sebenarnya kenapa sih Gaara-senpai seperti memata-mataiku? Ku harap dia akan segera menghentikan aksinya itu. Aku jadi merasa terancam karenanya." kara Hinata bermonolog

Nah Gaara...silahkan saja kau tunggu Hinata sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi kau tak akan menemukannya karena ia sudah datang lebih awal darimu.

Lalu saat istirahat, Hinata lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam kelas, takut jika sampai dia bertemu dengan Gaara lagi. Teman-temannya cukup baik karena mau membelikan Hinata makan siang. Mereka tahu Hinata sedang berusaha menghindari Gaara.

Lalu saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Hinata langsung berlari ke luar sekolahan, tak mau menunggu lebih lama karena biasanya Gaara sudah berdiri di ujung koridor. Dan Lucky! Gaara belum mejeng ditempatnya! Dengan segera Hinata berlari keluar dari sekolahannya dan langsung masuk ke bus umum. Diapun pulang dengan selamat.

"Hah...untung saja Gaara-senpai belum keluar."

Hinata terus melakukan hal itu selama dua hari ini. Dan Gaara belum tahu bahwa Hinata sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

.

.

#########

"Ck, kemana sebenarnya gadis itu. Apa dia belum pulang? Atau ada ekstra?"

Pemuda dengan manik hijau itu menatap gelisah arlojinya. Pasalnya sudah dua jam lebih ia berdiri di ujung koridor yang biasa di lewati siswa-siswi KSHS, tapi seseorang yang ia tunggu belum juga muncul.

Gaara saat ini sedang merasa sangat kesal. Sejak kemarin ia sama sekalibtidak melihat gadia berambut indigo aka Hinata. Ia sempat menduga bahwa gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit atau apa. Tapi ketika dirinya bertanya pada teman sekelas Hinata, mereka mengatakan Hinata masuk.

Ia kembali melirik arlojinya yamg sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore. Sekolah bubar pukul 3.15 san selama itu ia belum melihat Hinata keluar. Apa gadis itu pulang lebih dahulu?

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat tampak masuk dari pintu lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Pemuda itu hanya menoleh sebentar ketika dirinya di panggil oleh saudaranya, Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Apa kau masih menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kankuro ketika telah sampai di hadapan Gaara.

"Ya. Aku sedang menunggu gadis bernama Hinata. Sejak kemarin aku tak melihatnya." jawab Gaara.

Kankuro tampak mengingat-ingat. "Hinata? Oh..maksudmu gadis tang telah melukai 'senjatamu' ya?" tanya Kankuro. Gaara langsung menatap Kankuro tajam karena telah mengungkit masalah itu. Kankuro langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eh...m-maaf...aku tak bermaksud mengungkit masalah itu. Soal Hinata, tadi aku melihat dia berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki bus. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru."

Gaara mendengarkan penjelasan Kankuro dengan seksama. Jadi gadis itu sudah pulang? Sia-sia saja ia berdiri menunggu gadis itu hingga hampir lumutan. Rasanya Gaara ingin sekali memukul apapun di depannya saat ini.

Tadi pagi juga ia tak melihat Hinata karena mungkin gadis itu berangkat lebih awal darinya. Lalu saat istirahat seperrinya gadis itu hanya berada di dalam kelas dan pulang sekolah ia langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Jadi...gadis itu sedang berusaha menghindarinya?

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia baru sadar jika ternyata gadis itu sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Salah jika sampai Hinata mengira Gaara akan menyerah karena pemuda itu tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang iainginkan. Dan saat ini ia menginginkan Hinata.

"Jadi dia menghindariku? Cih tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu."

Lalu Gaara berjalan keluar diikuti Kankuro yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

Jadi Gaara sudah menetapkan mangsanya, dan Hinata...sedang dalam bahaya...

.

.

##########

Pagi ini suana di kelas 2-B terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada yang sedang menggosip, lari-lari, main truth or dare, tidur, dan ngegame. Yah...suasana yang bisa di bilang cukup tenang.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu Hinata?" tanya Temari pada teman sebangkunya, Hinata. Hari ini adalah hari senin.

"Cukup membosankan...ka-karena aku tak bisa keluar dengan bebas." keluh Hinata

"Yang sabar Hinata. Kau sedang di beri cobaan. Oh iya Hinata. Bagaimana rencanamu untuk menghindari Gaara? Sepertinya sukses ya?" tanya Temari pada teman sebangkunya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "I-iya...sejak hari jumat hingga senin ini aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Gaara-senpai."

"Wah..kau benar-benar hebat! Ku tebak pasti senpai kita itu sedang kesal sekali sekarang." cerca Temari.

"Be-benarkah?"

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat kesal karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama tiga hari ini.

"Ohayou minna..."

Sakura masuk ke kelas bersama dengan sahabat kental manisnya, Ino. Dua sejoli itu langsung berlari menghambur ke bangku Hinata dan Temari.

"Eh Hinata, bagaimana dengan tugas nyanyi duetmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Hinata menunduk lesu. "Aku juga tidak tahu Sakura-chan. Aku belum latihan sama sekali. Ha-habis Naruto juga masih sakit. Jadi...ku pikir kami tidak akan maju hari ini." terang Hinata.

"Be-begitu ya Hinata? Apa Naruto dari ini belum masuk juga?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Ku harap Anko-sensei tidak akan marah padaku."

"Hah...tenang saja Hinata. Aku yakin Anko sensei pasti mengerti karena Naruto juga sedang sakit kan? Jadi kau tak perlu takut." ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata.

"Lalu ba-bagaiman dengan akhir pekan kalian?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Akhir pekanku sangat mengasyikkan karena aku dan Sasuke-kun latihan untuk persiapan nyanyi duet seharian di rumahku." kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Memangnya kau saja forehead. Aku juga latihan dengan Sai-kun. Tapi di rumahnya. Dan apa kalian tahu? Suaranya halus sekali..." puji Ino pada pasangan duetnya.

Mereka bertiga menoleh pada gadis berkucir empat.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu Temari-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda.

Temari berdecih. "Cih! Biasa saja. Kemarin aku ke rumah si Nanas untuk latihan dan dia malah masih tidur. Padahal hari sudah siang. Dan apa kalian tahu? Ibunyalah yang menyuruhku membangunkan Shikamaru!"

"Wah...lalu apa kau berhasil membangjnkannya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Dia langsung bangun dan menatapku kaget seperti aku ini seorang penjahat."

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan latihan kalian Temari-chan?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

'Aku harus memukul kepalanya lebih dari dua puluh kali agar dia tidak tertidur saat sedang menghafalkan lagu." jawab Temari dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya kisah cinta kalian berdua sangat lucu ya..." komentar Ino.

"Kisah cinta jidatmu! Mana sudi aku pacaran dengan manusia pemalas sepertinya!" cerca Temari walau dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Sakura, Ino fan Hinata tertawa karena berhasil membuat 'Nona Tsundere' aka Sabaku no Temari merona.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya bercanda, Suara pintu di tendang terdengar sangat keras, memekakkan telinga. Reflek para penghuni di dalam kelas langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang membuat keributan di pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Dan di sanalah dia berdiri. Gaara bersama gerombolan gengnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sangat tidak sopan. Seperti orang mengajak berkelahi. Anak-anak kelas 2-B bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangan senpai mereka yang sangat 'tak diharapkan' ini.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya to the point dengan suara mengintimidasi.

Mata jadenya menyisiri setiap sudut dan berhenti ketika maniknya berhasil menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Hinata, orang yang ia cari berdiri dengan raut ketakutan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Temari yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gaara tersenyum mengerikan. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

'Astaga...bagaimana ini? Ke-kenapa Gaara-senpai nekat masuk ke kelasku sih? Kami-sama...tolonglah aku...'

.

.

##########

Bersambung...

Yoho...akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Sheilchan merasa kok kayaknya chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Tapi biarlah...dan akhirnya fanfic ini semakin gaje dan membingungkan. Tapi Sheilchan harap para readers sekalian tetep mau baca dan mereview fanfic ini. Jadi...please review ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

Yuhu ! Para readers sekalian...saya kembali dengan chapter 7! Makasih buat para readers yang udah mau ngebaca fanfic ini di chap 6 dan juga yang udah mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya buat ngereview. Setelah membaca review dari salah satu readers saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin scene NaruHinaGaara yang lebih lagi. Mungkin di chapter ini atau depan saya akan buat Naruto merasa cemburu, lalu marahan atau gimana sama Hinata. Pasti penasaran kan? Kalo penasaran tetep ikutin terus fanfic ini.

Kalo gitu langsung aja deh biar nggak kelamaan. Read Enjoy!

.

.

###########

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya to the point dengan suara mengintimidasi.

Mata jadenya menyisiri setiap sudut dan berhenti ketika maniknya berhasil menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Hinata, orang yang ia cari berdiri dengan raut ketakutan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Temari yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gaara tersenyum mengerikan. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

'Astaga...bagaimana ini? Ke-kenapa Gaara-senpai nekat masuk ke kelasku sih? Kami-sama...tolonglah aku...'

.

.

###########

CHAPTER 7

Hinata berdiri mematung ketika Gaara menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu menghampirinya bersama lebih dari sepuluh orang. Manik pemuda itu berkilat seperti seekor elang yang sudah menemukan mangsanya.

Hinata masih berdiri di belakang Temari. Tahu bahwa gadis berambut indigo itu merasa ketakutan, Temari, Sakura dan Ino lantas berdiri di depannya, mencoba melindungi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Temari sambil membentak. Orang-orang di dalam kelas hanya menyaksikan.

Gaara berhenti tepat di depan Temari, menatap datar Temari. "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Jadi minggirlah " perintah Gaara dingin.

"Urusan? Kau pikir aku percaya. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu dan jangan pernah mengganggu sahabatku.!?" bentak Sakura.

Gaara tak merespon perkataan Sakura. Maniknya menatap Hinata yang sedang berlindung di belakang Temari.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Jika kau ingin masalah kita cepat selesai, cepatlah berdiri di depanku. Atau aku akan menyingkirkan tiga gadis ini." ancam Gaara.

Temari geram. Ia merasa ingin sekali memukul kepala merah Gaara. Tapi suara Hinata menginterupsi.

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi Gaara-senpai tidak boleh menyakiti teman-temanku."

"Hn" jawab Gaara.

Hinata kemudian meminta Temari, Ino dan Sakura untuk menyingkir. Ia tak ingin melibatkan teman-temannya karena ini adalah masalah pribadinya. Teman-temannya menolak dan tetap bersikukuh ingin melindungi Hinata. Sebagai sahabat, mana nungkin Temari, Ino dan Sakura membiarkan Hinata berurusan dengan Gaara. Tapi anak buah Gaara langsung membekap tiga Gadis itu.

"Lepas! Hey!" perintah Sakura yang dibekap oleh Kankuro.

"Dasar tidak jantan! Beraninya hanya dengan gadis!" tambah Ino.

"Mau kau apakan Hinata?!"tanya Temari sambil terus meronta.

"Ck. Kalian ini benar-benar membuat kesal saja. Jangan ikut campur." kata Kankuro.

"Te-teman-teman! Se-senpai...to-tolong lepaskan teman-temanku.." mohon Hinata.

"Apa gadis yang sudah melukaiku ini sedang memohon?" sindir Gaara.

"Ku-kumohon...me-mereka tak ada masalah dengan senpai. Jadi tolong lepaskan mereka."

"Aku akan melepaskan mereka setelah urusan kita selesai"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Apa ia harus minta maaf soal kejadian 'itu'?

"Ba-baiklah. Ak-aku mi-minta maaf...so-soal kejadian itu senpai. Ak-aku melakukannya dengan reflek. Maafkan aku..." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Gaara mendecih. "Kau pikir dengan minta maaf saja itu sudah cukup? Aku bisa saja menyakiti teman-temanmu itu." liriknya pada tiga gadis yang sedang ditahan oleh anak-anak gengnya.

"La-lalu...ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Gaara-senpai m-mau memaafkanku dan melepaskan teman-temanku?"

Gaara makin mendekati Hinata dan gadis itu mundur ke belakang. Tatpan Gaara terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kalau begitu...jadilah pacarku" ucapnya tegas.

DEG!

Hinata mematung di tempatnya. Ap-apa? Me-menjadi pacarnya? Menjadi pacar senpainya ini? Apa ada yang sedang bercanda sekarang? Kalau memang ini hanya lelucon Hinata ingin tertawa sekarang. Tapi mata jade Gaara yang menatapnya saat ini menunjukkan keseriusan dan ketegasan.

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali anggota geng Shukaku tampak terkejut luar biasa. Apa Senpai yang terkenal kejam dan sadis ini sedang meminta seorang gadis menjadi pacarnya? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya...memerintah gadis itu untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Sakura yang tak terima dengan perintah Gaara lantas meronta makin hebat. "Apa kau bilang?! Menjadi pacarmu?! Kau pikir kau siapa berani memerintah Hinata seperti itu!"

Kankuro langsung membekap mulut Sakura. "Diamlah! Kau ini minta ku pukul ya?!"

"Pukullah kami sepuasmu jika itu bisa membuat ketuq geng kalian yang menyebalkan itu menarik ucapannya!" balas Temari sambil menatap nyalang Kankuro.

"Berisik!"

"Hinata! Jangan dengarkan dia!"teriak Ino.

Hinata masih diam. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Apa dia turuti saja kemauan Gaara agar pemuda itu tak mengganggu teman-temannya? Tapi..ia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan khusus pada senpainya itu.

"A-aku..."

"Aku benci menunggu."

Hinata bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika saja Hinata kuat. Dia bisa saja menghajar Gaara dan teman-temannya lalu mengusir mereka keluar.

Gaara tampak berjalan semakin dekat dan Hinata mundur ke belakang hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di belakang kelas. Gaara mengunci pergerakan Hinata dwnfan menwmpelkan kwdua tangannya ke tembok, sementara manik jadenanya menatap serius lavender Hinata.

"Bagaimana 'sayang?' kau tak punya pilihan lain bukan selain menjadi pacarku?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Senpainya ini gila! Kenapa dia ingin sekali menjadikan dirinya pacarnya?! Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hinata! Jangan menuruti perinta~upphh!" Ino langsung di bekap.

"Diam kau pirang! Atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Hinata menatap teman-temannya yang tak berdaya. Lalu menatap teman-temannya yang lain, memohon pertolongan. Tapi mereka terlalu takut dan tak mau berurusan dengan Gaara.

"Ku-kumohon G-Gaara-senpai. Le-lepaskan Sakura-chan dan lainnya."

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku." perintah Gaara dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata tambah bingung. Jika sampai tak menuruti senpainya ini. Ia dan teman-temannya pasti akan dimusuhinya. Tapi jika Hinata menuruti Gaara dan menjadi kekasihnya, sama saja Hinata membohongi dirinya. Tiba-tiba...wajah Naruto terlintas di pikirannya. Semua hal tentang Naruto teebayang di kepalanya. Naruto yang selalu menolongnya, Naruto yang selalu baik padanya, dan Naruto yang selalu perhatian padanya. Tidak ! Ia tak bisa melakukannya! Ia terlanjur...menyukai Naruto...

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tak bisa melakukannya." kata Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai turun ke pipinya.

Gaara meraih wajah Hinata "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?!" tanyanya dengan penuh amarah.

Dengan ketakutan Hinata mencoba menjawabnya. "Ka-karena...a-aku...-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba...

BUAKH!

Tubuh Gaara jatuh ke samping. Ia merasa seseorang telah menendangnya. Hinata menatap Gaara yang tiba-tiba jatuh dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Lalu menatap orang yang telah membuat pemuda bertato AI itu jatuh.

"NARUTO!" pekik tiga dara yang sedang di bekap.

Dan wajah Hinata langsung berubah terkejut ketika melihat orang yang sudah beberapa hari inj ia rindukan, Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan sikap yang sangat cool dan dia datang di saat yang tepat. Naruto...dia menyelamatkan Hinata lagi. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata sebentar lalu menarik Hinata ke belakang tubuhnya.

Set!

Hinata sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berusaha melindungi Hinata dari Gaara. Tangan besar Naruto tampak menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata, menyalurkan perasaan yang ingin melindunginya. Hinata jadi merasa tenang dan aman sekarang karena keberadaan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..."

Tak lama suara pukulan lain terdengar.

BUK ! BUAK! DUK!

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai memukul orang-orang yang membekap Sakura, Temari dan Ino. Sementar a kiba mebereskan yang lain. Kiba maju di hadapan orang-orang itu.

"Sakura berdiri di belakangku." titah Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Ino. Mundurlah." titah sai dan Ino langsung mundur ke belakang pemuda itu.

"Temari. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." titah Shikamaru. Dan Temari mengikuti perintah Shikamaru dan berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Hinata tampak lega karena teman-teman Naruto sudah berhasil menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman..." pekik Hinata.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Teman-temanmu aman jika bersama teman-temanku. " ucap pemuda itu.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia harus berterimakasih pada teman-teman Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Juga pada pemuda berambut kuning ini yang kembali menyelamatkannya.

Gaara bangkit dari posisinya yang terjatuh. Ia menatap nyalang pada Naruto yang sudah merusak kesenangannya.

"Sialan kau Uzumaki. Hendak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan? Huh?" ejeknya.

Naruto tampak kesal. "Kaulah yang sialan! Apa maksudmu dengan membekap teman-temanku dan memojokkan Hinata? Apa tak cukup kau memukuliku ?"

"Masalah ini berbeda 'Kyuubi'."

Naruto tampak marah. Genggaman tangannya pada Hinata tampak mengencang. Hinata yang merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah tegang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena di sini dialah yang menjadi penyebab perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memintanya menjadi pacarku." jawab Gaara santai.

Naruto makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kau pikir Hinata mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Mengapa tidak?" jawab Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu maju ke hadapan Naruto. Dan Hinata makin mendekatkan dirinya pada punggung hangat Naruto.

"Sekarang menyingkir dari calon kekasihku, 'Kyuubi'." perintah Gaara dengan suara mengintimidasi.

"Kau pikir siapa kau berani mengakui Hinata sebagai calon kekasihmu. Kau harus melewatiku dulu panda merah." balas Naruto dengan suara yang tak kalah mengintimidasi. Hinata yang mendengarkan percakapan keduanya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa ada orang dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kental seperti mereka?

"N-Na-Naruto..." gumam Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Dia tampak ketakutan.

Naruto menoleh sebentar pada Hinata di belakang bahunya. "Tenanglah Hinata. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang ini bertindak seenaknya padamu."

Gaara mendecih. Karena tak tahan ia melancarkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Gaara dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya masih menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Manik keduanya saling melempar deathglare. Mencoba membuat takut lawan di hadapan masing-masing.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, menginterupsi semua orang. Gaara lantas berhenti. Ia tampak kesal. Naruto membuang kepalan tangan Gaara.

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali Gaara. Ini bukan kelasmu. Dan ini sekolahan. Jadi kau tak bisa berbuat seenaknya." titah Naruto.

Gaara berdecih. "Aku akan kembali lagi." dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Gaara beserta rombongannya pergi meningalkan kelas Naruto.

Setelah Gaara menghilang Naruto menarik Hinata ke hadapannya. Menatap manik lavender Hinata dengan manik shappirenya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya. U-untung saja t-tadi Naruto dan teman-teman datang. Terimakasih."

"Hn. Itu tak masalah. Yang jelas kau harus menceritakan semuanya nanti." titahnya.

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika shappire itu menatapnya serius. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakkan sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing karena guru yang mengajar sudah masuk.

.

.

###########

"Ini tak bisa di biarkan! Aku harus melaporkan tindakannya yang sewenang-wenang itu pada Baa-chan!" geram Naruto sambil menggebrak meja kantin setelah mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Hinata.

Saat ini Naruto, Hinata dan tujuh orang lainnya sedang duduk di kantin. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke kantin. Tentu saja Sakura dan lainnya ikut. Dan tanpa di duga teman-teman Naruto juga ikut. Hinata sedang menceritakan perihal tadi pagi, saat Gaara masuk ke kelas 2-B dan menyuruhnya menjadi kekasih Gaara.

Naruto tampak marah mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah sok cool milik Gaara. Beraninya dia memaksa Hinata menjadi kekasihnya?!

"Tenanglah Dobe. Kita tak bisa bertindak langsung seperti itu." Kata Sasuke berusaha meredam emosi Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan? Ayah Gaara adalah donatur besar untuk KSHS. Jadi walaupun kau melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah , nenekmu. Tetap saja percuma. Ia pasti akan tetap membiarkan Gaara." terang Shikamaru.

"Tapi kalau begini terus. Kita tak akan bisa tenang. Dia selalu bersikap sok berkuasa dan seenaknya. Dia juga selalu mencari masalah dengan kita!" kukuh Naruto.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Bahkan sekarang dia juga melibatkan Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Hinata." komentar Kiba.

Ino mengangguk. "Benar. Ku akui Gaara-senpai itu memang tampan. Tapi setidaknya jangan memperlakukan perempuan seenaknya! Memaksa menjadi pacarnya?! Yang benar saja! Aku sebagai perempuan tak terima dengan sikapnya!"

"Terutama Hinata. Dia sudah menjadi korbannya. Dan sepertinya Gaara memang tertarik dengan Hinata. Dan dia bisa saja menjadikan Hinata mainannya." tambah Sakura.

Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya. Jadi Gaara tertarik dengan Hinata? Dan mungkin akan menjadikan Hinata mainannya?

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang sebrengsek dia mempermainkan Hinata. Jika perlu aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup jika dia berani melakukannya." kata Naruto dengan serius.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah. Ternyata Naruto tak terima jika dirinya menjadi pacar Gaara. Jadi apa Hinata boleh bermimpi bahwa Naruto mulai menyukainya?

Sai yang duduk di dekat Hinata membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Naruto selalu melakukan hal yang ia ucapkan lho Hinata..." katanya menggoda.

Pipi Hinata makin memerah mendengar penuturan Sai. Kalau begini Naruto akan jadi overprotective pada Hinata.

"Yang jelas kita harus menjauhkan Gaara dari Hinata-chan!"Terang Temari.

"Te-teman-teman. Ka-kalian jadi bersikap overprotective padaku." kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana tidak Hinata? Kau sedang di incar oleh Gaara! Mana mungkin kami membiarkannya saja!" terang Kiba.

"Sebagai temanmu. Kami tak akan membiarkannya." jelas Sakura.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Hinata." kata Ino.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Tapi ia senang karena teman-temannya begitu perhatian padanya. Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih teman-teman."

Naruto dan lainnya tersenyum. "Ya. Jangan sungkan pada kami Hinata."

Kemudian mereka meneruskan saling bercerita. Hinara senang bisa berteman dengan mereka semua. Dan juga teman-temannya ini sangat peduli padanya. Memang asik jika mempunyai banyak teman.

Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Naruto. Setelah ini kan pelajaran Anko-sensei. Bagaimana dengan nyanyi duetmu dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum apel juicenya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku dan Hinata belum latihan sama sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kalau begitu kalian bisa di hukum!" Cerca Kiba.

"Ini salahku. Sebenarnya kemarin minggu aku ingin mengajak Hinata latihan. Tapi tiba-tiba ayahku menyuruhku membantu pekerjaannya. Maaf Hinata. Karena aku kau akan di hukum juga." terang Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Hinata jadi tak enak hati karena Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. " Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri Naruto. Lagi pula jika di hukum, kita di hukum bersama bukan?"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya. Perasaan Naruto menghangat. Hinata memang baik.

Tak lama bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Mereka bersembilan masuk ke kelas dengan mempersiapkan diri untuk tugas yang diberikan Anko-sensei. Sang guru killer itu.

.

.

#########

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat beruntung untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Pasalnya Anko-sensei, guru seni musik yang seharusnya mengajar pada jam ini tidak masuk ke kelas karena beliau sedang ada urusan di luar sekolah. Dan tugas praktek menyanyi duet yang diberikan Anko dimundurkan jadi minggu depan. Tak ayal Naruto langsung bersorak karena masih ada kesempatan untuknya dan Hinata berlatih. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain tampak kecewa karena pelajarannya mundur dua hari. Padahal mereka sudah susah payah latihan -_-. Kasihan...

Lalu sepulang sekolah, Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata berlatih untuk tugas Anko. Naruto meminta latihan di rumah Hinata karena rumah Hinata lebih dekat dari pada rumah Naruto. Hinata setuju dan akhirnya mereka keluar kelas sambil berbincang.

"La-lalu...kita mau menggunakan alat musik apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau bisa main alat musik apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Se-sebenarnya aku bisa main piano dan biola, atau harpa. Tapi alat musiknya aku tidak punya."

Naruto tampak takjub. "Hontou ka? Keren sekali. Tapi sayangnya aku juga tidak punya. Tapi kalau gitar aku punya."

"Naruto bisa main gitar?"

"Yah...lumayan..."

"Kalau begitu pakai gitar saja. Lalu lagunya nanti kita pilih setelah sampai rumahku." kata Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mereka hendak ke parkiran, mereka melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di dekat motornya yang berwarna merah. Hinata tampak ketakutan apa lagi tatapan Gaara jelas-jelas tertuju padanya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Hinata agar makin mendekat padanya lalu tangan tan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan putih Hinata.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku di sini."bisiknya lirih.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan keyakinan dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Jangan lihat dia. Dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku." tambah Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan bersama dengan Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya. Sebelah tangannya di genggam kuat dengan tangan hangat Naruto. Sementara tangannya yang bebas memeluk lengan Naruto. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka berdua tampak seperti pacaran. Mesra sekali.

Bahkan siswa-siswi KSHS yang melihat keduanya langsung cengo. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang terkenal cuek, sedang menggandeng mesra seorang gadis cantik nan manis yang merupakan murid baru. Sebagian fans Naruto menjerit sedih lantaran mereka mengira Naruto sudah memiliki pacar. Hinata jadi tidak enak dan berniat melepaskan pegangannya. Tapi Naruto malah melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Hinata. Dan itu memubuat Hinata agak kelabakan.

"Na-Naruto.."

"Ku bilang jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Biarkan saja orang-orang itu."

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Walaupun Naruto melakukannya hanya untuk melindunginya dan mengelabuhinya dari Gaara, tapi Hinata sudah cukup senang karena perhatian yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Naruto sedikit melirik Gaara yang berada tak jauh dari motornya yang sedang di parkir. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang merangkul Hinata. Hinata tak menyadarinya karena terlalu takut.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya lalu naik ke motornya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis oranye. Hinata terpana melihat motor Naruto. Pasalnya motor Naruto sangatlah keren dan bisa di tebak bahwa harganya pasti sangatlah mahal.

"Kau bawa jaket?"

Hinata menggeleng. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan jaketnya yang senada dengan warna motornya dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Pakai jaketku."

Hinata menerima jaket itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau ingin membeku di perjalan Hinata?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng. Memang benar sih akhir-akhir ini udara di konoha terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai jaketku. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu kedinginan."

Hinata menurut kemudian memakai jaket Naruto yang tentu saja naik ke motor Naruto.

"Pegangan yang kuat."

Gadis berambut indigo itu agak bingung, di mana dia harus berpegangan? Jujur saja, selama hidupnya ini ia belum pernah naik motor berboncengan dengan seorang laki-laki. Apa lagi motor seperti milik Naruto ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berpegangan pada seragam pemuda itu. Naruto sedikit berdecak dari dalam helm ya. Kemudian ia menuntun tangan Hinata untuk berpegangan pada tubuhnya. Ia merangkulkan kedua tangan Hinata melingkari perutnya. Hinata tentu saja kaget karena sekarang posisinya seperti memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Jika kau berpegangan seperti tadi, ku pastikan kau akan melayang terbawa angin Hinata. Jadi berpeganganlah seperti sekarang."

Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Kemudian Naruto mulai menstarter motor kerennya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolahan. Ia sempat menengok sebentar pada Gaara dan di lihatnya pemuda itu sedang memukul jok motornya.

"Sialan kau Kyuubi!" kesal Gaara. Pemuda itu benar-benar akan menghabisi Naruto.

Motor balap milik Naruto meliuk-liuk di jalanan. Ia mengendarai motornya sangat cepat seperti seorang pembalap sungguhan. Padahal ia sedang membawa Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menutup mata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto. Tangan yang melingkar di perut pemuda itu tampak mengencang lantaran Hinata benar-benar takut jika sampai dirinya jatuh. Gadis itu sedikit melirik spedometer motor Naruto dan maniknya langsung membulat karena ternyata Naruto berkendara dengan kecepatan 140km/jam. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang?

Hinata kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto. Hinata terlena dengan punggung tegap Naruto yang sangat hangat. Jaket yang ia kenakan mengeluarkan bau khas milik pemuda itu yang terasa sangat memabukkan untuk Hinata. Ia jadi merasa...seperti di peluk Naruto.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di apartemen milik kakak Hinata. pemuda itu langsung mengerem motornya hingga suara ban berdecit terdengar jelas.

+BROOMM CKIITT!+

Naruto menghentikan laju motornya. Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih saja memeluknya. Padahal ini sudah sampai.

"Ekhem!"

Hinata yang semula menutup matanya langsung membuka mata lavendernya.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Pipi Hinata berubah jadi merah, lantaran ia tak sadar jika sudah sampai. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu terlena dengan tubuh Naruto. Ia harus mulai hati-hati sekarang jika berboncengan dengan pemuda itu agar tak terlena lagi. Dengan pipi yang masih bersemu Hinata turun dari motor Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati perjalanannya ya Hinata?"

Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto. Pipinya menggembung. "Si-siapa yang menikmati?! I-itu karena Naruto me-mengendari motor dengan sa-sangat cepat. A-aku seperti ingin mati saja."

Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha...padahal menurutku itu sudah normal lho Hinata. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan cara berkendaraku."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam. Hening. Itulah perasaan pertama saat memasuki apartemen yang tak begitu besar itu. Hinata menyuruh Naruto duduk sementara gadis itu membuatkan minuman untuk Naruto.

Naruto duduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba Naruto ingat kejadian sewaktu dirinya di obati oleh Hinata. Dan juga sewaktu ia jatuh menimpa Hinata dan menindih gadis itu di atas sofa ini. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi malu sendiri jika teringat hal itu. Bagaimana saat wajahnya hampir bertabrakan dengan wajah manis Hinata. Lalu saat tubuh besarnya menindih tubuh mungil Hinata. Dan saat bibir mereka hampi...ukh! Sepertinya Naruto harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter karena sekarang kecepatan berdetaknya mungkin lima kali lebih cepat.

Tak lama Hinata kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan.

"Silakan di minum Naruto."

"Ah, ya terimakasih Hinata." Naruto meminum minumannya.

Hinata ke kamarnya sebentar untuk berganti baju. Lalu kembali dengan pakaian santainya yang berupa celana hitam selutut dan kaos berwarna biru tua. Sederhana, tapi dapat membuat Naruto tak lepas memandanginya.

Melihat Naruto yang malah bengong, Hinata lantas memanggil namanya.

"Naruto?"

"Ah!Y-ya?" Naruto agak terkejut.

"Kita mulai saja memilih lagunya."

Kedua sejoli ini duduk di bawah saling berhadapan dan memangku tangan mereka dengan meja yang tak begitu tinggi. Sementara mereka sibuk mencari-cari daftar musik di Handphone. Jemari keduanya dengan lincah memilah lagu-lagu yang menurut mereka cocok.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau lagu ini?" Naruto menyetel lagu yang hendak di tunjukkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata langsung terperanjat mendengar alunan musik Hardcore dari lagu itu. Lalu suara si penyanyi yang menjerit-jerit membuat Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"Naruto, suaraku bisa habis jika menyanyikan lagu itu." protes Hinata dengan suara kalemnya.

"Benar juga ya?aku juga tak pandai menyanyi scream." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau lagu ini?" Hinata menyetel musik yang hendak ia tunjukkan pada Naruto.

"Musiknya bagus. Tapi terlalu datar. Dan lagi lirik lagunya artinya tentang kematian."komentar Naruto.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Be-benar juga sih. Jika menyanyikannya kita akan di anggap ingin melayat."

"Hn. Kalau bisa kita cari lagu yang enak di dengar dan liriknya bagus. Juga temponya sedang."usul Naruto.

Hinata tampak memikirkan usulan Naruto. "Lagu enak di dengar dan liriknya bagus ya?" Hinata kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya "Ah! Bagaimana kalau lagu ini Naruto?" Hinata menyodorkan ponselnya pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu. Suara petikan gitar yang sangat merdu dan tenang mengalun dengan indah.

"Hm...aku tahu lagu ini. Kuncinya juga aku hafal. Tapi lagunya aku tak begitu hafal." kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita coba saja lagu ini. Kebetulan sekali aku suka lagu ini dan hafal liriknya."

"Oke! Jadi sudah kita tetapkan lagu ini yang akan kita nyanyikan!"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto mencari lirik lagu dari lagu yang telah mereka pilih.

"Aku sudah mencari liriknya. Kau menyanyikan bagian wanitanya dan aku yang pria. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan alat musiknya? Aku tak punya gitar dan ,Naruto juga tak membawa gitar."

"Soal itu gampang. Serahkan padaku. Yang penting sekarang kita hafalkan dulu lagunya."

Hinata menyetel lagu yang telah mereka pilih kemudian mulai menyanyi bersama dengan Naruto. Keduanya terlihat sangat fasih menghafalkan lagu itu. Suara merdu Hinata bercampur dwngan suara baritone Naruto yang serak serak basah menghanyutkan atmosfer sekitarnya. Kadang Naruto menambahkan lirik yang berbeda dan terkesan lucu hingga membuat Hinata tertawa. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Karena terlalu asik berlatih, mereka tak menyadari jika seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Hinata"

Hinata berhenti menyanyi ketika mendengar dirinta di panggil.

"Eh! Neji-nii" pekiknya ketika melihat Kakak sepupunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Manik Neji menatap Naruto yang duduk di hadapan Hinata. Sepertinya sifat overprotective Neji mulai terlihat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Yang di tatap balas menatap sambil tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Di-dia temanku Nii-san." jawab Hinata dengan takut-takut.

Naruto berdiri memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku temannya Hinata." kata Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Padahal Hinata saja sudah ketakutan mendapat tatapan dari kakak sepupunya itu. Tapi Naruto malah bersikap santai dan biasa saja.

Neji agak terkejut karena Naruto terlihat sama sekali tak takut padanya. Padahal ia sudah memberikan death glarenya dan pemuda berambut kuning iitu bersikap biasa saja.

"Neji-kun! Kau ini tega sekali meninggalkanku! Apa kau tidak tahu barang bawaanku banyak dan berat!" protes seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam.

Hinata yang baru melihat orang itu lantas memekik. "Tenten-Nee?!"

Wanita bercepol dua yang di panggil Tenten itu menaruh dua koper di tangannya. "Hai Hinata.."

Hinata berlari memeluk Tenten. "Ya ampun. Kenapa Tenten-nee baru ke sini? Aku sangat rindu tahu!"

Tenten balas memeluk Hinata. "Haha...maaf ya Hinata. Soalnya pekerjaanku di Swiss baru selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku baru kembali ke Jepang hari ini. Dan aku akan merepotkan kalian dengan menumpang selama beberapa hari di sini karena aku belum mencari apartemen baru."

"Benarkah?"

Tenten mengangguk. Kemudian manik gadis ini beralih pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri.

"Eh ada tamu ya?"

Naruto beralih pada Tenten. "Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Temannya Hinata."

"Ah..Naruto ya? Perkenalkan juga aku Tenten. Tunangan Neji."

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. "Apa benar cuma 'teman'?" Tanya Tenten menggoda. Naruto mengangguk sementara Hinata hanya tertunduk.

"Wah...sayang..ku kira kau pacarnya Hinata. Padahal menurutku kalian cocok sekali lho..." komentar Tenten.

BLUSSHH!

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata langsung memerah mendengar komentar Tenten. Cocok? Tentu saja!

"Cocok dari mana?" tanya Neji sarkastik.

"Tentu saja semuanya. Makanya kau hilangkanlah sifat overprotectivemu itu. Dan...sekarang lebih baik kau bantu aku menurunkan barang-barang bawaanku."

"Tapi-"

Sebelum kembali berkomentar Tenten langsung menyeret Neji keluar. Ketika melewati Hinata Tenten sedikit berbisik. "Bersenang-senanglah." yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

Setelah suasana hening Naruto dan Hinata jadi berubah canggung. Komentar dari Tenten tadi membuat keduanya jadi malu. Kemudian Naruto melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30.

"Hinata. Ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ah i-iya Naruto...ayo ku antar ke depan."

Hinata mengantar Naruto sampai depan di mana masih ada Neji dan Tenten. Naruto berpamitan pada pasangan itu lalu pergi dengan motornya setelah mengucapkan 'Aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul 6.15.' pada Hinata. Lalu melaju keluar dari komplek Apartemen itu.

Enatah besok Naruto bisa menjemput Hinata atau tidak, mengingat masih ada 'sang kakak yang overprotective'.

.

.

#########

Naruto beruntung karena ada Tenten sekarang. Pagi ini ketika ia hendak menjemput Hinata, Kakak sepupunya, Neji sudah berdiri tepat di depan apartemennya sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto. Naruto menyapa Neji dan Neji membalasnya dengan gumamam. Sepertinya akan sulit menangani si kakak yang 'Overprotective' ini.

Tapi tak lama, Hinata muncul bersama Tenten. Tenten menyapa Naruto dan Hinata juga. Tiba-tiba Neji menahan Hinata dan melarang Hinata berangkat bersama Naruto dengan alasan Naruto tak terlihat seperti pemuda baik-baik. Tapi Tenten menyahuti perkataan Neji dan mereka berdua bertengkar. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto hanya melihat.

Akhirnya Tenten marah pada Neji dan Neji berubah kelabakan. Naruto mengira sepertinya Neji memiliki kepribadian ganda karena saat ini Neji sedang memohon-mohon pada Tenten agar tidak marah.

Tenten berkata bahwa ia tak akan marah jika Hinata di biarkan berangkat bersama Naruto. Neji jelas menolak tapi Tenten mengancam akan terus marah jika Neji tak mengijinkan Hinata.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Neji memperbolehkan Hinata berangkat bersama Naruto, tapi di sertai ancaman untuk Naruto agar ia tak macam-macam dengan adik sepupunya. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia dan Hinata berpamitan pada Tenten dan Neji. Lalu keduanya berangkat menggunakan motor. Neji agak melotot melihat Naruto menyuruh Hinata berpegangan padanya dan Hinata berpegangan dengan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. XD

"Apa-apaan si kepala kuning itu? Menyuruh Hinata berpegangan padanya? Lalu...kenapa Hinata malah memeluknya seperti itu!" protes Neji.

"Kalau kau masih protes, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu." ancam Tenten.

Neji langsung mengangguk dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras. Ternyata Neji lebih takut dengan tunangannya ini. XD.

Kembali ke Hinata dan Naruto. Saat ini Hinata agak heran karena Naruto kali ini mengendarai motornya dengan pelan. Tak seperti kemarin. Ia melirik spedometer yang hanya menunjukkan 60 Km/jam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda ini? Padahal kemarin saja ia berkendara dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto mengendarai motor pelan sekali?" tanya Hinata setelah sampak di parkiran sekolahan.

Naruto melepas Helmnya. "Kau ingin aku berkendara seperti kemarin?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Ha-hanya...aku heran saja."

Naruto duduk di jok motornya. "Pemuda mana yang tega mengendarai motor ngebut di pagi hari ketika ia sedang membawa seorang gadis bersamanya?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Oh...jadi Naruto memelankan motornya karena khawatir padanya ya? Kalau begini Hinata lama-lama bisa tambah Geer .

Ketika berjalan ke koridor, Naruto melihat Gaara berjalan ke arahnya. Dia berjalan sendirian , tak bersama anggota gengnya. Sontak pemuda itu langsung menggaet tangan Hinata dan merapatkan tubuh gadis itu padanya. Hinata semula tak sadar jika ada Gaara. Dan ketika Gaara sudah berdiri di depan mata Hinata langsung memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Hinata. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." kata Gaara serius.

Hinata tak berani menyahut ataupun menatap Gaara, saking takutnya dia pada pemuda tanpa alis itu.

Tak lekas mendapat jawaban, Gaara berniat menarik tangan Hinata. Tapi langsung di tepis oleh Naruto.

"Dia tidak mau. Jadi jangan memaksanya." ucapnya dingin.

"Dia tak mengatakan tidak mau. Jadi menyingkirlah 'Kyuubi'." Gaara langsung menarik salah satu tangan Hinata yang melingkar di lengan Naruto. Gadis itu tersentak. Tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Hinata lebih kuat lagi dan akhirnya tarikan di tangan Gaara lepas. Tubuh Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia langsung jatuh dalam pelukan Naruto.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata langsung berdebar-debar ketika tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Naruto. Naruto melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke punggung Hinata, memeluk Hinata protective. Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau menyakitinya Gaara!" bentak Naruto.

Gaara berdecih. "Aku tak menyakitinya. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan gadis itu."

"Sudah ku katakan dia tidak mau. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi sebelum banyak orang yang melihat. Atau kau akan benar-benar ku habisi." ancam Naruto.

Gaara menendang tembok di dekatnya dengan sangat keras hingga suaranya mengagetkan Hinata. Kemudian dengan perasaan marah campur kesal, Gaara pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto menatap kepergian Gaara dengan perasaan kesal. Gaara terlalu berlebihan. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu ia pasti akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang yang Gaara inginkan adalah Hinata. Sebagai 'Teman' mana mungkin Naruto membiarkan Hinata menjadi mainan Gaara.

Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri agak bingung dengan tindakannya yang malah memeluk Hinata. Tapi ia berpikir ini untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Dia sudah pergi." kata Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. "Syu-syukurlah..Terimakasih Naruto."

"Hn. Tanganmu tak sakit kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk. "Tidak."

"Syukurlah. Sebenarnya kenapa sih dia sangat ingin membawamu? Menjengkelkan sekali!" rutuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto...le-lebih baik kita k-ke kelas sekarang." kemudian keduanya berjalan ke kelas dalam diam.

Selama perjalanan keduanya mendapat tatapan dari semua siswa maupun siswi yang kebetulan lewat atau mereka lewati. Hinara hanya bisa bertanya tanya. Kenapa ia dan Naruto di tatap sampai segitunya? Apa mereka aneh? Atau bagaimana? Hinata jadi bingung.

"Ohayou minna..." sapa Hinata setelah masuk ke kelas

"Ohayou Hinata..." balas Sakura.

"Ohayou Hinata. Cieh...yang berangkat bareng Naruto. Pasti kau senang sekali.." goda Ino.

Naruto hanya nyengir sementara Hinata membalas perkataan Ino.

"I-Ino...k-kau terlalu be-berlebihan."

"Berlebiahan bagaimana? Eh Naruto kau tidak ngebut kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Naruto ambigu.

"Nah begitu dong! Kau itu selalu membawa motor dengan kecepatan yang gila! Sepertinya jika dengan Hinata, kau tak akan ngebut."

"Ya...dia kan tidak mau kalau sampai Hinata kenapa- napa." tambah Ino.

"Te-teman-teman..." panggil Hinata dengan wajah merah.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya. Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku sampingnya dan Shikamaru sedang tidur berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kau benar-benar menjemputnya Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Tak biasanya pemuda berwajah datar itu menanyakan hal yang tak begitu penting seperti ini.

"Hn. Aku khawatir jika dia sampai di labrak oleh Gaara. Tadi saja dia hampir di bawa paksa oleh si sialan itu." terang Naruto sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Untuk apa aku bohong."

Shikamaru yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan keduanya lantas ikut bersuara. "Berarti itu tandanya Gaara memang sedang tertarik dengan Hinata."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap si pemuda nanas mencari penjelasan. "Tertarik bagaimana?"

"Mungkin tertarik karena ia menyukai Hinata." jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam. Memikirkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Tapi...menyukai Hinata? Apa benar Gaara menyukai Hinata? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya! Karena...Gaara adalah pemuda yang mengerikan. Tak akan ia biarkan Hinata jatuh dalam tipu daya pemuda yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya itu.

.

.

##########

Bersambung...

Kayaknya cerita ini semakin kedepan semakin gaje aja. Dan lagi...mungkin juga membingungkan. Entahlah...sepertinya author harus rehat sejenak untuk mencari inspirasi lagi. Dan buat pemberitahuan mungkin minggu depan saya nggak bisa update karena ada UTS...Author harus belajar biar nilainya nggak begitu hancur banget. Tapi tetep saya usahain buat update. Oke pokoknya jangan lupa RnR ya! Semakin banyak Review, semakin author semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini ^_^.


	8. Chapter 8

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

.

.

##########

Yohoho...saya kembali membawakan chapter 8!

Maaf buat para Readers karena saya kembali telat update. Padahal UTS juga udah selesai tapi baru bisa update fanfic ini sekarang.

Jadi gini nih...sebenernya beberapa minggu lalu author mengalami kelumpuhan dalam berimajinasi dan membuat ketikan, yah...sebut aja lagi males ngetik dah. Dan lagi saya juga bingung mau bikin gimana kelanjutan fanfic ini.

Tapi untung aja saya kembali di berikan inspirasi dan bisa ngetik kembali sehabis liburan UN. Jadi bisa kembali update fanfic ini deh.

Pokoknya author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang bosen karena kelamaan nunggu fanfic ini. Dan makasih jika masih ada yang nunggu-nunggu fanfic ini.

Biar nggak kelamaan langsung aja deh...READ ENJOY!"

.

.

##########

Shikamaru yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan keduanya lantas ikut bersuara. "Berarti itu tandanya Gaara memang sedang tertarik dengan Hinata."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap si pemuda nanas mencari penjelasan. "Tertarik bagaimana?"

"Mungkin tertarik karena ia menyukai Hinata." jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam. Memikirkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Tapi...menyukai Hinata? Apa benar Gaara menyukai Hinata? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya!

.

.

########

CHAPTER 8.

Hari ini Naruto benar-benar memikirkan apa yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru. Ia sudah duduk memanggu dagunya sambil menatap ke luar jendela selama lebih dari dua jam. Bahkan pelajaran yang sedang Asuma-sensei jelaskan sama sekali tak di perhatikannya, atau lebih tepatnya ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran senseinya itu sejak setengah jam lalu.

Sasuke hanya sesekali melirik Naruto, untuk memastikan apakah sahabatnya itu masih melakukan hal yang sama. Dan ia akan kembali memutar bola matanya karena melihat teman sebangkunya tetap tak mengubah posisinya. Sasuke enggan menegur atau mengajak Naruto bicara atau lainnya agar pemuda itu tak melamun karena ia tahu, Naruto sedang banyak pikiran. Yah...jarang juga ia melihat pemuda itu melamun.

Kata-kata Shikamaru terus terngiang di kepala Naruto.

' _Mungkin tertarik karena ia menyukai Hinata.'_ begitulah yang di katakan pemuda bermarga Nara itu.

Naruto berdecih. Menyukai? Yang benar saja!

Tapi jika di perhatikan bagaimana Gaara memperhatikan Hinata, bagaiman pemuda itu dengan beraninya menyuruh Hinata menjadi pacarnya di depan banyak siswa dan bagaimana Gaara sangat bersikeras ingin bicara dengan Hinata, itu bisa saja terjadi.

Tapi sejak kejadian kemarin itu, Naruto jadi sering berada di dekat gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tak suka jika Gaara berada di dekat Hinata? Lalu kenapa ia merasa harus melindungi gadis itu? Dan yang terakhir...kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya? Sungguh...Naruto merasa sangat aneh pada dirinya.

Naruto ingat...perasaan seperti ini. Ia kembali merasakannya. Apa ia...

Tidak!

Naruto menepis pikirannya itu. Mana mungkin secepat ini? Perasaannya selama ini tak lebih dari sekedar 'teman' dan bukankah sesama 'teman' harus saling peduli dan melindungi?

Tapi ia memang merasa tak rela jika sampai Hinata dekat dengan Gaara. Apa lagi jika sampai Hinata...suka dengan pemuda itu! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Gaara bukanlah pemuda baik-baik! Jadi tak akan ia biarkan sampai Gaara...mendekati Hinata!

Hingga ia tak sadar, Asuma-sensei sudah berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Pria yang sangat suka merokok itu berdiri sambil bersedekap, sementara Sasuke tengah berusaha mengembalikan pikiran Naruto ke dunia nyata dengan menyenggol lengan Naruto. Tapi tak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bekepala kuning itu, hingga akhirnya...

DUAK!

Sebuah penggaris panjang berhasil mendarat dengan indah di kepala kuning milik Naruto.

"AW! SAKIT TEME!" Pekik Naruto reflek. Ia kira Sasukelah yang telah memukul kepalanya tapi begitu melihat Asuma-sensei berdiri di samping meja dengan sebuah penggaris panjang di tangannya, Naruto lantas sadar jika bukan Sasukelah pelakunya.

"Hm...Teme? Bagus sekali sebutan yang kau berikan padaku Naruto." kata Asuma sambil tersenyum . Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri, siap menerima apapun yang akan Asuma berikan-

"Apa-apaan kau?! Memanggilku Teme?! Mau ku pelintir lidahmu?!"

-padanya.

GLEK!

Naruto terduduk kaku, keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya.

"G-gomen sensei. S-saya kira Sasuke-Teme yang memukul kepalaku." ujar Naruto sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Ia melirik Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa-kau-tidak-bilang-jika-Asuma-sensei-kemari'. Tapi Sasuke tampak tak peduli dan menatapnya malas mengisyaratkan jika 'Aku-sudah-mencoba-memberitahumu'.

"Jangan beralasan! Sekarang, kau Naruto, keluar ke lapangan! Berdiri di depan tiang bendera dengan satu kaki sambil berhormat sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti!"

Sial sekali kau hari ini Naruto.

.

.

#######

Naruto sedang duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya di atas kursi. Tangannya turun ke samping tubuhnya dengan posisi lurus. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memperlihatkan betapa lelahnya ia setelah di hukum dengan sangat keji oleh guru matematika, Asuma Sharutobi.

Kiba duduk di meja sambil mengipasi pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah tepar itu dan Sai duduk di belakang sambil memijit pundak Naruto.

Bagaimana pemuda itu tak tepar?

Hampir satu jam ia berdiri di depan tiang berndera dengan satu kaki sambil berhormat. Apa lagi cuacanya cukup panas. Sangat menguras tenaga. Bukan cuma lelah tapi juga malu yang Naruto rasakan karena hukuman Naruto baru berhenti saat istirahat. Sudah pasti banyak siswa maupun siswi yang melihatnya. Bahkan juga memfotonya segala.

"Makanya, jangan kebanyakan melamun. Kau sih bergaya sekali dengan sok diam dan melamun. Sekarang terpanggang kan di lapangan?" celetuk Kiba. Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru langsung tertawa.

Naruto memukul kepala coklat Kiba sambil mengatakan 'urusai. Ia beralih pada teman sebangkunya, "Teme, bisa tolong belikan aku minuman? Aku haus sekali."

Yang di panggil 'teme' langsung menjawab dengan ketus? "Aku bukan pembantumu"

"Ayolah Teme...apa kau tak kasihan padaku?"rengek Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyesnya untuk memohon, tapi Sasuke malah menatapnya jijik,

"Hentikan. Aku ingin muntah." jawabnya sarkastik.

Naruto mendecak, "Dasar tak setia kawan'

TEETT..TEETTT...

Bel masuk berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Naruto tampak lesu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemas ke meja,"Aku haus..." gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu benar-benar kehausan saat ini apa lagi ia tak membawa minuman. Apa tidak bisa ia lebih sial dari ini!

Hingga sebuah botol minuman tersodor di depannya.

"Minumlah." kata seseorang yang telah menyodorkan minuman itu padanya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Hinata sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya sambil mengururkan sebotol minuman.

"Apa Naruto tidak suka?"

Naruto lantas menggeleng pelan, "Ah, t-tidak." kemudian ia mengambil minuman di tangan Hinata dan langsung menenggaknya hingga habis.

Gluk Gluk Gluk...

"Haah...leganya. Terimakasih ya Hinata. Kau tahu saja jika aku sedang kehausan."

Gadis bersurai biru itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Y-ya. Pasti Naruto sangat lelah dan haus. Jadi aku membelikan minuman untuk Naruto."

"Ya. Kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat perhatian Hinata.." kata Naruto. Pemuda itu tak sadar jika perkataannya barusan berhasil memancing semburat merah di pipi porselen Hinata.

"Ekhem!"

"Cieh-cieh...senangnya di beri perhatian..."

"Ada yang sedang tersipu sepertinya..."

Teman-teman Naruto meledek Naruto dan Hinata membuat Hinata bertambah malu. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap tajam mereka seolah mengatakan, 'Pilih-diam-atau-ku-jahit-mulutmu'

Ino dan Sakura yang baru kembali ke kelas, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan agak kacau. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Apa? Ingin mengejekku?" kata Naruto sarkastik. Ino dan Sakuro tertawa karena melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang dalam mode 'Sensitif'.

"Sepertinya kau hari ini sensitif sekali Naruto. Padahal aku dan Sakura belum bicara apa-apa...uph...huahaha..." Ino kembali tertawa.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Sudahlah. Jangan menertawakan Naruto terus." kata Hinata. Ia melirik Naruto yang tampak kesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkucir empat berlari dengan terburu-buru memasuki kelas. Ia tampak seperti di kejar sesuatu. Ia mendekat ke Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Temari?! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti di kejar Sadako seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ku-Kurenai-sensei! Di-Dia kesini!"pekik Temari heboh.

Krik-krik-krik-krik

Semua orang menatap gadis berambut kuning itu dengan sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun Temari...ku kira apa. Kalau Kurenai-sensei kemari memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan! Bukan Kurenai-sensei masalahnya!" kata Temari. Ia tampak makin panik.

"Lalu?"

"Masalah sebenarnya itu, Dengan siapa dia datang!"jelas Temari.

Naruto menatap gadis itu. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak Enak. Memangnya dengan siapa Kurenai-sensei datang? Lalu...kenapa-

Belum selesai Naruto menerka, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang telah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Tapi, ia tak sendirian karena seorang siswa berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Naruto sangat mengenali siapa dia itu.

"Ada apa dia kesini?" herannya. Ia terlihat tak suka melihat orang itu.

Semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Begitupun Temari, Sakura dan Ino. Tapi ketika Hinata berbalik untuk duduk di bangkunya, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata berhenti. Ia berbalik, "Na-Naruto? Ada a-"

"Teme, bisakah kau bertukar bangku dengan Hinata?"kata pemuda itu pada teman sebangkunya. Tatapannya sama sekali tak beralih dari sosok yang berdiri di samping Kurenai. Hinata menatapnya bingung, ia belum sadar akan sosok siswa yang ada di depan kelas.

Mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berpindah, duduk di samping Temari yang memandanginya bingung. Kemudian Sasuke tampak bicara sedikit pada Temari hingga gadis berkucir empat itu mengangguk.

"Duduklah di sampingku." ucap Naruto.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku mohon. Duduk saja." Genggaman Naruto pada pergelangan tangan Hinata mengerat. Tampak seperti Naruto benar-benar menginginkan Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan perasaan bingung bercampur heran, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto duduk di tempat Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di tempat Naruto, di dekat jendela.

Gadis ini tampak masih bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan pemuda itu sama sekali tak lepas dari depan kelas. Hinatapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto. Manik lavendernya langsung membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah mencolok telah berdiri di depan kelas. Itu...

GAARA! YA ! GAARA! KENAPA DIA BISA DI KELASNYA?!

Kemudian Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jadi inilah alasan Naruto menyuruhnya duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Pemuda di depan kelas itu berdiri dengan tampang datarnya. Manik jadenya menyusuri seluruh bangku hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika menemukan seorang gadis bersurai indigo di bangku pojok nomer 2 dari depan. Ia tersenyum sebentar. Tapi senyumnya luntur seketika ketika melihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Ia tak menduga jika ternyata Hinata duduk bersama Naruto, orang yang telah menjadi rivalnya sejak masuk SMA. Dan sejak kapan mereka berdua sebangku? Bukankah kemarin Hinata duduk bersama gadis berkucir empat yang sekarang duduk bersama Sasuke?

Ck, jika begini 'rencananya' bisa gagal!

"Selamat siang anak-anak "

"Siang Kurenai-sensei!"

"Hm...sepertinya kalian semangat sekali ya. Oh iya. Di sini ada salah satu senpai kalian yang ingin meminta waktu sebentar. Jadi tolong perhatikan ya. Nah, Gaara, silahkan katakan maksud kedatanganmu."

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, sensei."kata Gaara dengan sopan. Pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengatakan jika saya tak sendirian. Teman-teman, kalian masuklah."

DRAP DRAP DRAP

WA WA WA

Segerombolan Siswa dan Siswi masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto dengan sangat berisik. Bahkan penampilan mereka banyak yang urakan. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak begitu sedap.

Hinata mengenali beberapa dari mereka yang dulu pernah memukuli Naruto. Sementara pemuda bermata shappire di sampingnya mengenali hampir seluruh gerombolan itu.

Mereka anak geng Shukaku.

Ada Gaara, ketua dari geng , kakak dari pemuda itu. Lalu ada juga Deidara, Sasori dan lainnya.

"Saya sebagai perwakilan dari kelas 3-D ingin minta maaf pada semuanya karena sudah mengganggu. Kedatangan kami yang sebenarnya ke sini karena kami ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua jika selama ini telah banyak banyak berbuat salah. Sekaligus kami juga ingin minta doa agar bisa mengerjakan soal-soal TUC, US dan UN beberapa bulan lagi."

Naruto tampak memasang wajah muaknya mendengar Gaara yang berkata sopan dan halus seperti itu. Cih! Sejak kapan Gaara belajar bicara sopan? Pasti ada yang ia rencanakan.

Tapi yang lebih tak ia sukai adalah sesekali, pemuda tanpa alis itu mencuri pandang pada gadis di sampingnya, Hinata. Rasanya, Naruto benar-benar ingin mencongkel mata Gaara agar tak bisa melirik Hinata lagi. Sementara yang di lirik terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Gaara meneruskan lagi. "Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf kami ingin bersalaman dengan kalian. Sebagai tanda bahwa kita saling memaafkan."

JENG JENG!

WHAT THE-

YANG BENAR SAJA!

Apa tadi Gaara mengatakan bersalaman? Kalau begitu...Hinata pasti akan bersalaman dengannya juga!

Hinata yang semula menatap luar jendela langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas. Lebih tepatnya ke Gaara yang juga menatapnya. Hinata langsung meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ini adalah mimpi buruk!

Naruto tak bisa membiarkannya. Jadi pemuda itu ingin mendekati Hinata dengan cara seperti ini? Dasar pemuda itu benar-benar tak jera untuk mendekati Hinata. Ia harus mencegah hal ini!

Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei." panggi Naruto pada Kurenai.

"Ya Naruto. Ada apa?" tanya guru berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak usah pakai acara bersalaman tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula itu akan memakan waktu lama dan jam pelajaran akan terpotong."

Kurenai tersenyum. "Itu tidak masalah kok Naruto. Jarang-jarang ada anak kelas 3 yang melakukan acara seperti ini. Seharusnya kalian senang." kata Kurenai yang mulai termakan alibi dari Gaara.

Naruto berdecak kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dengan sedikit kesal. Sementara Gaara, yang melihat usaha Naruto untuk menghalanginya gagal tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggumamkan kata 'Sial' berkali-kali. Tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja terkepal kuat. Sepertinya Naruto berusaha menggagalkan acara bersalaman ini agar Gaara tak mendekatinya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Tak apa." ucap Hinata lembut. Sudah cukup usaha Naruto untuk melindunginya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, kembali merasa tenang.

"Ya. Maaf aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang menurutnya tampak mesra sekali. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Naruto dan Hinata? Apa mereka sudah pacaran? Kenapa juga Hinata tersenyum begitu pada Naruto? Dan kenapa tidak padanya?! Pemandangan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Gaara memanas.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kalian mulai saling bersalaman." perintah Kurenai.

Gerombolan di depan kelas itu mulai berjalan ke bangku-bangku untuk mulai saling bersalaman. Gaara juga turut bersalaman dengan siswa lainnya. Tapi ia lewati begitu saja kelompok Geng Rokie.

Begitupun ketika di bangku Naruto. Ia hanya melirik Naruto sekilas, tampak tak ingin bersalaman dengannya. Lagi pula mana sudi Naruto bersalaman dengan pemuda itu.

Akan tetapi Gaara tetap berhenti di samping meja Naruto, dengan sebelah tangannya terulur . Terulur ke hadapan gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di samping Naruto. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak menatap ke arahnya.

"Hey, apa kau tak mau bersalaman denganku?" tegur Gaara dengan posisi tangan yang masih terulur.

Di tegur begitu membuat Hinata agak tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap tangan yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin bersalaman. Tak lebih." tambah pemuda itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Gaara dan mereka saling berjabat tangan. Tapi ketika Hinata hendak melepaskan tangannya, tangan Gaara malah menggenggam erat tangannya. Hinata agak menarik tangannya.

"G-Gaara-senpai, t-tolong lepaskan t-tanganku." kata Hinata. Tapi Gaara tetap tak melepaskan tangan gadis itu,ia malah tersenyum hingga akhirnya...

PAK!

Tangan seseorang _menampik_ tangan Gaara hingga pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata langsung menarik tangannya yang berhasil terlepaskan.

"Apa kau tuli? Dia bilang lepaskan." ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat tak suka.

Gaara mendecih. Belum apa-apa pemuda itu sudah bersikap overprotective. Jika dia bukan Naruto mungkin Gaara akan langsung menghajarnya. Tapi Naruto adalah lawan menyusahkan dan dia juga tak mempunyai sedikitpun rasa takut padanya.

"Jangan ikut campur Kyuubi"

"Jika hal itu sudah menyangkut Hinata, maka itu juga sudah menjadi urusanku."

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, "Menjadi urusanmu kau bilang? Apa kau ini ayahnya? Kekasihnya saja bukan."

Naruto tentu saja terpancing emosinya. Ia sudah berdiri di bangkunya lalu mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara kuat-kuat.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Gara tersenyum sinis, "Maksud? Apa kau terlalu bodoh hingga tak mengerti maksudku? Kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata, jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau ini kekasihnya"

Naruto makin terpancing emosinya mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Kepalan tangannya terangkat, hendak memukul wajah Gaara. Tapi Hinata menghentikannya.

"Sudah Naruto!" tahannya.

TAP!

Kedua tangan gadis itu menahan lengan Naruto yang hampir melancarkan pukulannya. Naruto tentu langsung menghentikan aksinya. Tangannya terkepal semakin kuat siap menghantam pipi Gaara, tapi lengan Hinata yang masih menahan lengannya membuat Naruto mau tak mau menurunkan kepalan tangannya pelan-pelan. Masih dengan posisi satu tangan mencengkram kerah Gaara.

"Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Suara Kurenai menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Guru berambut hitam panjang itu menatap ketiganya yang tengah dalam posisi berdiri. Tak hanya Guru itu, tapi semua siswa maupun siswi juga turut mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada tiga orang itu.

Tak mau memancing keributan, Naruto segera melepaskan cengkramanyta pada kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar hingga tubuh Gaara sedikit terhentak.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sensei." jawab Hinata.

"Hm. Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Naruto, Hinata duduk kembali di kursi kalian masing-masing." perintah guru itu.

Dengan berdecak kesal, Naruto kembali ke kursinya bersama Hinata. Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan!" ucap Naruto lirih.

Gaara kembali menatap Hinata yang saat ini sedang menenangkan Naruto.

"Hinata"

Hinata menoleh ketika namanya di panggil oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Manik jade Gaara menatap serius Hinata. Hinata kembali merasa takut. Sementara Naruto menatap keduanya bergantian.

Gaara melanjutkan. "Ku mohon. Jangan takut padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu karena sudah berbuat kasar dan membuatmu takut. Aku juga minta maaf dengan sikapku selama ini padamu. Aku sangat ingin mengatakannta sedari kemarin, tapi pemuda di sampingmu itu selalu menghalangiku." alihnya pada Nauto yang kembali melemparkan deathglare.

Ia melanjutkan. "Kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

Hinata menatap manik hijau milik Gaara, mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. Aneh jika seseorang dapat berubah secepat ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. "Diamkan saja Hinata. Kau jangan sampai terpancing oleh alibinya."

Di katai seperti itu membuat Gaara agak kesal juga. Tapi karena tak mau terlihat lebih buruk lagi di depan Hinata, ia hanya diam. Menganggap dirinya tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Ku mohon. Aku tulus mengatakan hal ini padamu." tambah Gaara. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar ingin minta maaf pada Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya serius, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak setuju jika Hinata memaafkan Gaara. Tangan pemuda itu masih berada di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Gaara yang menunjukkan keseriusan dalam ucapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat memohon.

Hinata bingung. Apa ia harus menuruti Naruto untuk tidak memaafkan Gaara atau ia maafkan saja pemuda itu?

Yah, walaupun Gaara sudah bertindak sewenang-wenang padanya, berbuat buruk padanya, bukankah sesama manusia itu harus saling memaafkan.

Akhirnya walau dengan perasaan ragu-ragu dan pasti tak akan di setujui Naruto, Hinata memaafkan Gaara.

"Y-ya. Aku sudah me-memaafkan Gaara senpai. J-jadi Senpai t-tak perlu khawatir."

DEG!

Naruto membukatkan matanya ketika mendengar bahwa Hinata benar-benar memaafkan Gaara. Pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu terlepas. Sementara Gaara langsung tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Hinata. Kau memang baik."

Hinata balas tersenyum sebisa mungkin. Gadis itu berfikir, mungkin dengan memaafkan Gaara, pemuda itu tak akan mengganggunya dan teman-temannya lagi.

Gaara melirik Naruto yang saat ini telah memasang wajah kecutnya. Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah mengatakan 'Lihat-aku-berhasil'.

Naruto menggeram kesal lalu melempar tatapannya ke arah lain. Terlalu muak dan malas untuk kembali mentap Gaara.

Tak lama Gaara pergi dari hadapan Hinata karena semua teman-temannya telah kembali berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka hendak berpamitan.

"Terimakasih atas waktu yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei dan juga doa dari Kohai sekalian. Kami harap dengan begini kami bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan benar. Terimakasih semuanya. Saya sebagai perwakilan kelas hendak pamit karena masih banyak kelas-kelas lain yang hendak kami kunjungi. Selamat siang."Kemudian gerombolan itu keluar dari kelas.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Kenapa Hinata dengan mudah memaafkan pemuda itu? Kenapa Hinata dengan tenangnya membalas senyum pemuda itu?

"Kenapa kau memaafkannya Hinata?"

Hinata jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasti Naruto kesal sekali padanya. "Ehm..e-eto...b-bukankah sesama manusia harus saling memaafkan Naruto? D-dan...me-menurutku Gaara-senpai mengatakannya dengan tulus. Dan mungkin dengan aku memaafkannya...dia akan berhenti mengganggu-"

"Kau salah Hinata." potong Naruto. Ia menatap tajam Hinata hingga gadis itu merasa sedikit ketakutan. Naruto meneruskan, "Dengan kau memaafkannya, ia akan makin berusaha mendekatimu. Camkan kata-karaku ini"

Dan setelah mengatakannya itu Naruto langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu pada Kurenai. Bahkan ancaman guru itu untuk melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah ia abaikan dengan langsung menutup pintu kelas sangat kencang.

Hinata menutup mulutnya...apa...Hinata sudah salah mengambil keputusan? Apa Naruto sekarang benar-benar marah padanya? Astaga...kenapa semuanya jadi bertambah rumit?

.

.

#####

Setelah sampai di luar Kankuro dan teman-temannya langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Wahaha...lihatlah mereka. Mudah sekali di tipu." kata Kankuro sambil menepuk punggung Deidara yang ada di sampinya.

"Ya. Aku sangat geli mendengar mereka mengatakan mau memaafkanku." kata Deidara.

Kankuro beralih pada Gaara yang terlihat tersenyum sendiri. "Jadi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa kau berhasil?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk. Sangat puas dengan rencana mereka yang sukses.

"Hn. Setidaknya dia sudah tak takut lagi denganku. Aku tinggal melakukan pendekatan yang lain. Terimakasih kalian sudah mau membantuku." terang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tak masalah Gaara. Tapi kau jangan lupakan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka tak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan Hinata." cerca Sasori.

Gaara mendecih. Benar. Jika ada Naruto dan teman-temannya, dia akan tetap kesuliatan untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Yang jelas aku harus bisa menyingkirkan si kepala kuning itu dari samping Hinata." katanya kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dan aku...akan mendapatkan gadis itu!"

.

.

###########

Hinata merasa sangat bersalah sekali pada Naruto.

Tadi setelah pergi begitu saja dari kelas, Naruto kembali dengan keadaan yang bertambah kacau. Teman-temannya langsung mendekatinya dan melempar berbagai pertanyaan padanya, tapi tak ada satupun yang di jawab oleh Naruto.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berjalan ke bangkunya, di mana Hinata sedang duduk dengan perasaan gelisah dan khawatir. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Dan ketika Hinata menanyakan keadaan Naruto, pemuda itu hanya diam saja, malah menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk yang selama ini tak pernah Naruto perlihatkan untuk Hinata. Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto langsung mengambil tas di bangkunya dan pergi begitu saja dari kelas, mengabaikan teriakan teman-temannya yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Hinata hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Apa sebegitu marahnya Naruto padanya? sampai-sampai ia bersikap sangat dingin padanya.

Gadis itu makin bertambah merasa bersalah. Pasti Naruto sangat kecewa padanya, padahal selama ini pemuda itulah yang selalu menolongnya ketika ia sedang dalam masalah, terutama ketika Gaara datang. Pemuda itu selalu siap di sampinya.

Tapi apa yang di berikan Hinata?

Ia malah mengecewakan pemuda itu?

Dan sekarang...pemuda itu benar-benar meninggalkannya...

Hati Hinata tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit begitu kembali membayangkan tatapan dingin Naruto tadi.

Ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Naruto! Harus!

Tapi bel masuk membuat Hinata kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Gadis bermanik amethys itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil berdoa, semoga sepulang sekolah nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

 _Pulang sekolah_

Hinata tampak berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor. Kaki jenjangnya seolah sama sekali tak merasa lelah berlari kesana kemari, naik turun tangga seperti orang sinting.

Ya, Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencari Naruto dan meminta maaf pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Maka dari itu setelah bel pukang berbunyi ia langsung berlali keluar kelas untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tadi pergi tiba-tiba tanpa penjelasan.

Tapi sudah lebih dari 30 menit gadis ini mencari, ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda yang dicarinya itu.

Kakinya berhenti berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah pulang karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan pemuda itu. Bahkan Gadis ini sudah mengitari sekolahan yang terkenal sangat luas itu sebanya tiga kali. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Hinata?

Yah...mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Naruto sudah pulang, ia tak mungkin bisa meminta maaf sekarang. Jadi mungkin ia akan minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto besok. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata ingin menyekesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga karena ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini menghela nafasnya, menyerah untuk mencari Naruto yang kemungkinan besar sudah pulang sedari tadi. Jadi Hinatapun memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena hari sudah sangat sore.

"Hinata-san, kau belum pulang?"

Seorang guru berambut hitam keluar dari ruang perpustakaan sambil membawa setumpuk buku di dekapannya.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei. Saya baru mau pulang."

"Oh seperti itu. Ehm, Hinata, Jika kau tak begitu tergesa pulang ke rumah, bisakah kau membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru? Aku harus menyelesaikan pendataan beberapa buku lagi di perpustakaan."

"Te-tentu saja Kurenai-sensei." kata gadis itu kemudian mengambil tumpukan buku di dekapan Kurenai.

"Tolong taruh di mejaku dan sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau membantu sensei."

"Tidak masalah sensei. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Kurenai sambil membawa buku-buku ke ruang guru. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat lelah sekarang dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk istirahat, tapi ia tak tega menolak permintaan Kurenai.

Apa lagi buku-buku yang di bawanya ini cukup banyak dan pastinya berat. Ia harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk membenarkan letak buku-buku itu. Hinata tembali berjalan, tapi ia tak melihat jika seseorang berada tepat di depannya hingga akhirnya Hinatapun menabrak orang itu.

+BRUKK!+

"AW!"

Hinata jatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Buku-buku di dekapannya berhamburan ke lantai. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sedikit sakit dan kesemutan karena menyangga tubuhnya.

Hinata berusaha bangun, "M-maaf, aku tak sengaja." ujarnya. Maniknya langsung membulat ketika melihat orang yang telah ditabraknya. Itu GAARA!

"Bangunlah." kata pemuda itu dengan tangan terulur ke arah Hinata. Dengan ragu Hinata menyambut tangan Gaara lalu berdiri.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena terlalu asik memainkan ponsel, aku tak melihat kau didepanku." tambah Gaara.

"Ti-tidak senpai. A-aku yang s-salah karena telah menabrakmu." kata Hinata. Ia beralih berjongkok untuk merapikan buku-buku yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Biar ku bantu."

Gaara ikut berjongkok dan membantu Hinata mengumpulkan buku-buku itu.

"T-terimakasih Senpai kau sudah membantuku."

"Tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana Hinata membawa buku-buju ini?"

"Kurenai-sensei menyuruhku membawakan buku-buku ini ke mejanya."

"Buku-buku ini sangat berat. Biar aku membantumu membawakannya ke meja Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata melongo melihat Gaara yang saat ini mengambil buku-buku di dekapannya dan membawa buku-buku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"E-eh! T-tidak usah senpai."

"Sudahlah. Aku tak akan meminta apapun darimu sebagai ongkos membantu kok."

Karena tak punya pilihan dan juga tangannya agak sakit, Hinatapun menerima tawaran Gaara. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang guru. Hinata hanya menatap jalanan di depannya, tak berani menatap atau mengajak bicara Gaara. Hingga akhirnya Gaara lah yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau ada pelajaran tambahan?"

"Ti-tidak senpai. L-lalu bagaimana dengan senpai?"

"Aku juga tak ada pelajarang tambahan."

Hinata menganggu-angguk paham. Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Ehm...e-etto..k-karena.."

Hinata tampak bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang karena sedang mencari Naruto?

Akhirnya Hinata berbohong, "Ehm...k-karena..A-aku..membantu Kurenai-sensei di perpustakaan."

"Oh. Benarkah?" tanya Gaara seperti tak yakin. Hinata membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan sepertinya Gaara percaya. Hinata menghela nafasnya lega.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sedari tadi tampak berlari-lari?"

WHAT?

Berlari-lari?

Jangan bilang jika Gaara sudah memperhatikannya semenjak tadi, dan saat ia mencari Naruto. Astaga! Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Hinata langsung mentap Gaara yang juga menatapnya dengan intens, seolah sangat ingin tahu alasannya.

"Dan di mana Naruto? Biasanya dia selalu berada di dekatmu?"

DEG!

Kenapa Gaara juga menanyakan soal Naruto? Mana mungkin dia bilang jika Naruto sedang marah padanya.

Hinata hanya diam,enggan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang satu ini. Tampaknya ia sesang mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

Beruntung, sebelum kebingungan melanda Hinata lebih lama, mereka telah sampai di ruang Guru.

"Ah, sudah sampai! Senpai bisa menaruh buku-bukunya di meja Kurenai-sensei"

Gaara tampak lupa dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia masuk dan meletakkan buku-buku yang cukup berat itu ke meja Kurenai lalu keluar lagi bersama Hinata.

" _Untung saja sudah sampai dan Gaara senpai juda tampaknya lupa sesaat dengan pertanyaannya. Syukurlah..."_ batin Hinata.

"Te-terimakasih senpai. Kau sudah m-mau membantuku." ucapnya sambil membungkuk ketika telah sampai di luar.

Gaara tersenyum, "Ya. Jangan pernah sungkan meminta pertolongan padaku Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu keheningan mulai menyergapi mereka berdua. Tak mau berlama-lama bersama Gaara, Hinata lantas pamit.

"Senpai, aku harus segera pulang. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." kemudian Hinata melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya Gaara menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata tentu langsung berhenti. Ia meneguk ludahnya, apa Gaara akan menanyakan tentang Naruto lagi?

Gaara meneruskan, "Ini sudah sore. Bagaimana jika kau ku antar?"

HE?

DIANTAR?

DI ANTAR OLEH SENPAINYA INI?

Hinata melongo, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia kira Gaara mau menanyakan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi sekarang...malah lebih parah karena senpainya itu mengajaknya pulang bersama! Dan ia juga masih bingung, kenapa hari ini banyak kejadian tak terduga menimpanya?!

"Aku membawa motor. Kau maukan?"

Hinata tampak menggumam. Motor ya? Ia jadi rindu dengan Naruto. Biasanya ia kan pulang besama pemuda itu dengan naik motor.

Hinata lalu menggeleng, "Ti-tidak usah senpai. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri" kemudian ia hendak berjalan kembali. Tapi tangan Gaara masih setia mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Hinata tak menjawab, dan itu membuat Gaara makin bersikeras untuk mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya. Lagi pula tak ada Naruto di dekat Hinata. Jadi mana mungkin ia sia-siakan kesempatan seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Ku mohon...kau mau kan?" kukuhnya.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mulai merasa takut. Senpainya ini benar-benar bersikeras ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama walaupun ia sudah menolak. Hinata ingin lari sekarang juga tapi tangan Gaara tampak menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Gaara langsung berniat menarik Hinata bersamanya dan gadis itu menurut. Tangan Hinata sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari genggaman Gaara. Iapun sudah pasrah, tak mungkin bisa lepas dari Gaara sekarang.

Tapi. baru dua langkah Gaara menyeret tangan Hinata, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat dari belakangnya, lebih tepatnya dari Hinata. Dan tangan gadis itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

SET!

Gaara tampak kaget karena Hinata dapat menarik tangannya sangat kuat. Gaara lalu berbalik hingga akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui sekarang. Sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan aksen kumis kucing khasnya yang telah berdiri di samping Hinata dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Hinata pulang bersamaku"

.

.

###########

Bersambung...

Woah! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Jujur aja saya sebenernya bingung bikin scene terakhirnya tapi akhirnya dapet inspirasi deh.

Gimana minna? Apakah semakin hari fanfic saya makin membosankan? Jelek? Atau makin hancur?

Maaf ya...habis saya akhir-akhir ini juga sibuk dengan beberapa kegiatan dan jadwal sata juga padet, jadi baru bisa update sekarang dan mungkin akan lama lagi updatenya. Gomen... TT_TT.

Oh ya buat pemberitahuan tambahan, cerita ini sebenernya masih panjang banget jalan ceritanya. Jadi saya kepikiran bikin dua season buat nih fanfic? Season kedua mungkin bakal lebih greget dari yang season pertama tapi jalan ceritanya tetep nyambung kok. Jadi gimana nih readers? Apakah kalian mendukung ide saya?

Pokoknya jangan bosen-bosen baca fanfic abal saya ini yah...dan mohon juga...buat yang sempet, bisa review fanfic ini karena review kalian adalah semangat hidup saya TT_TT. *Plakkk!*

REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

.

.

##########

Yo minna-san!

Setelah lama nggak nongol di fanfic ini, akhirnya saya sempetin nongol dah minggu ini. Maaf banget karena saya dah lama nggak update fanfic ini, habis saya sibuk di fandom sebelah. Saking lamanya mungkin Readers sampe lupa gimana jalan ceritanya.

Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah pada nyempetin review di chapter kemaren. Maaf juga buat yang dah nunggu" kelamaan ampe lumutan. Pokoknya jangan bosen" ya buat baca n review fanfic Sheilchan ini. Onegai...

Ya udah deh biar nggak kelamaan langsung aja ke ceritanya. Read Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

#############

Tapi baru dua langkah Gaara menyeret tangan Hinata, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat dari belakangnya, lebih tepatnya dari Hinata. Dan tangan gadis itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

SET!

Gaara tampak kaget karena Hinata dapat menarik tangannya sangat kuat. Gaara lalu berbalik hingga akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui sekarang. Sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan aksen kumis kucing khasnya yang telah berdiri di samping Hinata dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Hinata pulang bersamaku"

.

.

###########

CHAPTER 9.

"Hinata pulang bersamaku."

" _N-Naru..to."_

Sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi Hinata cari tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Hinata terkejut, karena Naruto tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. ia tak menyangka jika ternyata Naruto masih ada di sekitar sekolahan padahal sedari tadi gadis itu telah mencarinya, tapi tak dapat menemukannya sama sekali. Tapi sekarang, terpampang nyata, sosok Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Gaara sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata begitu melihat sosok Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda itu masih di sini, dan kembali menggagalkan rencananya untuk bisa mendekati Hinata.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan dingin, lalu tersenyum sinis, "Hm, sudah ku duga kau pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Hinata di saat aku tak ada di sampingnya. Kau pikir aku tak tahu pikiran licikmu itu? Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan begitu saja Hinata berada di dekatmu."

Gaara menggeram, tampak kesal dengan senyuman Naruto yang terlihat mengejeknya, lalu ia balas tersenyum mengejek Naruto, "Keh, memangnya kau ini siapa Kyuubi? Bodyguardnya? Dan di mana saja kau selama ini? Hinata mencari-carimu dan kau baru muncul sekarang. Ingin main petak umpet heh? Sikapmu itu benar-benar menjijikkan.."

"Ho.. menjijikkan ya? Lebih menjijikkan mana dengan memaksa Hinata hanya karena kau ingin mengantarnya pulang? Hinata sudah bilang tidak mau dan kau tetap memaksanya, bahkan menariknya dengan kasar seperti itu." Tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau menyakitinya Gaara."

Gaara mendecih, "Aku tak peduli. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata dan enyahlah, sebelum aku membuatmu babak belur di sini!"

Hinata tampak ketakutan. Gaara benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Naruto yang sadar akan ketakutan Hinata lantas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Dan Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Ia menatap Naruto yang meliriknya melalui sudut matanya, dan hal itu cukup membuat Hinata kembali tenang.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Gaara, aku sedang tak ingin ribut hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Tapi tolong mengertilah. Sekarang sudah hampir petang dan tak baik untuk seorang gadis seperti Hinata masih berkeliaran. Jadi jika kau memang ingin membantunya, biarkan aku yang mengantarnya. Kau tak perlu memaksanya seperti itu karena itu hanya akan membuatnya takut padamu."

Ia lalu beralih pada Hinata yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata." Ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

DEG

Hinata tercekat melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya. Bukankah pemuda itu sedang marah padanya? Tapi kenapa Naruto malah mengajaknya pulang bersama pemuda itu? Tapi, nada bicara Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari tadi. Jika tadi Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin dan terkesan mengintimidasi, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya benar-benar lembut dan...hangat, seolah-olah kejadian siang tadi tak pernah terjadi. Dada Hinata menghangat. Setidaknya Naruto tak bersikap dingin.

Dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari genggaman tangan Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya, Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan dari pemuda berambut kuning itu. Ia tak sadar jika telah membuat pemuda bertato AI di depannya bertambah kesal.

Naruto beralih pada Gaara yang memberikannya tatapan tajam penuh amarah, "Kita selesaikan masalah ini besok. Aku akan mengantar Hinata. Jadi lebih baik kau juga segera pulang. Permisi."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata pelan untuk mengajaknya segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dan Hinata menurut. Ia sempat melihat ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan tangan terkepal. Wajahnya menunduk, jadi Hinata tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi Gaara saat ini. Tapi gadis itu yakin, Gaara pasti sangat kesal dan bisa saja, ia menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba. Dan jika itu terjadi, itu semua karena salahnya. Tapi apa yang dikhawatirkan Hinata tak pernah terjadi, begitu dirinya dan Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga di lantai dua itu dan Gaara tak mengejar mereka.

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Syukurlah jika Gaara tak berlari dan menerjang Naruto tiba-tiba jadi ia bisa tenang sekarang. Ya, tenang untuk sementara waktu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, apa yang akan Gaara perbuat lagi.

Jika saja tadi Naruto tak datang, ia tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah ia akan sampai rumah, atau malah berada di tempat lain. Memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata merinding.

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Tangan Naruto masih terus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, padahal mereka sudah jauh dari Gaara. Dan lagi Naruto tak harus melakukannya kan? Namun Hinata tetap diam, tak menolak ketika Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seperti itu. Ia terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan tangan pemuda itu yang seperti menghantarkan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya, darahnya terasa berdesir dan bergejolak aneh. Membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat.

Dan itu semua ia dapatkan ketika bersama Naruto.

Tangan Naruto... besar...hangat...dan sangat menenangkan. Dan pemuda itu selalu datang di saat Hinata dalam masalah. Seperti tahu hal buruk apa saja yang akan menimpanya, dan dia akan menolongnya. Ia ingin terus seperti ini... berada di dekat Naruto...dan bergantung padanya.

 _Naruto... sepertinya aku ...menyukaimu..._

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari bangunan sekolahan. Naruto membawa Hinata menuju ke parkiran yang ada di samping kanan halaman depan. Di parkiran hanya ada motor Naruto yang berwarna Hitam dengan garis-garis seperti sulur berwarna oranye tua. Ia tak melihat motor Gaara, karena motor untuk anak kelas 3 diparkirkan di belakang.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Hinata, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Hinata merasa sedikit hampa. Hinata berdiri di belakang motor dan Naruto mengambil jaketnya yang ia letakkan di atas jok motornya. Hinata tak sadar jika ternyata tadi Naruto tak memakai jaketnya, dan lagi Hinata ingat tadi saat keluar dari kelas, sebelum pulang sekolah, Naruto masih memakai jaketnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang jaketnya ada di jok motor? Apa selama ini pemuda itu memang di sana saat Hinata mencarinya. Tapi ketika ia mendekati motor Naruto, ia dapat merasakan kenalpot motor itu terasa panas, seperti belum lama di gunakan.

TUNGGU!

Kalau begitu..

Jangan jangan...

Naruto memang sudah pulang tadi. Tapi dia kembali lagi ke sekolah. Tapi untuk apa pemuda itu kembali lagi?

DEG

 _Apa...karena Naruto... mencarinya?_

Hinata tak percaya. Jadi, Naruto kembali ke sekolahan karena ia masih di sekolahan? Appa Naruto mencarinya? Apa Naruto... mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi dari mana pemuda tahu jika ia masih ada di sekolahan? Jika itu benar.. kenapa Naruto melakukannya?

Hinata menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersandar di motornya. Pemuda itu menyampirkan jaketnya di bahunya yang lebar. Tangan kirinya bergerak sedikit mengacak rambut pirangnya, dan gerakannya benar-benar membuat Hinata terpesona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahan sampai belum pulang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Namun wajahnya menatap ke arah lain.

Hinata diam, nada bicara Naruto terkesan dingin, walaupun tak sedingin sebelumnya. Dan lagi pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya, seperti enggan menatap Hinata, dan itu membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit sakit di hatinya. Jadi... Naruto memang masih marah padanya.

Dengan gugup Hinata akhirnya menjawab, "A-Aku... A-aku... t-tadi .. m-membantu K-Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata tahu ia tak pandai berbohong, tapi ia tak mungkin bilang jika tengah mencari Naruto.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Hinata."

Naruto mengalihakan wajahnya dan kini menatap Hinata. Menatap lavendernya dengan shappire sebiru langit. Tatapannya terasa lebih hangat dan jantung Hinata kembali berpacu cepat.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

Hinata diam, terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang lebih terdengan seperti jawaban pasti. Ia benar-benar tak pandai berbohong.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata tak mampu menatapnya lebih lama lagi jadi ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi gembulnya hingga Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ternyata benar." Katanya lirih namun dapat di dengar oleh Hinata. Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sedagunya itu dalam-dalam. Helaian indigo gadis itu menutupi wajah cantiknya yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Sesaat tangan Naruto terangkat, berniat menyibakkan helaian selembut sutra itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia hampir menyentuh rambut Hinata. Lalu tangannya turun perlahan ke samping tubuhnya dan malah mengantonginya.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukannya Hinata. Untuk apa kau mencari-cariku sampai seperti ini? Kau hanya membuat dirimu sendiri dalam masalah. Dan kau malah terjebak bersama Gaara. Untung saja tadi aku datang tepat waktu."

Hinata makin menunduk, merasa menyesal dengan sikapnya, "M-maaf..." hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan untuk mewakili semua perasaannya kali ini.

Naruto kembali bersandar pada motornya, manik sappirenya melirik ke arah kedua tangan Hinata yang saat ini berada di depan tubuhnya. Sesaat dahinya mengerut, "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

DEG!

Hinata agak terkejut. Lalu melihat ke arah tangannya. Perggelangan tangan kanannya memerah dan ada bekas genggaman di sana. Sepertinya itu akibat dari Gaara yang menariknya dengan paksa tadi. Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Saat tangannya bergesekan dengan tubuhnya, pergelangan tangannya terasa sangat sakit dan linu, juga kebas. Seperti akibat di ikat dengan sangat kuat terlalu lama.

"T-tanganku... b-baik-baik saja." Bohongnya lagi. Padahal jelas-jelas dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Naruto langsung menarik tangan kanan Hinata, dan Hinata langsung memekik ketika Naruto mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya dan sedikit menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata yang terluka.

"Aww " pekik Hinata. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena sakit.

"Anak kecilpun tahu jika kau tidak baik-baik saja Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan lavendernya kembali bertemu dengan shappiren Naruto. Namun kali ini tampak berbeda. Naruto kelihatan sangat khawatir. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya pelan, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apa terasa sakit?" tanyanya. Walaupun sudah jelas jawabannya iya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Manik lavendernya tiba-tiba melebar ketika Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada tangannya, seperti hendak mencium tangan Hinata. Namun bibirnya berhenti beberapa centi dari tangan Hinata dan malah meniup pergelangan tangannya yang memerah itu dengan pelan. Menguspanya dengan lembut dan pelan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Pipi Hinata merona , mendapat perlakuan tak terduga seperti ini dari Naruto. Jika saja orang lain melihat, mungkin mereka akan melihatnya dengan Naruto yang sedang mencium tangan Hinata. Namun perlakuan Naruto ini benar-benar membuat Hinata nyaman. Hanya saja jantungnya malah makin berpacu cepat.

"N-Naruto.." panggilnya lrih di selingi rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto berhenti meniup pergelangan tangan Hinata, wajahnya menjauh dari tangan Hinata, namun tangan besarnya masih setia di sana, "Mungkin ini memang tidak begitu efektif, namun ku harap rasa sakitmu sedikit berkurang sekarang." Katanya. Tangannya masih mengusap lembut pergelangan tangannya.

Jadi itu alasan Naruto melakukannya? Tapi memang si, sekarang tangan Hinata sudah tak terasa begitu sakit. Hinata menatap ke arah lain, terlihat malu. Dan lagi ia benar-benar bisa pingsan jika terlalu lama bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Te-terimakasih.."

Naruto menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. Kemudian melepaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung menarik tangannya ke depan dada lalu memenganginya dengan tangan kirinya. Rasa dari telapak tangan Naruto di tangannya masih terasa jelas, membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasanya.. benar-benar menenangkan.

Naruto memakai oranye hitamnya lalu menarik seriting jaketnya hingga ke bagian dada, jadi seragam sekolahnya masih dapat terlihat. Naruto bersiap menstater motornya, sebelum akhirnya suara Hinata menghentikannya.

"T-tunggu"

Naruto berhenti, lalu menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah apa yang Hinata lakukan, Naruto masih mau bersikap baik padanya, bahkan juga menolongnya. Hinata telah membuat Naruto sakit hati, tapi Naruto tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Gadis itu meremat ujung roknya, "Aku...setelah apa yang ku lakukan siang tadi, hingga membuat Naruto marah.. aku benar-benar ingin minta ma-"

"Lupakan saja." Potong Naruto.

Hinata diam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang menatapnya lembut. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu. Sesaat manik Hinata membulat.

"Anggap saja kejadian siang tadi tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak sedikit surai indigo Hinata.

Hinata merasa sedikit lega, walaupun masih merasa bersalah. Naruto. menganggap kejadian itu seperti tak pernah terjadi. Setidaknya, Naruto sudah mau memaafkannya.

"Sa..sekarang lebih baik kita segera pergi. Aku tak mau kakakmu membunuhku ketika tahu adiknya pulang hingga hampir larut malam bersamaku." Ajak Naruto di selingi candaan.

Hinata tersnyum lalu mengangguk. Ia segera naik ke motor balap Naruto dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sekolahan. Mereka berdua tak sadar jika ternyata Gaara berada tak jauh dari sana. Wajahnya kelihatam datar namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia sedang kesal. Namun raut itu berubah dan ia meneringai sinis.

"Huh, hari ini mungkin kau bisa tertawa bersama Hinata, Kyuubi. Tapi, ku pastikan mulai besok, kau tak akan bisa tertawa bersamanya lagi."

.

.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Manik lavendernya menerawang ke langit-langit atap kamarnya. Perkataan tetangganya tadi benar-benar membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main.

Tadi setelah Naruto mengantarnya pulang, tetangganya yang bernama ke rumahnya. Ia mengatakan jika seorang pemuda berjaket oranye hitam, datang ke rumahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Karena kesal akhirnya ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengatakan jika Hinata belum pulang dari tadi dan rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Tiba-tiba tanpa berkata apa-apa pemuda itu langsung naik ke motornya dan pergi begitu saja.

Hinata tahu, siapa orang yang di lihat tetangganya itu.

Itu Naruto.

Jadi Naruto sudah ke rumahnya tadi, lalu mencarinya karena ia tak ada di rumah.

Hinata tentu saja terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto datang ke rumahnya. Dan untuk apa pemuda itu datang? Apa dia ingin ... minta maaf?

Hinata tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto lakukan dengan mencarinya. Tapi ia cukup senang karena Naruto masih tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Apa lagi ketika mengingat kejadian sore tadi ketika Naruto meniup pergelangan tangannya yang sakit dan mengelusnya lembut. Hinata hampir berhenti bernafas. Perlakuan Naruto benar-benar bisa membuatnya serangan jantung.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengelus pergelangan tangannya lembut.

"Entah kenapa, aku masih merasakan tangan Naruto di sini. Hangat.." gumamnya sambil memandangi pergelangan tangannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa mukanya tadi, pasti akan memalukan jika sampai Naruto melihatnya.

Hinata juga cerita mengenai kejadian ini pada Ino, Sakura dan Temari. Sebenarnya Ia tak mau cerita tapi mereka bertiga terus mendesaknya, dsn akhirnya iapun cerita juga via telepon.

 _-habataitara modoranai to itte-_

 _-mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora-_

Handphone berwarna ungu milik Hinata berdering di atas meja. Padahal Hinata masih ingin mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian tadi sore bersama Naruto, tapi ada yang menelfonnya. Ia meraih Handphonnya dan sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat nomer asing di layarnya.

" _Ini nomer siapa?"_

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Hinata mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo?"

" _..."_

Entah siapa yang menelfon, tiba-tiba manik lavender Hinata membulat, tampak tercekat.

"K-Kau.."

.

.

+Konoha Senior High School+

Hinata duduk termanggu di bangkunya. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit tegang. Sesuatu sedari tadi terus mengganggunya. Tidak. Sedari kemarin mengganggunya. Rasa bingung campur gelisah menyatu jadi satu. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika duo ratu gosip, Ino dan Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" pekik Ino riang. Saking melengking suaranya, Teman-temannya yang ada di dalam kelas beramai-ramai tutup telinga. Bahkan Sakura saking kesalnya langsung menyentil jidat Ino karena keoveran gadis Yamanaka itu. Hinata bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget.

"E-Eh, I-Ino-chan, S-Sakura-chan. O-ohayou." Balasnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, melihat reaksi kaget Hinata yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

Ino langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangku depan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Wajahnya tampak berbinar dan Hinata tahu apa yang akan Ino bicarakan.

"Eh, benarkah apa yang kau bilang tadi malam, jika Naruto sudahtak marah padamu?" tanyanya to the point.

Benarkan.

Sakura yang ikutan kepo menyeret kursinya ke samping kursi Hinata. Wajahnya tersodor dengan penuh keingintahuan kepada Hinata, "Lalu bagaimana Naruto bisa memaafkanmu? Dia tak berbuat macam-macam juga kan denganmu?"

Hinata memang cerita pasal Naruto yang memaafkannya, ia tak cerita soal Gaara yang memaksa agar ia pulang di antar pemuda itu dan akhirnya Naruto datang dan mengantanya. Ia hanya cerita saat di parkiran, Naruto menyuruhnya melupakan kejadian siang itu.

"I-Iya. Aku kan sudah cerita pada kalian teman-teman, jadi kalian tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi."

"Wah.. pokoknya selamat deh Hinata. Ku pikir akan terjadi perang dingin di anrtara kalian." Celetuk Ino. Hinata hanya tertawa, tapi terasa hambar. Lalu diam.

Sakura yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara tertawa Hinata lantas menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Walaupun gadis itu memang sedikit pendiam, tapi ia jadi kelihatan lebih diam dari biasanya. Dan lagi Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas raut khawatir di wajah seputih porselen milik Hinata.

"Hinata?kenapa kau kelihatan khawatir begitu? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Sesaat tubuh Hinata tersentak, seperti kaget dengan perkataan Sakura. Lalu dengan gugup gadis itu menjawab, "M-masalah? T-tidak k-kok."

Yah, Hinata memang tidak pandai berbohong. Bahkan anak kecilpun tahu jika gadis itu berbohong.

Ino yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus punggung gadis itu pelan, "Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami Hinata. Mungkin kami bisa membantu kok."

Hinata langsung diam. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan gelisah. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Hinata ketika mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Walaupun masih pagi, tapi ia sudah merasa gerah. Dan ia tak mungkin cerita pada teman-temannya. Karena jika ia cerita...

Ketika Hinata merasa binggung dengan apa yang akan dikatakkannya, suara gerutuan seorang gadis terdengar dari arah pintu, di selingi suara seorang pemuda yang berkata 'merepotkan.'.

Ino dan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu. Hinata bernafas lega. Sepertinya perhatian mereka teralihkan. Namun begitu melihat dua orang berbeda gender masuk ke kelas, Mereka bertiga lantas memekik.

"TEMARI! SHIKAMARU?!"

Ketiga gadis itu berlari menghampiri Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Roknya kotor terkena tanah lalu rambutnya lepek karena basah. Jaket hijau berlengan hitam bertengger dengan manis di tubuhnya dan jaket itu juga basah. Lalu di sampingnya, berdiri Shikamaru dengan penampilan tak kalah berbeda dari Temari. Rambutnya yang di kucir ala nanas basah sampai ke seragamnya. Lalu celananya juga kotor. Bahkan anak-anak lainnya hanya melongo melihat penampilan dua orang itu.

Ino memegangi bahu Temari, "Astaga Temari! Kau... kenapa kau bisa berangkat bareng Shikamaru?! Lalu kenapa kau memakai jaket Shikamaru?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kalian sudah jadian?!" pekiknya heboh dengan background bling-bling.

Temari langsung melotot tajam. Ia menjitak kepala Ino dengan brutal. "Kenapa kau malah menayakan hal aneh begitu sih! Bukannya menanyakan keadaan atau apa, malah mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak!" kesalnya. Sementara Shikamaru tampak cuek bebek dan hanya bergumam 'merepotkan'.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, benar-benar deh si Ino ini malah jagi aneh begitu. "Tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Temari mendecih, "Kau pikir basah seperti ini baik-baik saja?"

"La-lalu, kenapa T-Temari-chan dan Shikamaru bisa basah dan kotor begitu?" tanya Hinata. Entah kenapa ekspresinya kelihatan agak ketakutan seperti itu.

Temari langsung melotot ke arah Shikamaru, "Rok ku kotor karena si kepala nanas ini menabrakku hingga jatuh ketika aku lewat parkiran !" tunjuknya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kelihatan sedikit sebal, "Hey! Aku kan sudah bilang ada yang mendorongku tadi, dasar cewek merepotkan!"

Kedua sejoli itu kemudian saling melempar argumen, Sakura lantas memisahkan mereka, "kalian ini malah ribut sendiri! Lalu kenapa kalian basah? Kan ini bukan musim hujan."

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia bercerita, "Tadi sewaktu cewek merepotkan ini menuduh-nuduhku karena telah membuatnya jatuh, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang seseorang melempar plastik berisi air dari atap sekolah dan.."

"Dan kau mencoba melindungi Temari? Seperti itu? Kyahhhh! So sweet sekali!" pekik Ino over.

Temari dan Shikamaru hanya menatapnya sweatdrop. Otak anak ini benar-benar sudah teracuni dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Sementara itu, wajah Hinata kelihatan pucat dan dia jadi tampak gelisah.

"Ohayou minna- hek! Shikamaru?! Kenapa rambutmu jadi mirip ekor tupai begitu?!" pekik seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas yang ternyata Kiba. Pemuda itu melotot nista ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari. Di belakangnya berdiri tiga temannya, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Shika?" tanya Naruto heran. Shikamaru berjalan ke arah bangkunya, mengiayaratkan agar empat siswa tadi mengikutinya. Sementara Temari, Hinata. Sakura dan Ino masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Naruto tampak menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata, lalu menyapanya, "Ohayou Hinata."

"O-Ohayou Naruto." Balas Hinata gugup. Lalu pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu melenggang dari hadapan Hinata dan berkumpul bersama Shikamaru dan lainnya.

Ino segera menyeret Temari ke bangkunya. "Kau harus ganti pakaian. Dan lagi jaket Shikamaru juga basah, jadi kau pakai jaketku saja. Aku akan bilang Ayahku agar meminjamkan baju seragam untukmu." Katanya lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Ino merogoh lacinya untuk mengambil jaketnya. Tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam lacinya.

"KYAHH! A-Ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalam laciku!" pekiknya.

Sakura, Hinata dan Temari terlonjak kaget lalu menghampiri gadis Yamanaka itu. Anak-anak lainnya di dalam kelas langsung berdiri dari kusinya dan menatap heran ke arah Ino. "A-Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"I-Itu.. d-di laciku.. aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di dekat jaketku." Katanya dengan raut takut.

Sakura dan Temari melongok ke dalam laci Ino. Keduanya lantas menjerit ketika tiba-tiba seekor lipan berukuran cukup besar keluar dan berjalan ke atas meja.

"KYAHHH! LIPAN!" Pekik keduanya.

Shikamaru yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan teman-temannya langsung terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan keempat temannya. Mereka menoleh ke arah empat orang gadis yang sedang memekik ngeri bersama gadis-gadis lainnya di dalam kelas. Hinata menudur ke belakang dengan wajah pucat hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya suara di belakang yang ternyata adalah milik Naruto. Pemuda itu memegangi lengannya.

"I-Itu.. l-lipan.." jawabnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa sih?! Ribut-ribut begini?" tanya Kiba sambil menutup telinganya yang terasa tuli akibat teriakan gadis-gadis itu.

"A-Apa k-kau tidak lihat! I-I-Itu, ada lipan!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk hewan berkakaki banyak itu.

Sai lantas berdiri mendekati Ino dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Ia mengambil lipan itu dari atas meja Ino lalu membuangnya.

"Sudah ku buang."

"T-terimakasih Sai." Katanya malu-mali walaupun masih kelihatan pucat.

"Bagaimana bisa di dalam lacimu ada lipan Ino-pig? Kau tidak sengaja menaruhnya di sana kan?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menyentil dahi Sakura, "Apa kau gila?! Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku menaruh lipan di laciku sendiri sementara aku sendiri saja takut dengan mahluk itu!"

"Kalau begitu berarti ada yang sengaja menaruh hewan itu di lacimu." Kata Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri menghampiri Ino.

"Lalu siapa?" tanyanya.

Ino langsung melempar tatapannya ke arah Kiba, Kiba langsung mengernyit, "Kau pikir aku yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja! Di kelas ini kau kan yang paling jahil!"

"Oke, ku akui kalau aku memang jahil, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak melakukannya!"

Ino langsung diam dan suasana kelas juga mendadak hening. Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Sudahlah, jangan saling melempar tuduhan yang belum tentu benar adanya. Mungkin memang tak ada yang menruh lipan itu di lacimu, Ino."

Ino menghela nafasnya, "Haah... ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja kejadian ini. Yang penting Temari, juga kau Shikamaru, ayo ikut aku. Akan ku pinjamkan seragam milik sekolah."

Sebenarnya Shikamaru malas untuk ikut, tapi karena di paksa akhirnya ia ikut juga bersama Temari dan Ino. Dan kelas kembali tenang.

Sementara itu Hinata duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Ini sudah ke dua kalinya teman-temannya mengalami hal yang janggal dan aneh. Ia mulai merasa jika ini memanglah sudah direncanakan. Tapi kenapa harus teman-temannya?! Kegelisahan gadis itu sepertinya di sadari oleh Naruto. Ia menatap gadis itu dari bangkunya tanpa di ketahui oleh gadis itu.

"Hinata.."

.

.

Gadis berambut Indigo itu berlari tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dan lantai 3. Raut ketakutan dan gelisah terpancar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Apa lagi ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah selesai dengan masalah Temari dan Ino, kini masalah datang menimpa Sakura. Ketika gadis itu hendak mengambil buku di lacinya, tiba-tiba ia menemukan plastik berisi kecoa hidup. Gadis itu tentu langsung berteriak hiisteris dan melemparkan plastik berisi lebih dari selusin kecoa itu ke lantai, padahal sekarang sedang jam pelajaran.

Dan karena itu keadaan kelas jadi kacau balau karena kecoa-kecoa di dalam plastik keluar semua dan terbang kesana kemari. Siswi-siswi yang takut lantas menjerit-jerit sementara siswanya malah tertawa melihat tingkah siswi yang takut dengan kecoa.

Di tengah kekacauan itu, ia merasakan ponsel di saku roknya bergetar. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna ungu miliknya. Ada sebuah SMS. Hinata melihat ke arah layar, dan wajahnya berubah pucat ketika melihat isi pesan itu. Ia lantas berdiri dari bangkunya dan berllari tergesa menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang mencoba menenangkan anak-anak di kelasnya. Ia memohon ijin pada guru itu untuk ke kamar mandi.

"S-Sensei, S-safa minta izin untuk ke kamar mandi." Katanya dengan sedikit tergadap.

"Ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama dan jangan ceritakan masalah kekacauan ini pada orang lain."

Hinata langsung keluar krllas seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara Naruto mennatap gadis itu bingung.

"Mau kemana dia?"

.

.

Tapi akhirnya Hinata malah berada di sini. Di anak tangga yang menjuju ke lantai atas alias atap. Pesan di hanponenya kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Ini tak bisa di biarkan! Aku harus segera bertindak karena ini sudah sangat keterlaluan._

Ia berlari dan begitu kakinya menapak di lantai atas itu, seorang siswa bersurai merah telah duduk menyandar di dinding dengan senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Akan ku lakukan apa yang senpai inginkan!"

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Yohoho..akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Jadi gimana Readers? Setelah lama nggak update apakah ceritanya jadi tambah ngawur? Ajur? Ngelantur?

Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan.

Jadi apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh _'si penelfon misterius?'_ lalu apa yanv di lakukan Gaara? Dan apa yang di maksud Hinata dengan 'akan melakukannya'? Kalau penasaran tolong review ya .. nanti insyaallah Sheilchan lanjutin chap selanjutnya minggu depan.

Oh ya buat chapter depan kemungkinan besar adalah mulai adanya keretakan antara hubungan Hinata ama Naruto. Lho kok retak? Retak gimana?

Makanya kalau penasaran REVIEW PLEASE ! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Diaclamer : Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak berani ngaku-ngaku karena takut disantet *plaakk!*

Title : New Life

Pairing : Naruhina and others

Warning : Au, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo yang berserakan, bahasa campur aduk kayak rujak dan masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini.

.

.

Yohoho minna-san! Sheilchan kembali membawakan chapter 10!

Makasih yang di cahpter kemarin dah mau sempet-sempetin review. Makasih banget pokoknya. Karena kalian Sheilchan jadi semangat ngetik kelanjutannya.

Di chapter kemarin kayaknya dah pada bisa nebak ya kalau yang nelfon Hinata itu Gaara? :v ... nggai jadi kejutan lagi deh... :v

Jadi apa yang dilakukan Gaara sebenarnya? Bernarkah Gaara meminta Hinata menjadi pacarnya? Apakah Gaara meneror teman-teman Hinata dan mengancam Hinata untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan? Lalu janji apa yang diberikan oleh Gaara pada Hinata?

Oke deh..dari pada makin penasaran, mending langsung aja.. READ ENJOYYY! ^_^

.

.

 _Ini tak bisa di biarkan! Aku harus segera bertindak karena ini sudah sangat keterlaluan._

Ia berlari dan begitu kakinya menapak di lantai atas itu, seorang siswa bersurai merah telah duduk menyandar di dinding dengan senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Akan ku lakukan apa yang senpai inginkan!"

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**.

+Konoha Senior High School, jam istirahat+

+Ruang kelas 2-B+

"Hinata, kau pergi kemana tadi? Kok lama sekali sih?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Hinata langsung di kerubungi dan diinterogasi oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Gadis itu didudukkan dengan paksa di bangkunya dan di hujani dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kepala gadis itu berputar dari kiri, kekanan, kedepan, lalu kekiri lagi dan seterusnya karena pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan tiga sahabatnya.

"Iya. Kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang padaku. Bahkan aku tak sadar kapan kau pergi saat kekacauan itu." Cerca Temari. Gadis itu sedikit bergidik ketika mengingat insiden _Invasi para kecoa_ pada jam pelajaran pertama tadi ketika para kecoa yang , entah bagaimana, bisa ada di laci Sakura. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, agak kesal karena Hinata pergi begitu saja dan tak membantunya melawan pasukan pengacau ketentraman kelas itu. XD

Hinata yang masih duduk di bangkunya merasa sedikit terintimidasi akibat dikelilingi tiga sahabatnya. Ia menatap ke arah lain sambil memainkan jarinya, terlihat bingung ingin menjawab.

"E-Etto.. a-aku.. t-tadi ke toilet.."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mana mungkin kau berada di toilet selama lebih dari setengah jam." Cercanya. "Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu Hinata."

Hinata diam. Ia masih enggan menatap ketiga temannya. Sakura memegang bahu Hinata yang tampak bimbang, menuntunnya untuk menatap ke arahnya, "Ceritalah. Tak apa. Mungkin kami bisa membantu."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak teman-teman. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu khawatir." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

' _Senyum palsu.'_ Batin Sakura.

Ino berdecak. Ia duduk dengan kesal di bangkunya dengan wajah masam. "Astaga Hinata. Kau itu tak pandai berbohong, jadi kami tahu jika kau memang sedang ada masalah. Maka dari itu, sebagai teman, aku memintamu untuk menceritakan masalahmu itu pada kami. Kau terlihat sangat terbebani tahu!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ya, ia memang tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia juga tak bisa _ambil resiko_ dengan menceritakan masalahnya kepada teman-temannya. Apa lagi ini sudah menjadi _kesepakatan_ antara ia dengan _orang itu._

Hinata mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri, rautnya kelihatan gelisah, "M-maaf teman-teman, a-aku pergi dulu." Kata Hinata dan gadis itu langsung berlari keluar kelas, mencoba menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Temari, Sakura dan Ino tentu saja terkejut karena Hinata langsung berlari begitu saja dari hadapan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas lagi.

"Hei Hinata! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu hendak menyusul sahabatnya, namun Temari langsung memegangi bahunya. Sakura berbalik dan hendak protes namun begitu melihat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura langsung diam.

"Biarkan saja dulu Hinata seperti itu. Mungkin ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan masalahnya yang entah apa itu. Kita sebagai sahabatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika dia tetap masih tak mau menceritakannya pada kita. Jadi.. kita tunggu saja. Aku yakin Hinata akan mau menceritakannya besok." Katanya berusaha menenangkan sahabat pinknya. Ia tahu Sakura sangat khawatir pada Hinata dan Ino juga. Ia juga. Tapi jika memang Hinata belum mau bercerita ya mau bagaiamana lagi? Sebagai teman mereka juga harus mengerti keadaan dan _mood_ Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata pasti akan bercerita pada mereka jika dirinya sudah merasa lebih tenang dan siap. Sungguh sikap Temari itu sangat bijak dalam menyikapi keadaan ini, jadi tak heran jika ia di pilih menjadi wakil ketua kelas sekaligus wakil ketua osis.

Sakura dan Ino menundukkan kepalanya dengan sendu. Apa yang dikatakan Temari memang benar. Mereka tak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita. Jadi mereka akhirnya mencoba memilih waktu yang pas untuk meminta Hinata menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka.

.

.

Hinata masih berlari di koridor. Pikirannya terasa kacau dan kalut. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang malah berlari meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sahabatnya karena ia tak mungkin menjawab dengan sejujurnya, kemana ia pergi saat kekacauan di kelas pagi tadi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia benar-benar tak bisa cerita. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang terlibat dengan masalahnya lagi. Apa lagi masalah seperti sekarang ini.

Dan kesialan yang menimpa teman-temannya adalah sebagian akibat dari masalahnya. Dan mungkin akan jadi lebih parah jika ia tak segera bertindak. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya terluka... dan Naruto..

Langkah kakinya terlihat makin melemah saat berlari dan nafasnya juga mulai terengah. Kepalanya tertunduk namun tetap terus berlari. Orang-orang yang berjalan di dekatnya tak ia pedulikan dan ia tetap berlari hingga menyenggol mereka. Hinata menulikan telinganya saat orang-orang yang ia senggol mengatainya dan mencacinya. Sungguh, Hinata hanya ingin terlus berlari. Terus jika saja dengan berlari beban masalahnya bisa hilang terbawa angin. Terus hingga ia bisa mencari jalan dari masalahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya dengan cukup keras.

+BUKK+

"Auh!"

Tubuh Hinata terlihat oleng kebelakang karena bertabrakan cukup keras dengan sosok di depannya. Namun orang di depannya dengan sigap mengulurkan tangannnya dan memegang lengan kecil Hinata hingga gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" tanya orang itu.

DEG

Hinata kenal suara ini. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang kini tengah memegangi lengannya. Shappire itu menatap lavendernya terlihat khawatir.

"N-Naruto.." gumamnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai sadar. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh darinya dan Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Hinata. Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "M-maaf.. a-aku tidak sengaja."

Hinata ternyata menabrak Naruto yang kemungkinan habis kembali dari kantin. Empat teman seperjuangannya berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut jabrik itu, menatap bingung ke arah Hinata yang kini mulai gugup.

"Ya. Tak apa. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sai yang berada di belakang Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti orang sinting begitu Hinata?" tanyanya. Perkataannya cukup membuat orang tersinggung, namun ia malah tersenyum tanpa dosa . Kiba langsung menyikut pinggang pemuda itu dengan keras hingga Sai hampir jatuh, lalu mengatakan, _'Jangan mengatai Hinata sinting bodoh. Bisa-bisa Naruto akan menggantungmu.'_ Bisiknya. Dan benar saja, sekarang saja Naruto sudah menatap Sai dengan tatapan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ingin memotong lidah Sai sekarang juga. Sai memilih cengengesan untuk menghilangkan aura negatif Naruto padanya, namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika pemuda itu sampai berkeringat dingin hingga hampir terkencing.

Kiba membenarkan pertanyaan Sai, "Maksudnya kenapa kau berlari tanpa melihat jalan Hinata?"

Hinata hendak menjawab namun kelihatan ragu. Apa lagi saat ini ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan kelima pemuda ini, terutama Naruto. Namun tatapan Naruto yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa menolak untuk berbohong. Kepalanya menunduk sebentar lalu tegak kembali, mencoba menatap manik sebiru langit di hadapannya yang begitu memikat hati.

"A-Aku.. sebenarnya.."

SET

DEG

Hinata berhenti bicara. Manik lavendernya membulat, menatap seseorang yang berada beberapa meter dari belakang Naruto dan teman-temannya. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya. Naruto yang melihat arah tatapan Hinata ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun ia hanya melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berbincang dan berjalan di koridor. Ia tak melihat ada hak aneh atau hal yang bisa membuat seseorang terkejut. Tapi kenapa ekspreai Hinata kelihatan terkejut begitu?

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya bingung dan sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang karena Hinata masih menatap kesana. Bahkan teman-temannya yang turut kepo juga ikut menoleh dan mencari-cari objek aneh yang mampu membuat Hinata terkejut.

Hinata kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "I-itu t-tidak apa-apa kok. Se-sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku mau ke kamar mandi karena kamar mandi di lantai atas penuh. J-jadi a-aku permisi dulu." Katanya lalu segera menerobos barisan lima pemuda yang melihat ada kejanggalan pada diri Hinata lantas berbalik hendak menghentikan gadis itu. Namun ternyata Hinata sudah berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Gadis manis itu berbalik, "Ehm.. N-Naruto, ha-hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan. Aku ada keperluan. Maaf.."

Naruto tentu saja terkejut. Kemarin Hinata bilang jika ia punya waktu luang untuk latihan tugas menyanyi, bahkan gadis itulah yang mengusulkan hari ini. Gadis itu juga kelihatan bersemangat saat mengatakannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah berbalik 180 derajat?

"Eh.. oh.. be-begitu ya. Ya sudah tak apa kok. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk latihan."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas pengertiannya. Aku pergi dulu."

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kecewa karena Hinata membatalkan janjinya. Tapi hari ini, gadis itu memang agak aneh. Ya, sejak tadi pagi Naruto sudah menyadarinya. Gadis itu terlihat agak risau dan khawatir. Namun kadang berubah jadi ketakutan, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. Dan Hinata juga kelihatan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya.

"Hari ini Hinata kenapa ya? Dia kelihatan aneh." Kata Kiba. Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu, "Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin yang tentu saja membuat Kiba merinding. Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh.. m-maksudku bukan aneh seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aneh yang ku maksud itu sikap Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya." Katanya agar pemuda yang menjadi pimpinan Geng Rokie yang terhormat itu tak gagal paham.

Naruto mengangguk, " Jadi, kau sadar juga ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sadar jika hari ini dia agak aneh?!" teriaknya agak frustasi.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut bicara, "Ya. Sikapnya agak aneh sejak pagi tadi. Dan lagi tak biasanya kan dia pergi sendirian begitu?"

Sai manggut manggut, "Hm.. benar juga ya. Biasanya dia kan pergi bersama gerombolannya yang berisik itu." Celetuknya. Kiba langsung memukul kepala Sai karena pemuda itu kembali asal bicara.

"Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya hari ini. Tapi firasatku mengatakan sepertinya akan ada hal buruk menimpanya." Kata Naruto lirih, menerawang ke arah di mana Hinata menghilang.

Sasuke dan Kiba menatap Naruto yang tampak sedikit risau. Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Sudah lah. Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas sekarang." Ajaknya lalu mendahului teman-temannya yang masih berdiri menatap aneh pemuda itu. Namun mereka kemudian ikut berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lantas menoleh kebelakang ketika disadarinya sosok pemuda berkucir ala nanas masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kau masih mau di situ?"

Shikamaru yang semula menatap ke arah lain lantas menoleh ke Sasuke, "Tidak." Lalu ia ikut berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru memang kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lihat saja dahinya yang berkerut itu. Dan lagi Sasuke juga agak bingung karena Shikamaru diam saja sedari tadi.

"Sebenarnya memang ada.. dan aku curiga jika seseorang telah mengancam Hinata."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan. Dan sepertinya mereka mulai menyadari sesuatu dan segera pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri sendirian di tepi jalan belakang sekolahannya. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam SMAnya dan seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Ia terus-terusan melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna coklat, memastikan jika hari belum beranjak malam. Setiap jarum menit berpindah membuat perasaannya jadi bertambah tegang.

Gadis itu kembali melirik arlojinya.

" _Sekarang hampir pukul 4 sore. Seharusnya sebentar lagi 'dia'-_

+BROM.. BROOOMMM..+

CKIIITT

 _..datang.."_

Suara decitan motor yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar memekakkan telinganya. Gadis itu segera tahu dan tersadar lalu menatap ke depannya. Sebuah motor keren berwarna merah darah berhenti tepat di depannya dengan seorang siswa berseragam sama dengannya sebagai pengendaranya. Jantung Hinata makin berdebar, bukan karena terpesona akan sosok yang mengendarai motor merah itu, tapi karena... takut.

Pemuda berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan berkulit putihnya menanggalkan helm berfilm gelap miliknya hingga akhirnya wajah tampan dan surai merah miliknya terlihat.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Hinata-chan?"

Sosok itu, Gaara, menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Hinata menelan ludahnya, mencoba menguasai ketakutannya akan sosok senpai-nya yang telah menyeretnya ke dalam masalah.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya pendek, namun terdengar sedikit terbata. Gaara turun dari motornya dan bersandar pada motor merahnya itu dengan tetap menatap ke arah Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih mengalihakan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Gaara tersenyum, "Hey, kenapa kau tak mau menatap ke arahku? Jangan gugup seperti itu Hinata-chan. Kau benar-benar manis jika sedang gugup. Tapi pasti akan bertambah manis jika kau tersenyum." Katanya. Pemuda itu meraih dagu Hinata dan Hinata langsung menyentakkan kepalanya agar tak tersentuh oleh tangan Gaara.

Sungguh Hinata sangat muak dengan Gaara. Sejak kapan pemuda itu belajar berkata manis seperti itu? Dan lagi kenapa juga Gaara tersenyum seperti itu? Dan dia juga berani memegang dagunya. Jika saja pemuda itu bukan Gaara, Hinata benar-benar akan melemparkan tasnya ke wajahnya lalu menelfon polisi dan mengatakan jika seseorang telah melakukan tindakan asusila padanya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Hinata mencoba menatap Gaara. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tersenyum. Gaara agak mengernyit, "Hey, tersenyumlah sedikit. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan senyum manismu Hinata-chan."

Ukh! Benar-benar Hinata ingin muntah sekarang. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Dan lagi, gadis itu tak mau ambil resiko lebih banyak lagi jika kali ini menolak permintaan Gaara.

Dengan menguatkan hati Hinata coba tersenyum, walau terkesan di paksakan, lalu berkata, "Lebih baik kita segera berangkat."

Gaara malah menyeringai, "Hm.. sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar ingin berkencan denganku ya Hinata-chan?"

Astaga! Cukup sudah! Hinata benar-benar tak kuat jika harus berlama-lama berurusan dengan pemuda satu ini. Hinata hanya ingin _urusan perjanjian_ ini cepat selesai dan lagi ini sudah sore. Jika ia pulang sampai larut malam, kakaknya Neji pasti akan menginterogasinya.

Dengan sedikit menahan kesal Hinata menjawab, "Maaf senpai, sekarang sudah sore dan aku tidak bisa pulang hingga larut malam."

"Baiklah baby.. aku tahu.. aku tahu.." katanya dan Hinata kembali ingin muntah ketika Gaara berkata baby. Dia pikir Hinata bayi?

Pemuda itu mengenakan helmnya dan naik ke motor kerennya. Gaara menstater motornya.

+BROOOOMMM+

"Ayo Naik."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia enggan naik dibonceng motor oleh Gaara. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata duduk di belakang Gaara. Tangannya memegangi jaket Gaara. Gaara mengernyit lewat helmnya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Kenapa kau malah berpegangan pada jaketku?"

"Te-tentu saja agar tidak jatuh." Balasnya.

Gaara berdecak, "Jika kau tak ingin jatuh, seharusnya kau berpegangan padaku. Bukankankah kau sudah sering melakukannya bersama si _KYUUBI?"_ kata Gaara dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Hinata hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan menuntun tangan gadis itu agar melingkari perutnya. Hinata tentu saja terkejut. Ia hendak menarik tangannya kembali, namun Gaara langsung berkata, "Jika kau melepaskannya, aku akan membatalkan _kesepakatan_ kita" dan Hinata kembali tak berdaya. Dengan berat hati Hinata menurut dan tetap dalam posisinya, memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Dari helmnya Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu motor merah itu melaju begitu Gaara meng gas motornya.

Hinata menemani Gaara kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Ini bukanlah sebuah kencan karena Hinata hanya dibawa berputar-putar di sekitar pusat kota oleh Gaara dan Hinata ingatkan jika ia tak mau menganggap ini sebuah kencan! Bukan kencan Hinata ulangi, okey?! Lagi pula ia terpaksa melakukan ini.

Kadang Gaara membawa motor secara cepat lalu tiba-tiba melambat. Atau malah ngerem mendadak. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Hinata jadi makin erat memeluk Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dari balik helmnya dan Hinata tahu jika Gaara sengaja melakukannya.

Gaara memelankan motornya ketika manik jadenya menemukan sebuah kafe bertuliskan 'Yakiniku Q'. Motor merahnya berhenti di depan kafe itu. Hinata turun dari motor Gaara dan langsung berdiri menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu.

Gaara menanggalkan helmnya lalu turun dari motor merahnya. Ia sedikit mengacak surak merahnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk merapikan rambutnya. Gadis-gadis yang berada di dalam kafe itu juga yang hendak masuk ke kafe memekik karena terpesona dengan tingkah cool Gaara juga ketampanan pemuda itu. Walaupun Gaara memang lebih pendek dari pemuda biasanya, tapi kulitnya yang putih juga wajah tampannya begitu memikat hati. Bahkan Hinata hampir terpesona jika saja ia tak ingat dengan perbuatan kejam dan licik Gaara.

"Kafe? Kenapa senpai mengajakku ke kafe?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk makan. Dan apa kau tetap mau berdiri jauh-jauh dariku?" kata Gaara sambil menatap Hinata dengan manik jadenya. Pemuda itu langsung menarik dan merangkul Hinata tanpa persetujuan gadis itu. Hinata hendak protes dan menampik tangan Gaara yang ada di pundaknya tapi Gaara langsung menginterupsi,

"Jangan berani-berani berbuat yang tak perlu."

Hinata kembali terpedaya. Gaara kembali berbisik, "Bagus. Karena aku tak mau pemuda lain melirikmu karena mengira kau datang sendirian." Katanya. Memang benar sih ketika Hinata menatap pemuda lainnya yang ada di dalam kafe, mereka semua sedang menatapnya bahkan juga sambil tersenyum jahil. Hinata langsung merinding. Mungkin perkataan Gaara dan perlakuan pemuda itu kali ini bisa ia terima.

Akhirnya Hinata masuk ke kafe itu bersama Gaara yang merangkulnya. Hinata hanya menurut walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa risih dengan kelakuan Gaara. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua berbisik-bisik dan memuji betapa cocoknya mereka.

"Lihatlah Hinata-chan, banyak orang yang melirikmu iri mengira kau adalah pacarku. Dan mereka juga memuji jika kita ini cocok. Jadi seharusnya kau senang jika aku menjadi pacarmu." Kata Gaara menyombongkan diri.

Hinata hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit kesal yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Gaara. Memangnya pemuda itu kira jika ia bangga berpacaran dengan Gaara? Jangan mengada-ada!

Gaara mendudukkan Hinata di bangku depan, di dekat jendela yang bisa langsung melihat ke jalanan karena kaca itu tembus pandang. Hinata sebenarnya enggan duduk di sini. Ia takut jika ada anak KSHS atau orang-orang yang dikenalnya melihatnya sedang bersama Gaara.

"S-senpai.. b-bagaimana jika kita duduk di tempat lain?" pintanya.

"Aku lebih suka duduk di sini." Kata Gaara. "Dan kau harus menemaniku."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Dengan terpaksa gadis itu duduk di tempat yang sudah dipilihkan Gaara. Sementara pemuda itu duduk di depannya dengan santai. Hinata memilih menundukkan kepalanya agar tak banyak orang yang mengenali dirinya.

Gaara memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Gaara memesan makanan dan minuman sementara Hinata hanya memesan parfait. Jujur saja ia tidak lapar, makanya hanya pesan itu.

Pelayan itu mencatat menu yang Hinata pilih, "Baiklah. Kami menawarkan menu minuman untuk pasangam. Apa Mas dan Mbaknya ingin pesan?

"Ya" "Tidak". Jawab Gaara dan Hinata serempak. Gaara menjawab Ya dan Hinata menjawab Tidak.

Gaara langsung menatap Hinata dan Hinata balas menatap Gaara, sementara pelayan tadi bingung dengan pilihan keduanya.

"Maaf Gaara-senpai. Kau jangan salah paham. Kita kesini bukanlah untuk berkencan " tegas Hinata.

"Tapi aku menganggapnya iya." Balas Gaara sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Dan dengan keberaniannya, Hinata tetap menatap Gaara, mencoba membuat pemuda itu membatalkan pesanan minuman untuk pasangan itu.

Gaara berdecak, "Ck, baiklah. Kami tak jadi pesan." Kata Gaara sedikit kesal.

Pelayan tadipun pergi dan tak lama kemudian membawakan pesanan keduanya lalu pergi lagi.

Hinata memakan parfaitnya dalam diam, sementara Gaara memilih makan sambil menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau hanya pesan parfait?" Tanya Gaara coba mencairkan suasana.

"A-aku tidak lapar." Jawab Hinata lalu lanjut memasukkan sendok es ke mulutnya. Namun kepalanya masih setia menunduk, tampak tak begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Gaara. Sejujurnya masih ada rasa takut diri Hinata ketika gadis itu berada bersama Gaara. Jika saja ada Naruto, pemuda itu pasti akan langsung menolongnya. Namun, kali ini tidak mungkin. Dan gadis itu juga tak berharap jika Naruto akan datang. Setidaknya tidak saat ini. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hinata mencoba untuk tetap bertahan di situasi ini.

"Ku harap Senpai benar-benar menepati janji senpai" Kata Hinata membuka suara.

Gaara yang sedang menyeruput Alpukat juice nya lantas berhenti. "Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menepati janjiku.."

Hinata diam. Ia memang tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata Gaara. Tapi gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus berusaha percaya pada Gaara demi _teman-temannya._

"Apa kau meragukan ucapanku?" tanya Gaara.

"B-bukan begitu.. ha-hanya saja, apa yang senpai lakukan selama ini membuatku agak sulit mempercayai senpai."

Gaara meletakkan minumannya dan fokus pada Hinata. Pemuda itu bersuara, "Lalu bagaimana saat kau bertemu dengan pemuda berkepala kuning itu? Bukankah kau tadi hendak mengadu padanya? Apakah aku masih bisa percaya padamu padahal kau sudah berjanji takkan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun hn, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"A-Aku.. i-itu-"

"Hh... sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Kata Gaara. Pemuda itu melanjutkan. " Jika saja kau memberi jawaban tadi malam, maka aku tak akan bersusah payah melakukan hal-hal itu Hinata-chan. Padahal aku hanya meminta padamu satu hal. Tapi kau menolak dan Kau juga meremehkan kata-kataku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku?"

"Tapi, kenapa harus melakukan itu pada teman-temanku? Bukankah ini hanya masalah kita senpai?"

"Aku tak peduli." Kata Gaara membuat Hinata kesal."Teman-temanmu selalu menghalangiku untuk mendekatimu. Jadi sekali-kali aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran."

"Kau.. kejam." Kata Hinata pelan. Tapi tatapannya terarah langsung pada Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku Hinata karena aku hanya meminta satu permintaan darimu dan setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau. Bukankah kau yang paling untung di sini? Jadi bukankah ini lebih dari impas?

Impas Gaara bilang? Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengatakan hal ini impas jika ia sama sekali tak mendapat keuntungan dari _kesepakatan_ mereka? Hinata hanya tak punya pilihan, jadi ia harus melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Gaara.

"Tapi, kenapa harus teman-temanku?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan padamu lewat telepon.. tadi malam." Kata Gaara. Pemuda itu tersenyum licik "Aku akan melakukan apapun sampai apa yang ku inginkan terpenuhi."

"Dan meneror teman-temanku adalah caranya?" ungkap Hinata tak suka. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin meninju wajahnya itu hingga tak bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Sampai akhirnya, kau menerimanya juga kan?"

Hinata langsung diam. Bagaiamana mungkin ia bisa menolak jika Gaara mengancamnya secara tidak langsung dengan meneror teman-temannya? Ini kan masalahnya, dan teman-temannya tak ada sangkut pautnya. Jadi demi melindungi teman-temannya, Hinata terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Gaara.

Gaara terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang kelihatan galau.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau nikmati saja sore ini bersamaku. Jangan terlihat gelisah dan terbebani seperti itu. Apa yang membuatmu terlihat khawatir? Hm.. coba ku tebak. Sa.. pasti kau takut jika Uzumaki itu sampai melihatmu bersamaku di sini."

DEG!

Mendengar Gaara menyebut Naruto secara tidak langsung membuat hati Hinata mencelos. Memang benar sedari tadi sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir jika sampai Naruto melihatnya di sini bersama Gaara. Jika sampai Naruto melihatnya, mungkin pemuda itu tak akan mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Apa lagi kafe ini jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Dan rasa gelisahnya tentu dapat di tebak dengan mudah oleh Gaara.

Gaara mendecih, "Si Uzumaki itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan dia sok sekali ingin menjadi orang yang penting untukmu. Dan lagi lagaknya yang seperti penjagamu itu membuatku jijik. Dia jadi seperti anjing yang langsung menyalak ketika tuannya di ganggu."

"Jangan pernah bicarakan Naruto seperti itu!" tegas Hinata. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia tak suka orang yang selama ini ada untuknya itu diolok oleh Gaara. "Naruto itu orang yang baik. Dia selalu menolongku dan ada untukku. Aku tak pernah memintanya menjagaku, tapi Naruto selalu ada ketika aku dalam kesulitan. Jadi Senpai tak punya hak untuk mengatai Naruto seperti itu!"

"Kau jadi sensitif ketika aku membicarakannya." Kata Gaara. "Tapi _persepsi_ setiap orang berbeda Hinata-chan. Dan aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang menghambat langkahku. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin menyingkirkannya."

Hinata tak terkejut ketika mendengar Gaara mengatakan ingin menyingkirkan Naruto. Setiap orang yang bermusuhan pasti ingin menyingkirkan musuh mereka kan? Tapi Naruto pengecualian karena pemuda itu tak pernah membuat kesalahan lebih dulu pada Gaara. Malah Gaara yang selalu memancing emosi Naruto lebih dulu.

"Kenapa senpai sangat ingin menyingkirkan Naruto? Naruto tak pernah mencari masalah pada senpai. Tapi senpai yang selalu mencari masalah pada Naruto terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tak mencari masalah dengannya." Kata Gaara. "Dialah yang melibatkan diri pada urusanku."

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Gaara.

Melibatkan diri pada urusan Gaara?.. mungkin apa yang di katakan Gaara memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Buktinya Naruto memang sangat bersikeras menghalangi pemuda bersurai merah marun itu agar tak mendekatinya. Padahal hal itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto. Naruto memang punya masalah dengan Gaara. Bahkan sejak lama. Dan Hinata baru-baru ini juga punya masalah dengan Gaara. Namun masalah Naruto dan Hinata berbeda. Tapi Naruto malah ikut masuk dalam masalah Hinata dan Gaara, hingga akhirnya masalah ini jadi makin rumit.

Tapi, Naruto melakukan hal itu untuk melindunginya dari Gaara yang memang katanya sering berlaku buruk pada gadis. Jadi, Naruto tak salah kan?

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam akibat perkataannya membuat Gaara tiba-tiba mempunyai ide untuk berbuat sedikit jahil padanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari saku baju.

"Hm.. aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana jika Uzumaki itu ku beritahu jika aku sedang kencan di kafe bersamamu ya?" katanya sembari membuka kunci layar handphonenya.

JGGLEEERRR!

Hinata langsung melotot. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan horor.

" _Senpai j-jangan bercanda."_

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Gaara.

Gaara menunjukkan latar handphonenya membuka Whatsap dan di layar itu tertulis dengan jelas nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' di sertai dengan foto pemuda berambut jabrik itu yang tengah naik motor. Hinata tentu saja terkejut. Itu.. kontak Naruto? Benarkah?! Kenapa Gaara bisa punya kontak Naruto? Bukankah dia benci Naruto? Hinata menatap tak berkedip layar handphone Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai. Ia menarik kembali handphonenya, dari depan wajah Hinata. "Kau percaya kan?"

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka, menatap Gaara antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Terlihat masih bertanya tanya benarkah kontak di handpone Gaara tadi kontak Naruto?

Gaara makin tersenyum. "Hm.. bagaimana kalau ku coba memberitahunya ya.. atau memintanya ke sini?"

Hinata yang sedang sibuk berfikir kembali melotot, "Senpai.. k-kau hanya bercandak kan? K-kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?" tanyanya takut. Nada bicaranya bergetar.

"Menurutmu?" Gaara malah bertanya balik lalu terlihat mengetik sesuatu di layar handphonenya. Hinata tentu saja langsung panik. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Senpai!" panggil Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha membuat Gaara membatalkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Naruto. Namun Gaara mengabaikan Hinata dan sibuk menulis pesan untuk Naruto. Karena di abaikan Hinata berusaha merebut handphone milik Gaara. Gadis itu menggapai tangan kanan Gaara yang sedang memegang handphone namun Gaara langsung memindah handphonenya ke tangan kiri.

"Senpai! Jangan lakukan itu! Kalau sampai Naruto tahu, dia bisa marah!" pekik Hinata masih berusaha meraih tangan kiri Gaara.

"Benarkah? Kita kan belum mencobanya jadi kita tak akan tahu kan bagaimana reaksinya?" kata Gaara biasa sambil menjauhkan tangan kirinya. Karena panik campur kesal, Hinata mendekat ke Gaara dan menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu agar dapat meraih handphone di tangan kiri Gaara. Namun Gaara malah berdiri dan mengangkat handphonenya tinggi. Hinata tentu saja tak dapat meraihnya. Gaara lebih tinggi darinya. Alhasil Hinata malah berakhir dengan lompat-lompat tidak jelas untuk menggapai handphone Gaara. Aksi keduanya menjadi tontonan semua orang di dalam kafe, termasuk seekor kucing yang jadi maskot kafe itu.

Hinata menyerah untuk merebut handphone Gaara. Gaara tentu heran. Ia melirik Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Senpai.. jangan lakukan itu.. jangan bilang pada Naruto. Onegai.." katanya lirih. Tangan Hinata masih memegangi tangan Gaara sehingga orang-orang akan beranggapan jika mereka itu mesra sekali. Apa lagi dengan jarak wajah yang kurang dari 30 cm.

Sesaat jantung Gaara berdebar melihat tatapan memohon Hinata. Gadis cantik itu tampak sangat manis ketika mengatakannya. Apa lagi ketika pipi seputih porselennya berubah memerah karena menahan malu sekaligus kesal.

' _Kawaii...'_ Batin Gaara.

Hinata masih setia berdiri di depan Gaara dengan tatapan memohon dan Gaara menatap Hinata karena terpesona. Melihat Gaara yang diam saja membuat Hinata mengira jika pemuda itu akan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan ke Naruto. Namun ternyata-

"Dengan jarak sedekat ini tanggung jika tidak diselesaikan. Kalau kau mendekat lagi pasti bibirku sudah menyentuh bibirmu."

BLUUUSSSSHHH

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Gaara yang malah menggodanya. Apa lagi saat ini Hinata dapat melihat jika wajah Gaara makin mendekat. Dengan penuh kesadaran, Hinata langsung berusaha menjauh, tapi ternyata Gaara malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu tak bisa pergi. Gaara menyeringai dan wajahnya makin mendekat. Hinata masih berusaha menjauhkan Gaara darinya dengan mendorong dada pemuda itu. Namun Gaara bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hinata pasrah karena tak dapat melepaskan dirinya. Sementara orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu langsung mengeluarkan handphone mereka untuk merekam adegan 'mesra' itu.

"S-senpai. "

Hinata menutup matanya dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya karena wajah Gaara tinggal berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Sungguh ia tak rela jika sampai Gaara menciumnya. Apa lagi ini akan jadi _first kiss_ nya. Ia tak mau jika _first kiss_ nya menjadi pengalaman buruk seumur hidup. Tapi Hinata tak bisa melepaskan diri.

' _Kami-sama.. ku mohon.. tolong aku.'_

"Hi-Hinata?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil nama Hinata, membuat Gaara dan Hinata terkejut. Karena terkejut, dengan reflek Gaara melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Hinata dan sedikit menjauh. Kesempatan itu Hinata gunakan untuk mendorong dada Gaara agar menjauh darinya. Dalam hati Hinata cukup bersyukur karena orang yang memanggil namanya telah menyelamatkan bibir sucinya dari bibir Gaara. Hanya saja Hinata tak tahu siapa orang itu karena tertutup tubuh Gaara. Yang Hinata yakini, pastilah orang itu kenal dengannya atau setidaknya pernah bertemu dengannya.

Gaara tampak kesal. Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya lalu berbalik untuk melihat orang yang telah menggagalkan aksinya untuk mencium Hinata. Hinata turut menarap ke asal suara.

DEG!

Manik amethysnya membulat begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan aksen kumis kucing di pipinya sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Pemuda itu menggunakan seragam khas anak KSHS. Plastik berisi makanan di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai dengan dramatis. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Naruto. Manik biru shappirenya menatap bergantian antara Hinata dan Gaara mencoba mencari penjelasan. Pemuda ith tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan di deoannya. Kenapa... kenapa Hinata bisa bersama Gaara?

SEEESSSHHHH...

Hinata menatap horor Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya di saat yang tak tepat. Mulutnya terbuka dan tampak bergetar. Bahkan gadis itu tak bisa berkata-kata. _Naruto.. kenapa dia di sini?_

Gaara yang semula terkejut berubah menyeringai. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di saat ia ada bersama Hinata.

' _Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat.'_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Hinata yang tampak lemas. Tubuh Hinata langsung tersentak. Gadis itu menatap Gaara yang masih menyeringai. Naruto yang melihat tindakan Gaara tentu terkejut. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan shappirenya menatap tajam sosok bersurai merah itu. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu tampak bergidik karena merasakan aura menakutkan yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Suasana menjadi hening, namun menegangkan.

Gaara makin mesra merangkul Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya diam karena terlalu terkejut.

"Apa kau tak bisa lihat Kyuubi? Tentu saja aku dan Hinata-chan sedang berkencan."

DEG!

Naruto membulatkan shappirenya tak percaya. Apa tadi panda merah itu bilang? Kencan? Kencan dengan Hinata? Lalu apa-apaan suffix -chan yang ia berikan untuk Hinata itu?

Dada Naruto tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia merasakan Jantungnya berdebar sakit. Setiap debarannya seolah menyayat jantungnya.

Sementara itu Hinata langsung menatap horor Gaara. Kenapa pemuda itu malah bilang seperti itu pada Naruto? Naruto bisa salah paham! Atau jangan-jangab Gaara sengaja mengatakannya agar Naruto salah paham?.

Hinatapun melepaskan rangkulan Gaara dengan kasar hingga tubuh Gaara agak terhuyung.

"Se-senpai?! Ke-kenapa senpai berkata seperti itu?!" Pekiknya.

Gadis itu beralih pada Naruto dengan sedikit panik. Dapat ia lihat kepala Naruto tertunduk tampak lemas. Surai pirangnya menutupi shappirenya. Pemuda itu menatung di tempatnya, tampak hancur. Dan Hinata tahu, itu karena dirinya.

Hinata hendak bersuara memanggil nama pemuda itu. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Manik birunya yang biasa menebarkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan berubah menjadi tatapan dingin yang mengerikan. Hinata tentu saja memilih untuk diam karena tatapan itu tertuju langsung pada dirinya. Sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan karenanya. Tatapan itu.. sangat mengerikan..

"Benarkah apa yang di katakan Gaara? Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya bahkan berubah juga menjadi dingin dan terdengar mengintimidasi. Hinata tercekat melihat perubahan Naruto. Tidak... Naruto benar-benar marah padanya..

Hinata berusaha menjawab. Namun suaranya tak dapat terdengar karena terlalu takut. Bahkan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi berkeringat dingin. Tatapan itu.. bahkan lebih mengerikan dari saat kemarin Naruto marah dengannya. Kali ini dia serius.. Hinata sudah membuat pemuda itu kecewa

"A-A-Ak-ku.."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya hm, Kyuubi? Aku dan Hinata sedang berpacaran dan apa kau tahu? Hinata bahkan memanggilku Gaara-kun." Kata Gaara membuat suasana semakin panas dan kacau.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara yang dusta itu membuat Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil beradu tatapan dengan Naruto yang wajahnya makin mengeras. Gaara makin memperkeruh suasana yang sudah keruh. Dan masalah ini jadi makin ruet sekarang.

Hinata langsung gelagapan. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ap-i-itu tidak benar!" Hinata beralih ke arah Naruto. "N-Naruto... apa yang di katakannya itu tidak be-"

"Jadi begitu." Kata Naruto membuat Hinata berhenti bicara. Pemuda itu menatap dingin sosok Gaara dan Hinata yang kini makin gelagapan.

"Jadi ini balasannya huh?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar. Perkataannya itu membuat dada Hinata berdenyut sakit karena kata-kata itu jelas ditujukan untuknya.

"Setelah apa yang ku lakukan selama ini untukmu. Menjagamu dan berusaha menjauhkanmu dari orang yang dapat merusakmu, kau malah mengabaikannya? Menganggapnya lelucon dan angin lalu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata langsung. Kilat matanya menunjukkan betapa terlukanya dia karena tindakan Hinata. Hinata tentu tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat ekspresi terluka itu. Ia telah mengecewakan Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu merasa tersia-siakan.

"N-Naruto.. itu.. itu tidak benar.." kata Hinata lirih. Gadis itu berusaha berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berniat meraih tangannya. Namun Naruto malah mundur dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Sudah cukup." Katanya. Hinata berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Kepala Naruto menunduk.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Katanya membuat hati Hinata teriris karena Naruto mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

"N-Naru.."

"Sekarang terserah padamu ingin bagaimana. Aku tak akan pernah melarangmu atau menasehatimu lagi. Aku sudah tak peduli. Bahkan jika kau menjadi kekasih Gaara aku akan diam saja." Kata Naruto membuat hati Hinata makin teriris sakit. Sementara Gaada malah tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu kalian. Jadi aku akan pergi."

Naruto mengambil plastik berisi makanan yang ia jatuhkan ke lantai lalu bergegas keluar dari kafe dengan wajah datar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"N-Naruto!"

Dengan penuh rasa bersalah Hinata berlari keluar kafe untuk mengejar Naruto, meninggalkan begitu saja Gaara yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Namun Gaara tak mengejarnya. Pemuda itu malah duduk kembali dengan tenang di kursinya sambil mengaduk-aduk jus alpukatnya. Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu saling berbisik-bisik namun Gaara mengabaikannya.

"Tak ku sangka rencanaku berjalan terlalu mulus. Hinata.. mulai besok, Naruto tak akan mendekatimu lagi." Kata Gaara lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan langkah lebar. Kepalanya menunduk. Plastik putih di tangannya ia remat dengan kuat hingga sobek. Wajahnya mengeras. Gigi putihnya bergemelutuk. Tak ia sangka, semua pengorbanannya selama ini untuk Hinata, malah di balas olehnya seperti itu? Kenapa dia tega melakukan itu? Kenapa?! Sungguh Naruto merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Kenapa ia mau susah-susah membantunya? Kenapa ia mau susah-susah ingin menghiburnya?

Plastik di tangannya ia buang ke tempat sampah seperti perasaannya saat ini. Merasa terbuang.

"N-Naruto!"

Hinata berlari keluar dari dalam kafe dan langsung menghampirinya. Gadis itu tampak merasa sangat bersalah. Ia harus segera mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto!

"N-Naruto... k-ku mohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku!" kata Hinata dengan sedikit terengah setelah sampai di tempat Naruto. Gadis itu tampak begitu menyesal bercampur panik.

Naruto berdiri sebentar begitu Hinata datang. Gadis itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Naruto berbalik dan tampak berjalan mendekati Hinata. Namun.. pemuda itu ternyata malah melewati gadis itu begitu saja. Ia malah berjalan ke arah motor hitam oranyenya yang terparkir di depan kafe.

DEG!

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang mengabaikannya tentu saja membuat dada Hinata terasa sakit. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tak melihatnya seolah.. ia tak ada.

Namun ia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini sekarang. Harus! Jika tidak, Naruto.. akan benar-benar membencinya.

"Naruto!"

Hinata berbalik dan mengikuti arah Naruto. Gadis itu memanggil nama Naruto lagi. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak berbalik atau bahkan berhenti. Melihat reaksinya lagi membuat Hinata serasa ingin menangis. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyusul Naruto hingga akhirnya iia berhasil berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu.

"NARUTO!"

GREPP!

Hinata langsung menahan tangan Naruto dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah karena tangannya dipegangi oleh Hinata. Naruto berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Hinaata mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada tangan besar Naruto. Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Bahkan manik lavendernya tampak berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Naruto.. kumohon.. ku mohon, dengarkan penjelasa-"

"Apa yang perlu di jelaskan?" kata Naruto. Nada bicaranya datar dan sangat dingin. Bahkan pemuda itu tak membalikkan badannya. Hinata diam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku melihatnya sendiri tadi, dan Gaara juga mengatakannya padaku. Bahkan kau sepertinya tak membantahnya." Kata Naruto. Walau bicara dalam Nada seperti itu, namun Hinata tahu, pemuda itu melepaskan setiap perih hatinya saat ini lewat kata-kata itu.

"N-Naruto.. itu semua hanya salah paham!. a-aku bisa jelaskan semua-"

"TIDAK PERLU!" Teriak Naruto.

Hinata tersentak mendengar Naruto berteriak padanya. Naruto... berteriak padanya..Selama ini, pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah berteriak atau berkata kasar padanya. Tisak pernah.. Tapi.. kali ini..

Dengan sedikit menyentakkan tangannya, Naruto melepaskan genggaman Hinata. Hinata langsung mundur selangkah karena itu.

"N-Naru.."

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah merasa kenal denganku."

JLEEEBBB!

Jantung Hinata serasa tertikam belati mendengar perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu menatap tak percaya sosok di depannya ini yang bahkan tak berbalik atau hanya meliriknya. Bibirnya bergetar. Pemuda itu bilang.. jangan pernah mengenalnya.. lagi? Jadi.. Naruto tak ingin mengenal Hinata juga?

Hinata meremat dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Hanya karena kata-katanya saja.. kenapa sesakit ini rasanya? Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca hingga mengaburkan penglihatannya.

"Sekarang aku tahu.. apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mendekatiku. Kau hanya ingin mencari perhatian pada Gaara kan karena kami terlibat masalah dan melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah kami? Tak ku sangka.. jadi seperti itu dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

JLEEBBB JLEEEBB!

Hati Hinata makin terasa sakit. Sekarang, Naruto bahkan mencap buruk dirinya. Ia bukanlah gadis seperti itu! Kenapa Naruto busa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hinata?

"Kenapa Naruto menilaiku seperti itu?... Aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu.. tidak pernah... Ku kumohon Naruto.. ku mohon.. biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya.."

Naruto mengabaikan Hinata dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Gadis itu hanya mematung di tempatnya bahkan setelah Naruto sudah duduk di motornya. Sia-sia.. Naruto terlanjur marah dan kecewa padanya. Pemuda itu susah tak mau mendengarkannya lagi.

Pemuda itu memundurkan motor kerennya lalu meng gas motornya. Dan pergi.

BROOOMMM

Naruto pergi dengan motornya begitu saja melewati Hinata yang masih mematung di tempatnya, tanpa meliriknya lewat kaca helm.

Hinata tersadar. Ia membalikkan tubuh rampingnya agar bisa mengikuti arah laju motor Naruto. Air mata yang semula terbendung, kini tumpah begitu saja melewati pipinya. Sakit.. hatinya sakit.. hancur.. Naruto.. Naruto benar-benar pergi..

"NARUTOOO!"

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Yohoho.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Jadi gimana nih readers ceritanya? Memuaskan nggak? Semoga memuaskan ya! ^_^

Jadi.. pada akhirnya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar retak karena Gaara! Padahal sebenernya Naruto itu hanya salah paham. Tapi Naruto terlanjur sakit hati dan kecewa pada Hinata, jadi ia sama sekali nggak mau ndengerin penjelasan Hinata.

Lalu bagaimana ya tugas menyanyi duet keduanya? Apa bakal di tuker? Dan bagaimana besok ketika di sekolahan? Hal menghebohkan apa yang akan terjadi besok?

Karena itu kalau para readers penasaran, kasih semangat ke Sheilchan buat update secepatnya dengan mereview fanfic ini ya! Sheilchan usahain mungkin minggu depan, atau depannya lagi bakal update. Jadi.. REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


End file.
